Did he get what he came for?
by jade254
Summary: Booth and Brennan find themselves in danger once again when they begin working on a case involving a dangerous criminal.BB language and violence please RR
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my new fic. It is another angst filled story because I really can't write fluff very well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or its characters but I can dream.

Rated T for some violence and language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One.

She struggled desperatley against the strong arms which had managed to force her body backwards and down into the bathtub. She had been taken by surprise with no opportunity to defend herself. As her head hit the bottom of the tub she yelled out as she was temporarily stunned by the blow. She clawed at the arms, causing the slightly darkened skin of her attacker to turn a bright shade of red as she drew blood. She thrashed hard like a fish out of water but his grip was strong, far too strong for her to have any kind of chance against. Regaining her senses it was then she was aware of the terrifying predicament she was in. Panic struck her again as the realisation finally dawned on her and the fact that she was now completley submerged with no-one to save her.

The water was rushing around her. She felt her ears pop as large amounts of water entered in. Instinctively she opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped her lips. Slowly starving of oxygen she tried to take a breath in but the only thing that escaped was a stream of small bubbles as water surged in. Her lungs were burning in agony as she quickly felt her air supply dimishing by the second. She looked straight up at her assailant but the black figure was just a blur. From underneath the swirling water all she could tell was that he was male, tall with dark hair. His large hands still had her in a vice like grip with no intention of letting go. Her vision began to rapidly darken as unconsciouness consumed her _Please someone help me_ was her last thought as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man smiled maliciously as he kept a firm grip on his victim. She had fought hard, she had scratched him even but she was no match for him. He had caught her unaware as she drew her bath that evening. He had come for something important and he would have been happy just to have taken what was necessary, but those were not his orders. His very instructions were to make sure she wasn't left alive, and he had to do what he was told. The aroma of vanilla and lavender as he had entered the bathroom overwhelmed him so much so he even had to stifle a cough. It was then that he saw her there, leaning over the bath dressed in just her bathrobe completley oblivious to his presence. He leered at her. She was very pretty he would give her that. _No! I have to complete the task at hand._ It did rather pain him to have to take her life, but at this moment in time his life was far more important then hers. He watched, satisfied when her flailing limbs began to severley weaken. Eventually she became still, and the gurgling ceased. It became obvious she had lost consciouness leading to her iminent death. He released his hold on her quite certain he had achieved his goal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes closed as she sank deeper and deeper into oblivion. She could feel herself floating down an endless path. Her surroundings were the purest of white. At least here she felt no pain, she was at peace. Maybe this place was heaven, and even though she didn't believe in such a place she was sure it would be like paradise. As she neared the end of this path she gasped in amazement at the angelic figure hovering in front of her. It's arms were out stretched beckoning for her to come closer. _Mom_ She was so near her goal when another pair of hands grabbed hold of her. Unlike those which had held her before these were much more gentle. Instead of holding her down they were pulling her up, from underneath what seemed to have been her almost watery grave. As soon as her head was clear she coughed and spluttered gasping for air she so desperatley craved.

"Bones! Bones!" Came the familiar voice she had over the past two years grown to depend on so much.

The next thing she remembered was her rescuer lifting her into his warm arms, but then the sudden coldness of the tiles hit her as he laid her down on the bathroom floor. She rolled her head to one side as water still trickled out from the corner of her mouth. She struggled to open her eyes, squinting as the bright light directly above her shone down. He was hovering over her touching her, stroking her hair then caressing her cheeks.

"Hey Bones wake up." He checked her pulse, and even though it was very weak he was satisfied with the fact she was at least still alive. He then exited the bathroom but soon hurried back with a couple of blankets he had managed to locate in a storage closet. He wrapped her up tightly and carried her into the bedroom placing her on the bed. "It's okay Bones, I'm here." He reassured her as he continued his inspection of her body for any other injuries she may or may not have suffered throughout her ordeal. He didn't know what had took place here tonight but for now her safety was of the greatest priority.

He had only come by on the off chance. He had some casefiles to deliver which couldn't wait until the morning. After calling her cell what seemed like a hundred times he had begun to worry. She was his partner. No, she was more then that, she meant more to him then she would ever know. Hurrying to her apartment he failed to notice the well dressed man coming towards him from the direction of her apartment. He dismissed him as just another tenant going about his business. Upon arriving outside her door, a terrifying gut reaction told him something was seriously wrong. After recieving no response from several loud knocks on the door, he took it upon himself to force his way in. He drew his weapon from his holster as he carefully searched her place. It was deathly quite, too quite. He was almost scared that something was not right with this situation. The light emenating from the bathroom though told him that was where she possibly could be. She must have been taking a bath, maybe that was why she was unable to answer her cell, or the door for that matter. "Bones!" he shouted hoping to get her attention. "Bones! Are you in there?" but there was still no answer from the otherside of the door. It didn't feel right just barging into the bathroom, especially if it turned out to be a false alarm. He was sure she would kick his ass for invading her privacy like that. Oh well that was a chance he would have to take. He pushed the door wide open, but the scene that he was confronted with alarmed him sending him ino a state of panic. His Bones laying in the bath completley submerged, her eyes closed. Her auburn hair splayed out around her. Her delicate skin deathly pale and her lips an ugly shade of blue. Without further hesitation he grabbed hold of her pulling her to the surface, silently praying he was in time.

His words he spoke were both soothing and comforting and it was from these words she knew she safe. His next reaction was to grab for his cell and he frantically dialled 911.

"911 What is your emergency." Came the soft voice of the operator.

"Yes this is Special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I require medical attention immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay what do you think? Of course you will get to know more in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

3 days ago.

"Remind me why i'm here again." Temperance Brennan asked her partner Special agent Seeley Booth in a frustrated tone of voice. "You said these bodies had flesh. How many more times would you like me to remind you. I don't work with flesh!" she disputed.

Booth held his arms up in defense. "Whoa! Hold your horses there Bones. What I said was, there were three bodies, one with flesh and two very much without. Now follow me and be careful the floor is very slippery."

After Booth had recieved the call that morning, they had wound up in a dilapidated house downtown. The landlord had called it in after he had been at the property chasing the occupants for the monthy rent. Upon arrival at the scene they had found some of the downstairs rooms flooded with at least a couple inches of water.

Brennan pulled out her flashlight and began shining it around the darkened room. There was nothing of interest in the living room. One couch alone in the center of the room along with a tv and some books were strewn over the wet carpet. It was the kitchen in which they found the first body, slumped on the floor.

Booth wrenched as the stench hit him "Hell that is bad!" he said as he covered his nose and mouth with his jacket sleeve. Bones just strolled over to the rotting corpse oblivious to the ghastly smell. "Male, Hispanic origin. Age i'd say is between 40-45 years old. He's been dead approximatley 6-10 days."

"Cause of death?" He then asked.

"Inspecting the remains more closely she finally answered him " Seems to be a gunshot wound to the frontal lobe. From what I can tell could be from a 45 caliber."

"Execution style?" Booth enquired.

"That's what it looks like" she concluded.

"Up here Agent Booth" Came a shout from a fellow agent.

Booth gestured for Brennan to follow "Now watch the stairs Bones" No sooner as she said those words, his foot slipped and he went crashing down on one knee cursing under his breath.

"Thanks for the tip" Brennan replied sarcastically, as she steadily manouvered her way past Booth and continued her way up the stairs.

"Anytime Bones, anytime" the agent silently whispered to himself as he picked himself and scurried up after her.

The water was slightly deeper here and it seemed to be flowing from underneath a closed door at the end of the hall. Brennan guesses that must be the bathroom as she made her way towards it, but not before Booth jumped in front of her his gun at the ready. "Bones what are you doing? Will you never learn."

Brennan rolled her eyes as his alpha male protectiveness again reared its ugly head. "Do you honestly think the person responsible would still be here? let alone be hiding out in the bathroom."

Booth ignored her reasoning as he kicked the door wide open. There in the bathtub lay the body of a young woman. The tap was still running and had caused the bath to overflow and subsequently to spill over the floor. Eventually covering the entire upstairs and partial downstairs.

Brennan pulled out the plug to drain the water and then began her analysis of the body. It was not what she was used to. She hated working with skin. She was after all an anthropologist not a pathologist. "Female, again hispanic descent. Approximate age 18-20 years old. From what I can tell you she's only been dead between eight to twelve hours."

"Can you determine cause of death?" He then asked as he began searching for any other clues around the room.

She closely inspected the body. Apart from some bruising on her upper arms there were no wounds resulting from any kind of weapon, and no signs of blunt force trauma. "No external injuries from what I can see. I'd say she drowned. Bruising here" she pointed out the purplish bruising on her skin. "Indicates she was held down rather forcefully."

"Dr Brennan" the agent from before called out "There is another one in here" He led her down to a bedroom. Half lying on the bed was another decomposing body. Brennan went about her business. She was able to tell it was another hispanic female, between 30-35 years old. Cause of death was again a gunshot wound to the head.

The other agent continued searching the room but stopped when he heard muffled cries which seemed to be coming from a closet in the corner of the room. He approached quietly and slowly opened the door. The first thing he was met by was the terrifying screams of a little girl.

"Hey agent Booth, Dr Brennan over here."

They both walked over to the agent who was now trying his best to calm the child down. "Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." the agent tried to explain to the frightened child. This only caused the scared girl to retreat further into the closet.

Booth gently moved his collegue away, hoping that he would have better luck seeing as he had this kind of experience. "Hey, what ya doing in there? He asked. After recieving no response, he moved his hands into grab her but he didn't seem to be succeeding too well when he let out a yelp. "AHH!" he screamed as the child bit him hard on his hand. "Damn it!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "For someone who has a child you don't seem to be doing too well in the parenting skills department." she remarked. "Could I try?" She then suggested.

Booth's eyes shot up "YOU!" I don't think you qualify for this kind of interaction Bones" he retorted.

Brennan looked hurt at his sudden change in attitude. _Who does he think he is. _Without listening to any further comments she pushed her partner out of way and peered into the closet. "Hi, whats your name? The little girl just stared at her with widened eyes."My name is Temperance and i'm an anthropologist" she then went on to tell her.

"Nice going Bones" Booth noted in a sarcastic undertone.

The girl moved closer to Brennan's outstretched welcoming arms. "Come on your safe now" she said, calmly tempting her to come closer "It's okay sweetheart no-ones going to hurt you" Brennan promised her in the best soothing voice she could conjure up.

The girl threw herself into Brennan's arms sobbing wildley. "Ssh everythings going to be okay." She knew though it wasn't. This child may have witnessed the murder of her family. They didn't just up and leave. She would never get the chance to see them again. They were dead. How would she ever get over that.

Booth's face turned red with embarrassment not quite believing that she had managed to succeed where he had failed.

Brennan locked eyes with the little girl "Whats your name then?"

"C-caitlin." she whispered.

"That a really pretty name. Now this is my friend Seeley Booth. He's an FBI agent" The girl buried her head back into her shoulder. "Caitlin, honey. I need for you to go with agent Booth here."

Booth crouched down making another attempt to take hold of Caitlin. Finally warming to him she flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Booth turned his attention to Brennan. "I need answers Bones."

She nodded in acknowledgement "I should be able to give you more answers as soon as I get the bodies back to the lab."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two burly looking men stood in the dimly lit room. They were Carlos and Benny and they worked for someone named only as the boss.

"Can't believe the feds showed up" Benny shouted.

"Don't blame me!" Carlos yelled back defensively "I did what was asked of me" he then added.

"You should count yourself lucky no-one saw you, or the boss is going to have your balls served on a plate" Benny snapped.

"You were the one supposed to be keeping watch" Carlos snarled.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know." Benny shouted back in a angry voice.

They were both interrupted by the booming voice from the opposite side of the room. "I take it everything went smoothly."

"Yes!" The two men spoke in unison.

"So did she give you any trouble Carlos?" Came the gruff voice in the dimly lit room.

"No boss" Carlos answered him.

"I hope that Benny didn't cause any trouble." .

"No! not at all boss." Carlos answered, as he glared at Benny.

"Good! because you know I don't tolerate anyone who betrays me. Hope there is a lesson to be learnt from this."

"Yes sir" Carlos replied in a rather shaky voice.

Boss strolled across to both men. He placed a shoulder around Carlos leading him from the room whilst he barked orders at Benny to get his car ready.

"Now tell me. Did Rosanna scream, struggle, beg for mercy?"

The man described in detail how he had drowned the woman now known as Rosanna. How long it took the her to die and how he had seeked pleasure from watching her struggling for a single breath. He would have hung around longer if it wasn't for the fact that he had been interrupted by someone constantly banging on the door and then the FBI showing up unexpectantly. "I had to make a quick exit though" Carlos explained.

"No-one saw you did they?" Boss asked his voice tinted with a hint of anger.

"Definitley not!. You know you can always count on me boss, but the feds they were swarming all over the place" He decided honesty was the best policy and this wasn't his fault. He was convinced the boss would understand.

"The feds eh?" There was an eerie silence and Carlos started to look worried "Screw the feds they have nothing on us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they prepared to disperse from the crime scene, Booth was eager to question the landlord. As he had been the one that had reported his suspicions to the authorities in the first place he figured he may be able to help with his enqueries. Booth found him being looked after by two fellow agents and he seemed rather agitated.

"Excuse me?"

The short, stubby dishevelled man glanced up at Booth. "Yeah!"

"I'm special agent Seeley Booth" he held up his badge in a bid to gain the mans proper attention. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah you and all the rest" he snapped. He then stood up and suddenly began yelling "Look I want to know how long you people are going to be here! I also want to know who's responsible for this damage Do you realise how much it's going to cost to fix this place up!"

"Mr..." then Booth realised he didn't even have his name.

"Davis, Frank Davis"

"We're investigating a triple homicide." Booth informed him hoping for a better reaction. He just couldn't believe this mans lack of respect. "Now can you give me the names of the family that lives here."

"I don't know. Isn't that something you need a warrant for" Frank answered him, a little clueless though.

"Maybe we could carry on this little discussion downtown then. I gotta warn you though it could take hours" he smirked.

"Alright, alright!" Benitz, Juan Benitz. and his wife Maria. Moved in a couple years ago. Really nice, friendly you know. Always paid the rent on time. I think they both had good jobs, always dressesd proper. If you ask me they seemed kind of wealthy to be living in these parts."

"_Wealthy people do not live in squallor" _came Booth's thought. "Okay what about the kids?"

"Kids! Ah the kids. You mean Rosie and Cate."

Booth wrote the names down on his little notepad. "What do you know about them?"

"Well Cate she was just a tadpole when they moved in, no more than four or five. Then there was Rosie. She was a troublemaker. Parents get her into a good school yet she still get into trouble, hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"How so?" Booth enquired as he glanced up from his notes.

"Well I came around one afternoon. Mrs Benitz said the sink was blocked so I came round to fix it and I found Rosie with this guy. He looked like some gangbanger. I caught them shooting up in the kitchen."

"Did you inform her parents?"

"No way thats not my place" he retorted.

Booth decided that would be enough for now. _This guy sure knows alot about these people. _"Thankyou Mr Davis. If I have any futher questions i'll sure to be in touch." Catching up with Brennan he told her he needed to get back to FBI headquarters and alert Cullen of the situation so far.

"What about Caitlin?" Brennan enquired. She had never been one for children, but for some strange reason she felt a connection to this child.

"She's an important witness Bones. I'll call child services make sure they're aware of the case.

"Child services?" Her eyes shot up in disbelief "You're not serious? Having had experience in the system herself she was a little reluctant for Caitlin to have to go through that.

"Calm down Bones! It's only temporary. Once we have a positive identity on the victims, i'll go about trying to locate any other family members. Now go! Do what you do best."

Brennan wasn't sure she liked the idea but for now she would have to agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the Jeffersonian Brennan hurried into the lab. She quickly hollered for both Hodgins and Zach who both seemed to be engaged in some unethical experiment they were so famous for. She needed them to assist her with the bodies which had been delivered almost simuntaneously. Brennan had already notified Cam who was going to carry out an autopsy on the drowning victim.

"Okay Dr Brenann what do we have here?" Zach questioned. Now he was a full fledged anthropologist himself, he liked to act with total professionalism.

"I carried out a preliminary analysis at the scene, but I need to I need you to go over the bodies again. See if you can determine height, weight and exact cause of death. I also want tissue samples and could you check for particulates, and any fibers. HodginsI need for you check for any insect activity that may help us determine a more accurate time of death.

It was merely half and hour later when Booth strolled in to the lab carrying a sleeping child in his arms. "Hey Bones a little help here."

Brennan scowled at Booth. "Can't you see i'm a little busy. I thought you insisted on calling child services" she snarled as she stood there with her hand on her hips.

"Well I did, but they said they couldn't come and get her until tomorrow" he explained, hoping that Brennan would take pity. "Maybe I could just put her in your office. It would seem a shame to wake her."

"No way Booth! Do you have any idea what important artifacts I have displayed in there. Not to mention expensive equipment." As much as she wanted to help Booth, he had to understand the lab was a mature working enviroment and certainly no place for a child.

"Well where is Angela? I'm sure she'll love to watch her just until I get back."

"Angela will be needed here. You want answers Booth then I need to get back to work" she firmly explained in a defintive tone.

"Fine then! I'll just have to stay with her" He stomped along to Brennan's office cursing under his breath. He carefully laid Caitlin down on her couch. Then sat himself down in Brennan's comfy office chair. He began swinging around like some playful child. He fiddled with some paperwork displayed on the her desk then let out a wide yawn before letting his head fall forwards andhe fell soundly asleep.

"Dr Brennan" I can confirm that the victim number one is male. From his stature he seemes to be around 6ft 2" and weight to be at 180lbs. Cause of death was a single gun shot wound. The bullet entered here in the frontal lobe and lodged in the cranial cavity. He pulled out the remnants of a bullet. "Looks to be a 45 caliber."

"Okay what else?"

"I found maggots and eggs laid by predatory beetles. This guy has been dead at least 10 days." Hodgins added.

"Alright what about out second victim. Zach hovered over the second body "This one is female, height is at 5ft 7" and weighing in at 120lbs. She also died from a single gunshot wound to the frontal lobe, only hers was a through and through. From the size of the wound I can conclude that the same weapon was used. I also found a hairline fracture on her left scaphoid, done premortem. I think she may have struggled with her killer. I found some blue fibers too but I haven't been able to identify yet" he concluded.

"Good work Zach" she brushed past him gently slapping his shoulder as she did so.

Angela stepped up to the platform where Brennan, Zach and Hodgins were busy hovering over the two bodies sprawled out on the examination table. "So what would you like me for? she asked glancing away from decomposing remains.

"I need you for you to get working on these dental records for me. Brennan ordered before deciding to check on Booth and Caitlin. She quietly entered her office and smiled as she was met with a sleeping Booth at her desk and Caitlin still deep in slumber on her couch.

Brennan proceeded to wake Booth from his little snooze but not before she heard Caitlin tossing and turning. She let out some mumbled mixed up words before she opened her eyes and screamed out. "NO MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"

Brennan leapt into action, scooping the hysterical child in her arms. Caitlin hit out, flinging her arms at Brennan. "Caitlin it's me Temperance it's okay sshh."

Booth in hearing the commotion was startled awake. "Caitlin!" but he shrank back down when he noticed Brennan seemed to have everything under control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to cover for you again Benny!" Carlos made it quite clear his snivelling partner. Since the boss had left for the afternoon Carlos had decided to get a few things off his chest.

"Hey i'm sorry. It won't happen again" Benny sniffled.

"Your damn right it won't happen again" Carlos pulled out a flick knife and held it at Benny's face, teasing it down his left cheek. "Just remember, next time you just make sure you keep watch and I do the deed, got it?"

"Got it" Benny replied shaking violently.

Carlos still had the knife and began training it futher down his body until it rested on his gential area. "Hey Carlos this-this isn't f-unny" he stuttered almost pissing himself.

"What if boss finds out about you trying to screw the girl. Do you have any idea what he would do? He'd kill us both without a second thought."

Benny was lost for words instead he just nodded gritting his teeth as he felt the knife jab in a little more.

"You better hope the feds don't find any any evidence that links you or me to the crime. Or else you'd better start planning your funeral" With those words he pulled the knife away.

Benny stood there grasping his pants as a wet patch began to seep through.


	4. Chapter 4

Thnks to everyone who has reviewed. These first chapters have been difficult to write because it's case stuff and i'm not too good with it. I'm including Cam in this fic and i'm writing her as if she is not too fond of Brennan. Booth and her are not romantically involved though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

Booth couldn't help but have total admiration at how she handled the situation. It was almost like she was an old hand at it, even though he knew she had no experience with kids whatsoever. "You know Bones. I am really impressed at your sudden child rearing skills."

For a moment there she thought he was being scarcastic "What's thats supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just sometimes I think you don't give yourself enough credit. You try to act as if you're this strong woman with a hard exterior, with walls no-one can penetrate. Just remember, deep down Bones you're only human with feelings and emotions. Also from what I can see there are some certain maternal instincts breaking their way through."

"That's illogical Booth. Just because i'm a woman doesn't mean it's my biological destiny to have children, to nuture them, to give up my whole life up for them. I would never allow myself to bring a child into this world knowing the horrors of what we do to one another. Besides, there has never been conclusive proof that women just 'have' maternal instincts. It can derive from ones own upbringing, socioeconomic conditions and culteral beliefs. Even some pregnant women don't develop their maternal feelings until the last stages of pregnancy when progestoron levels decrease.

Booth stood there open mouthed. She always has an answer for everything, even something as simple as having kids, which to most people would be the most joyous occasion in the world "You know forget I said anything."

Brennan knew she had hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry Booth, but you didn't carry around your son around for nine months, and then give up your whole career and life to take care of him. I'm sure you love Parker very much but no amount of babysitting will ever get me to change my mind."

Booth was about to say something when there came a knock on the door. It was Cam and it looked like she had something important to discuss with them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she eyed them both suspiciously. She knew she must have come at a bad time.

Brennan stood up from the couch where she had been sitting with Caitlin. "No you weren't interrupting anything. Did you get any results from the autopsy?"

"Cause of death was definitley asphyxiation from drowning. Body was in full rigor which sets in approximatley 12 hours after death. I'd say she died anytime between 12-24 hours ago. The bruising on her upper arms did form a handprint which suggests she was held down very hard. I've sent scrapings from the fingernails and hair samples. I also carried out a tox screen but it came back negative" She sighed, wishing there was something more she could tell them. "I'm sorry but other than that there isn't much more I can tell you."

Brennan's heart sank. Normally it would be Booth who would get stressed when they reached a dead end, but this time she felt like she owed Caitlin to find out who did this. "I need to find out if Angela has an ID yet" Saying that she left the room leaving Booth and Cam alone.

Cam watched as Booth stared at Brennan as she hurried from her office. Booth noticed Cam was staring at him and he turned to face her, either one of them not saying a word.  
After what seemed like several minutes but was really only seconds, Cam broke the silence.

"Are you and Dr Brennan involved in something I should know about?"

Booth instantly felt awkward, as he hadn't expected her to ask that as a random question. "What do you mean?" He answered defensively.

"Oh come on Seeley! I've seen the way you look at her, the way you act when she's around. I am a woman, so just call it a womens intutiton."

Booth really didn't have the energy to strike up a conversation with her on this matter. "I really have no idea what you're getting at. She's my partner Camille. We work together."

Camille smirked "Whatever you say Seeley, whatever you say. Just remember I call the shots around here so if you are screwing the doc and it causes friction in the lab, then I won't hesitate to take matters in my own hands."

Booth wasn't really in the mood for mind games. He approached her until his face was inches from her. "I believe you've been told before if she goes you'll lose the whole damn team and that includes me."

A small yawn from the direction of the couch broke up their bickering as Booth quickly tended to Caitlin. "I really need to make arrangements for Caitlin until social serices come get ther tomorrow."

"So what is the deal with the kid?" was her next question.

"She's a possible witness in a homicide" He suddenly felt a chill as he realised from the way she had freaked out just before. It was now obvious one of the bodies recovered was her mother and she had watched her murder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Boss had arrived back from his trip that afternoon he had instantly requested Carlos to meet him in his study.

Carlos nervously entered _What does he want this time_ "Yeah boss you wanted to see me."

"I've just recieve some information pertaining to recent events. It saddens me to the point of disbelief that we have been betrayed not once but twice by our sweet Rosanna."

"Carlos didn't have any idea what boss was talking about "What'dya mean boss?" He asked rather calmly.

It has come to my attention that that she was hiding a very dark secret from us."

Carlos was confused "How so boss?" He was hoping this business would be put behind him, but it seemed there were some undiscovered skeletons lurking in the closet.

"Our Rosanna was hiding a child from our little happy family" he remarked in a cold voice. "Her child!"

"Her child?" Carlos exclaimed, a little shocked that in the year and a half he had become involved in her she never cared to mention she had a kid.

The boss came closer and Carlos could see rage in his eyes. "Now where do you suppose that child is now?"

"How the fuck would I know!" Carlo spay back vehemently. "I just did what you ordered me to do. I got rid of her meddling parents and I then I got rid of her."

"So there was no-one in the house on both visits then?"

"Absolutley not!" Carlos snapped. Only now, how could he be sure. _What if there was someone else there? What if I had been seen _Then he thought of Benny he was in the house too. What if he had been seen? It was becoming more and more apparent that this wasn't going to be as simple as it first seemed.

"I can't afford to take any chances. I want you to find the kid." Boss then commanded, his tone of voice told Carlos that he was deadly serious.

"What! How?" Carlos was severely enraged at what he was being asked. _Like I don't have anything else to do_.

"Use your imagination Carlos. Don't let me down or there will be consequences."

Carlos nodded thens slipped away wandering where the hell he would start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had her fingers crossed that Angela had something for her. "Ange? tell me you have something."

Angela smiled at her best friend "It just so happens I do."

"So come on tell me what is it?"

"Well the victims were definitley Juan Benitz, forty two years old. He worked as a nutritionist, so nothing sinister there. Maria Benitz was thirty three years old. She worked as bank teller. They were Originally from Columbia, South America but had been living legally in the US for three years. Their last known address was in Odessa, Texas. The file stated they had one child, a daughter named Rosanna Benitz, nineteen years old.

"So what about Caitlin?" Brennan asked.

"I didn't find anything on her. Maybe she wasn't their child."

"Then who's is she?" Brennan's mind drifted back to when Caitlin had cried out, and finally it dawned on her.

"Oh god!"

"What is is?" Angela asked. She could tell Brennan had had some sort of answer come into her smart head.

"We just presumed that Juan and Maria were her parents. What if is was Rosanna who was her mother" It was a long shot but it was certainly a possibility.

"The daughter?" Angela questioned, now quite intrigued which Brennan's theory. "How old is Caitlin though?"

"The landlord said they moved into the house a couple of years ago and he guessed Caitlin was about four or five. I'd put her now at maybe six or seven."

Angela gasped "That meant Rosanna would have have been pregnant when she was twelve or thireen. Wow being a teenage mom wouldn't have been easy."

"I need to speak to Booth. Find Cam. Ask her to examine the body again to see if she has indeed given birth. If the people who killed Rosanna and her parents know about Caitlin then her life maybe in danger."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brennan found Booth still in her office. He was sitting with Caitlin, and by the looks of it he was reading her a story. She stood in the threshold listening to him telling the story.

"Her eyes shone like the stars. They glittered like a sparkle on the ocean. Her hair glistened in the rays of the sun. It was then that the strong, brave knight realised he was in love with the angelic looking princess. He had only one thing on his mind and that was to sweep the princess of her feet. Lift her onto his white steed and then ride with her to his kingdom in a faraway land. Where they could both live happily ever after."

Caitlin giggled "Do they get to kiss? They just have to kiss" Her gaze then drifted to the doorway of the office when she noticed Brennan was stood there trying not to laugh.

"So Booth. Who is the angelic princess?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Booth blushed a little, wandering how long she had been stood there. "Nobody in particular" he lied. Of course he knew exactly who it was, not that he could ever tell her that, nor could he tell her the feelings he had for her. The feelings that were devouring his insides out on a daily basis. "Its just a story Bones. I made it up, thought it pretty tasty myself. I tell it to Parker all the time. Now getting off that subject please tell me you have something regarding the case."

"As a matter of fact I do" She wasn't about to divulge her findings to Booth in front of Caitlin though. "Maybe we should talk outside" she prompted.

As Booth made a move to follow Brennan, Caitlin grabbed his hand, holding on as if for dear life "Don't leave me" she whimpered.

"It's alright. Dr Brennan and I will be right outside. As soon as I come back lets say we go get ice cream. Maybe Dr Brennan could join us" He cast her a hopeful glance accompanied with a pouty look that told her to say yes.

"I'd like that."

The little girl released her grip and smiled "Yay!"

Once they were outside her office Booth gave her the go ahead to talk to him.

"I think Rosanna Benitz maybe Caitlins mother."

"Our drowning victim?" Booth enquired, although a little surprised that she had come to this conclusion this early on into the investigation. It certainly wasn't the kind of information he was looking for just now, but it was a start.

Angela at this very moment is getting Cam to confirm whether or not she's ever given birth. I still can't be sure 100 until we are able to obtain a DNA test to confirm it . I'm pretty confident though it will prove to be a match."

Her optimism was concrete enough for him, but either way he was still looking a triple homicide with no idea who was responsible. I need something positive I can work with Bones" He hadn't intended to sound pushy or forceful, and he was pretty sure the squints would work their asses off to obtain as much information they could. Still he couldn't help thinking it would not be enough. These were members of organised crime. They could murder a man, woman or child and not feel pity, or remorse and the most terrifying thing was, they never left clues, traces and nine times out ot ten was virtully untouchable.

"Booth i'm worried she maybe in danger." Brennan finally confided her concerns to him which rested solely on this newly discovered piece of information.

"What makes you think that?"

"Like you said, these men kill in cold blood. Caitlin only survived because she hid out in the closet. What happens if they find out about her? What if they come after her? What happens if they know she is involved.? If these people are as ruthless as you make them out to be i'm sure they won't have any qualms about taking out one small child" She was spilling out her concerns rapidly. It was just the thought terrified her. She knew how silly it was. She worked with skeletor remains day in day out knowing they were once a living , breathing human being who was normally so cruelly taken from this earth. People from all walks of life. She never got emotionally attached because deep down she knew it would only eat her up.

"Calm down Bones!" He gently grabbed her by both shoulders "Bones! Maybe you have been writing those crime books of yours just a little too long" He had the upmost respect for her and the job that she did, but it seemed ever since she had teamed up with him in the field she had become super sleuth number one. "Lest you forget that i'm the FBI agent, so just let me do the investigating here Bones. Now how about getting that DNA test?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos decided to go alone on this one. He hadn't really wanted to bring Benny along just incase he messed things up again. Deciding that the best course of action was to start back at the family home. He had managed to track down the landlord _A Frank Davis _He reminded himself as he sat in his dark sedan with tinted windows. He was sat across from the nice house which to his amazement was located in a very upmarket area of town. An hour had passed already and Carlos was getting rather agitated. _Why is it always me who ends up with the crappy jobs_ he thought to himself. It was at that moment that he saw the rather shabby looking man pull up in his driveway and then seconds later enter his home. Carlos thought it best to now make his move. He reached for his his 45 caliber handgun, handling it carefully as he placed the silencer firmly on the end. Well he had to take precautions. This, after all was a residential area and he'd rather not draw attention to himself.

Frank Davis sat himself down on his comfy armchair. With his trusty tv remote in his hand he began to flick through the channels. He had had a shit day so far. He was still reeling from the fact that one of his properties was still deemed a crime scene pending an investigation. He was more angry that he couldn't even begin to survey the damage the house had suffered. The tv was doing nothing to satisfy him either. "Absolute trash!" He raved on as he was then interrupted by the loud knock at the door. He sauntered over to see who could be bothering him.

As soon as the door opened Carlos was greeted by the dirty looking man. Without hesitation he pushed him backwards inside the propery and quickly slammed the door shut with a backwards flick of his foot.

Frank almost lost his balance, grumbling at the well dressed hispanic man that had appeared on his doorstep had subsequently pushed him hard inside. He managed to steady himself but no sooner as he was back safely on his feet he found himself with a gun in his face "W-Who are you? W-what the h-hell do you want?" Frank stuttered as he tried to remain calm and collected.

"It doesn't matter who I am. It would be in your best interest if you don't ask questions. Now I understand a terrible crime took place at a house you own downtown. Kensington Road I believe."

"How do you know about that?" Frank asked, afraid of what the answer was going to be."

"Lets just say I have my resources. Now am I correct?" He kept his tone professional. It was always better that way.

The man nodded in agreement. He was trying desperatley not to show fear.

"Now am I correct in my knowledge that the feds are overseeing the investigation?"

Frank eyed the middle aged man suspiciously. He was sure he had seen him before. "You knew Rosie Benitz didn't you?" He plucked up the courage to ask.

Carlos forced the gun further into his face so the tip was just touching his right cheek. "I told you not to ask questions!"

Frank swallowed hard but for some reason he didn't seem to be taking the threats against him seriously. "I never forget a face" he reminded him "I saw you at the house once. You piece of filth!"

Carlos laughed in his face "I'm the piece of filth! What about about the place they were living in. You should be ashamed of yourself old man. Letting such a nice family share company with termites and rats" He teased the gun up to Franks forehead. He saw that he was sweating profusley and his hands trembled.

Frank had the awful feeling that he wasn't about to get out of this little interrogation alive.

"Now i'm sure the FBI have been asking you some juicy questions, and I want to know what you've told them."

Frank felt himself tensing "It was just one Agent and I didn't tell him anything. Just that I knew the family thats all. What else could I tell them? I was only their landlord for christs sakes!"

Carlos whipped the gun around Franks head, stunning him "I happen to be religious you fat bastard. Now this agent What was his name?"

"I can't remember" He lied, as he rubbed his head with his hand realising it was bleeding badly. He wasn't about to let some gangbanger get the better of him.

Carlos without warning shoved the gun into the mans mouth and gently cocked the trigger. "Now maybe we should try this again. "What was his name?"

Frank was on the verge of doing something very humiliating in his pants and it was at this moment he finally relented "Booth, Agent Seeley Booth. He was there with his partner, a woman. I think she identifies skeletons."

"Interesting" Carlos grinned as he stroked his chin. "One more question. Then I promise I will leave you to get some peace. My boss has it in his head that Rosanna had a kid."

Frank was taken back by that statement, and for once he was stumped for an answer "Not that I know of" For all he knew could have been true but for once he was telling the truth he really had no idea.

"Yeah I thought he was kind of crazy too. I say how could that slut ever be fit to be a mommy."

Frank laughed. Not that he ever thought of her that way, but then he did know the kinds of activities she was enaged in. His only regret was not speaking up sooner. Maybe informing Juan and Rosanna about her certain drug problem.

Carlos joined him by letting out a bellowing laugh. Then a shot rang out and Frank yelped falling to his knees in agony.

"You fucking bastard!" He stared down a the gaping hole just above his kneecap.

"You were at the scene the whole time right?" Carlos then asked.

"Yes" he sobbed as he clutched at the bleeding wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

"So you must have seen something right?" He again forced the gun in his direction, but this time resting it under his chin.

"Okay, Okay. The FBI took her."

"Who? Who did they take?" He asked in a rather agitated tone of voice.

"Well little Cate of course."

"The benitz' little brat."

"Yeah" Was this who this man was after. He suddenly realised what he had done. He had given this asshole information on a innocent child.

Carlos had just about had enough of this. It was time to wrap things up in the only way necessary. He snickered. "For now this information will have to do. Well it's been nice knowing you but now I have to bid you farewell" and with those last words Carlos fired one shot right between Franks eyes. The blood splattered over the wall as Frank fell backwards. His eyes were wide with fear but he was pretty dead.

Carlos satisfied he was able to obtain some useful information he calmly left the house smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had stuffed themselves full of ice cream. Brennan had decided her next plan of action would be to take Caitlin back to her apartment. She needed to take the calm approach at getting her to try and reveal some much required information. If she invited Angela over then maybe if caitlin had managed to get a look at the attackers, perhaps her best friend could get a sketch down on paper. If they had a face to work with it would be a start at least.

Booth was less then convinced when Brennan told him about them going back to her place. "Do you think it's wise you taking Caitlin back to your apartment? I mean if you think she could be in danger, then that puts you in danger too."

As much as Brennan appreciated his concerns over her safety, now really wasn't the time. "I'll be fine Booth. I don't really think whoever did this has any idea i'm working with the FBI. They don't know who I am much less where I live or whether they would even go through that much trouble."

Booth couldn't believe she just said that "Bones! These men are killers. They have no appreciation for human life whatsoever. They get what they want and get away with it. So if you're really that intent on going home then i'm going to stay with you."

"Wh..." before she could say another word he brought his finger to her lips.

"That is my final answer" he reminded her pulling his hand away and then picking up Caitlin who had since fallen asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos sneered conceitedly as he met with his boss to inform of him of his recent findings.

"You say you have some information for me?" Boss roared. He was expecting promising results from one of his best men.

"Yeah! but you're not going to like it" He bowed his head, even flinching as he could almost feel the bullet piercing his skin. The pain never came though as he lifted his head. Boss hadn't move from the position he was in when Carlos had first entered the room. He felt he could almost breathe again.

"Quit with small talk just tell me straight."

"Well there was someone in the house alright, but it was the younger kid, Caitlin. The FBI has her proabably dumped her with child services already."

There was silence as boss thought deeply "Could this kid have been Rosies?"

"Are you kidding? I knew this chick inside out. Caitlin was her just her kid sister." The more he thought about it the more he began to question his own judgement. _She was pretty overprotective of her kid sister, and the mom ad dad didn't seem to act the doting parents _He pondered with his thoughts, believing that it could be true.

"You know come to think of it. It may be a possiblility. She goes back to the house to collect her kid, finds her parents dead but doesn't bargain on me turning up. The brat could have been hiding somewhere. Hell she could have seen or heard the whole thing."

Boss didn't look happy. "Find her!"

"Yes boss" _Young blood_ He could taste it now. He liked the young ones. They could be easily handled. "First I need to find out more about this agent Booth and this partner of his. I believe they may know where the girl is."

Boss darted him a look "What was that? Agent Booth did you say?"

"Yes" replied carlos. "Why? Do you know him?"

"I had dealings with him a long time ago. He got one of my men the needle. It was after a big drugs bust. I had almost forgotton about him" Boss sniggered "This time I get to kill two birds with one stone."


	6. Chapter 6

Angela said she's not going to be able to make it." Brennan has just finished telling Booth. She had called her best friend as soon as they arrived at her apartment. 

"I think it's for the best. It looks like Caitlin here is out like a light anyway" Booth explained to Brennan as she hung up the phone. He gazed down a the sleeping child. "Maybe we should let her sleep."

"I think you're right. I'll just go and make up the guest bed" With that she disappeared into a room down the hall.

Booth sat himself down on her comfy couch Caitlin still in his arms. He sighed, and for a moment wished he was sat here with a certain anthropologist in his arms. _Definitley wishful thinking._

Brennan hollered from the direction of what Booth presumed was the guest room. Taking that as notification that the room must be ready he picked himself up and took Caitlin into the room. She didn't even stir as he layed her down on the freshly made bed.

"Why don't you go and get us some wine" Brennan suggested "You'll find some bottles in the cupboard next to the fridge. Just give me five minutes whilst I get Caitlin undressed"

"Wine?" he asked, surprised at her choice of beverage. Who was he to argue "Sure. Do you have red or white?"

"Red" she answered and with that he made a quick exit towards the kitchen. He felt rather apprehensive as he poured the wine into a couple of glasses. This was the first time he had been in her apartment when they were about to consume alcohol. He would have to make sure he kept his cool.

"So what would you want to do?" Her husky voice asked as she joined him on the couch. Booth looked up and gasped noticing she had changed into a strapless cami top and cotton pants showing off her curves and cleavage just a little more then he was used to seeing. _I could think of a few things._ _No Seeley get a grip, this is just your partner you're thinking about._ When didn't he think about her. He thought about her at every crime scene, at the lab or even when they were out catching bad guys. He relished in the thoughts of what it would it be like if they were to take their partnership to the next level. _Stop it! You were the one that drew the line. __I did it for us all of us, her especially. I couldn't bare it if something was to happen to her because of something personally aimed at me._

"Booth?" Her voice sounded again.

Booth interrupted by his sordid thoughts said the one thing that came to his mind "How about a movie?" Now eyeing up her spacious new tv she must have purchased recently.

"Well my dvd collection isn't exactly what you call on top form so you'll have to settle for.." She picked up the first disc she came to and showed it to Booth.

"Pretty Woman! That a chick flick i'll have you know."

Brennan shrugged "Angela insisted I'd borrow it. I haven't exactly watched it yet."

"Well I guess I can tolerate it" _Not that i'll be watching the screen anyway_ he secretly thought.

After the dvd was popped in and began playing Brennan instinctively nestled in closer to her partner. She was now able to feel his perfect toned body underneath her. "Sorry!" she quickly apologised as she felt him flinch a little.

"No you're fine Bones" assuring her it was okay. He just wanted to cherish the moment while it lasted.

It was at this moment she felt a feeling like never before. She had never thought of Booth as any more then just a very overprotective partner. There was never really any feeling of sexual attraction. She had to focus too much on her job then to let her biological urges cloud her better judgement. Now though as she sat there snuggled into him she felt a strange sensation welling up inside. _Get ahold of yourself Temperance. This is your partner nothing else._

"She sure was a looker for a hooker eh Bones?" Booth chipped in as the credits rolled.

"Booth!" She shoved his arm playfully "I'm just glad they lived happily ever after. Just a like fairytale. It's a shame real life isn't such a fairytale" Quickly changing the subject she strolled to the kitchen breaking out another bottle of wine "How about some more wine?"

"Only if you think it's a good idea" He didn't want for her to get too drunk. He knew what happened to people when they drank too much or to people like Bones who weren't used to drinking that often.

"Why not?" she questioned as she filled another two glasses and then made herself comfortable. "So what do you think is going to happen to Caitlin?"

"I'm not sure. Child welfare have definitley informed me they can come collect her tomorrow so at least that way she will be safe."

She gazed at him, suddenly seeing the sorrow in his arms. "How can you be sure she'll be safe. There won't be some strong FBI agent there to protect her, will there? Maybe we should look after her until we catch the people who are responsible."

"Trust me Bones she'll be alot safer there then with us. I can't be there 24/7, and not to sound sexist or anything but you're not really in the position to keep her safe either."

Hurt spread over her face "Okay then what about at the lab? The security is very tight there." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away fearing Booth would think she was getting too emotional again.

Booth saw the tear but ignored it "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He kicked himself for saying that. She was very resiliant, self sufficient and he wouldn't deny her that, but these people weren't the type to mess with. He hugged her closer. He stared into her eyes and they looked back at him. That wine was beginning to have an effect on him as he felt the urge to crash his lips onto hers.

"Booth what are you doing? She asked, now a little uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. His chocolate eyes were full of sincerity, his lips were so inviting._ What am I doing?_ She felt compelled to him. _This wine has really fogged my mind._

_No I can't take advantage of the situation. It would be wrong_ He so wanted nothing more then to taste her, but he needed to be the strong here. He was a gentleman after all. However, they hadn't had that much to drink. So it could be forgiven if they just got caught up in the moment.

They were inches apart now their lips almost touching but just as he was about to feel something he hadn't felt before a loud scream from the other room brought them back to their senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos sat in his car reading the file he had just been handed by a very close trusted friend of his. "So Diego. Is this everything?"

"It's what you requested. Everything I could dig up on that Agent Booth and his lady friend Dr Temperance Brennan. Do I get my payment now?"

Carlos flicked throught the file "You've done me proud Diego, Boss will be pleased." He reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope in which he hesitantly handed over.

Diego opened it and pulled out a handful of one hundred dollar bills "I take it it's all here" he asked in a threatening undertone.

Carlos nodded "Five thousand dollars just like we agreed. Now if you don't mind i've got certain things to prepare. Now I still can count on you and Munch to assist when I give the say so right?"

"You bet! I'm looking forward to bringing out some of my means of torture again" Diego smirked.

"Now, now! Boss calls the shots. Our first priority is the kid. Then we can take care of this Booth character."

"Don't forget about the woman. I can taste sweet blood already." Diego licked his lips lustfully.

Carlos eyed him distastefully. "Don't get your rocks off too soon Boss hasn't decided about her yet. Booth is the one he wants the revenge on. Now you'd better get going. Remember nobody sees and nobody hears, got it?"

Diego nodded before disappearing into the night.

"This is very interesting" Boss spoke calmly as he studied the file. "Looks here like Booth has a weakness."

Carlos raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Boss sneered "Booth has a son. A really cute kid by the name of Parker. Just four years old, isn't that sweet" he mocked sarcastically.

Carlos had a feeling where this was going "Do you want me to kill his kid?"

"Carlos! What do you think I am, some kind of monster. No I have a better idea, but for now you'd better rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brennan woke to the distinctive sound of a well known ringtone, and as she fought the grogginess that overwhelmed her she realised it was indeed her own. When she struggled to sit up she became aware of a small arm clutching her tightly around the waist. It then came to her obvious attention that she wasn't in her own bed but in none other then the guest bed and she was lying beside Caitlin. The child didn't sir and she gently moved her small fragile arm and rested it onto the mattress. She glanced over and gasped in shock to find her partner there in a peaceful slumber. He was laying on the other side of Caitlin and was snoring ever so slightly. Her head throbbed as she aimed to recall the events from last night. Her and Booth sitting cozily, drinking wine and watching a movie. Then there had been the scream, the scream that interrupted something she knew was never meant to happen. The failed kiss between her and Booth. She clambered out of bed dashing into the living area to answer the phone.

"Hello" she answered a little abruptly.

The familiar voice on the other end came from none other then Angela. "Bren! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No! why?" She quickly checked the clock and let out a yelp when it read nine thirty. "I'm late! How can I be late. I'm never late" she raced back into the guest room "Booth wake up!"

"Em sweetie did you just say Booth?"

"No time Angela. Has Cam got back to you on our victim?"

"Thats why I was ringing. Cam confirmed she had given birth between three to six years ago."

"The timeline fits" she answered "Okay i'll be there in say an hour."

"Sure sweetie."

Caitlin on hearing the panic stricken voice from the room nudged Booth in the side. "Mr Booth" she called.

"Uh go back to sleep Parker" he mumbled in his obvious dreamy state." He in fact had been thinking of the previous night and the kiss that had almost happened. It was then he pictured them as happy couple where Parker had interrupted them in a very compromising position. Now though as he became fully cohernet he realised that the voice didn't belong to Parker. It was instead a young female voice. She was certainly disturbing him but sadly there was no compromising position.

_Parker?_ "Mr Booth Auntie Tempe is screaming."

"W-What! Booth shot up instantly, seeing the side of the bed where she had fallen asleep was empty. "Bones!" he shouted, now a little worried.

Brennan appeared in the doorway a little frustrated. "Booth i'm late it's gone nine thirty."

Booth relaxed, as he lay back down. "Is that all? I thought something bad had happened."

Brennan rolled her eyes "Is that what you constantly worry about? That i'm in danger even in my own home."

"Bones! wherever you go you seem to find trouble, so excuse for being concerned." He couldn't help his protective tendancies. He just cared about her so much it would kill him if she got hurt in anyway.

"Booth I don't need the third degree from you, at least not now. Are you going to get yourself out of bed and get Caitlin ready for me? Cam was able to determine that Rosanna gave birth three to six years ago making my suspicions possibly true. She is also able to compile that sketch if Caitlin is willing to help."

Booth sighed "Well if miss workaholic insists. Come on you" as he lifted Caitlin out of the bed and began to grab her clothes.

"I want Aunty Tempe to do it." Caitlin screamed as Booth began to pull off the t shirt that Brennan had dressed her in the night before.

"Aunty Tempe?" Booth cast a smirk at Brennan as she prepared some cornflakes so at least the child could have something in her stomach before they left.

"I know, but she chose it not me, and besides it sounds kind of nice don't you think?" Not having any proper nieces or nephews Brennan found the Aunty Tempe thing kind of special.

"I think you've won her over Bones she really likes you."

Brennan could see where he was going with those little comments. "I know what you're trying to say and it won't make me change my mind."

"One day Bones. One day you may think differently."

Fifteen minutes later and they were out of the apartment. Booth escorted Brennan to the suv, his hand placed on the small of her back as usual. He made sure to strap Caitlin into the car seat which he already had from his last trip out with Parker. Brennan saw this as a perfect opportunity "Could I drive?" she was waiting for his firm answer of 'NO', but to her amazement it never came.

"Sure Bones but don't get used to it or take advantage of my good nature" he said in a half serious, half joking tone of voice.

Brennan buckled her seatbelt and then ordered him to do the same thing. She couldn't count the number of times Booth drove and didn't wear his seatbelt and on this occasion it didn't seem like he he was being any more compliant. "You do know it's against the law" she reminded him in a definitive tone.

"I am the law Bones. Now don't worry about me." He then sat there grinning "Unless the reason you want me to buckle up is because you're such a bad driver."

Brennan shot him a darkened glance that forced Booth to keep quiet.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the lab with a rather anxious Angela greeting them. "Sweetie where have you been? I thought something happened."

"Not you too." Brennan said annoyed. "It was traffic, bedlam you know."

Angela shrugged whilst directing her gaze at Booth. "Honey you look still half asleep" Noticing his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Then just to confirm her suspicions he let out a yawn.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Booth slept with Aunty Tempe." Caitlin chipped in, and as she was only a child that statement came out totally wrong."

"Angela tried to conceal a burst of excitement on hearing that piece of information. "Sweetie" she chimed "tell me everything" and before either of them could explain Angela had already took Brennan's arm and began dragging her towards her office."

"Booth stayed at your place last night that much I know, but in the 'same' bed. Tell me what happened?" Angela asked her face holding a glimmer of hope.

Brennan casually took her jacket off and hung it over the back of her chair "For your information nothing happened. Well we may have almost kissed" She couldn't believe she was divulging that information to Angela. It would be around the lab by this afternoon. She would hear the constant whispering and the funny looks she would recieve everytime she strolled through the lab.

Angela squealed.

"Ange I said almost. It wasn't intentional at all. We had some wine and watched a movie and we were just caught up in the moment."

"So you're telling me that you were alone with that hunk of FBI hotness and you let an opportunity pass you by. Come on! Even with intoxicating liquid you still manged to refrain yourself. Bren, sweetie" Angela locked eyes with Brennan "Can't you see you are made for each other. Why can everyone see it except you."

"Ange it was Caitlin. She had a nightmare she was the one who interrupted us."

"Ah! so you may have gone ahead then" Angela prompted, still with slight hope for the two of them.

"I'm not sure" she responded in a rather disappointed tone. "Now going off the subject. How about you sit down with Caitlin and see if you can get her to describe anything."

Angela nodded in agreement, but she still carried the hope that something would happen and she hoped it was sooner rather then later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos and Benny had been sat outside Brennan's apartment since seven that morning. Boss had instructed that they spend the day following them both. First Brennan then Booth. Studying their daily routine would ultimatley make it easier to strike when they are most vulnerable.

Benny had taken a nap before a slap across the back of his head jolted him awake. "There they are!" Carlos pointed as he surveyed the three of them exiting the building. The tinted windows thankfully kept them well hidden from prying eyes. He became increasingly interested when he saw how Booth was being very touchy with his so called partner.

Benny had to almost climb onto his partners lap to get a better look. "Tell me again why boss is so interested in that kid?"

Carlos slapped him again, but this time it was due to his stupidity level. "That kid may have seen one of us stupid. More likely you but boss believes she's a risk and as she's being looked after by that FBI agent she may feel the need to part with information.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well then we'll keep anyway and hand her over to some of your pedophile friends you hang out with sometimes."

"They are not pedophiles!" he stressed. They're just your average crackheads. Anyway to make it easier why don't we just grab her now. It's only one agent, one doctor and she's a woman no less and a tiny kid. We could just shoot them and take her. Then we don't have to do all this surveillance shit."

"Carlos grabbed his gun, aiming it a Benny's head. "This is a residential neighborhood with too many possible witnesses. Oh and that doctor i'll have you know is trained in three martial arts" He was quickly running out of patience with his lack of intelligence. "We wait until we have sufficient information to give boss. Besides we use the element of surprise, it always works best."

When the suv drove off they followed causiously, making sure the didn't draw attention to thmselves. The traffic was horrendous and Benny's contant cursing was driving Carlos up the wall. "Will you quit it or i'll toss you right now."

Benny instantly quitened down as they caught up with the vehicle as it entered the Jeffersonian parking garage. "End of the line for now" Carlos said realising they weren't going to be able to follow any further.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Benny inquired.

"We wait."

"Didn't you say Agent Booth had kid. Why don't we go check it out."

Carlos paused in thought and then started up the car "Benny for once you just gave me a good idea. "We'll come back later. They'll have to exit this way so we'll be sure not to miss them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So honey can you tell me if you saw anyone the night your family were hurt." Angela like Brenann didn't really have much experience with kids so she tried to be as sensitive as remotely possible.

Caitlin just sat there with a blank expression. She was busy coloring with some crayons Angela had bought for to keep her occupied.

Angela tried again "Look Caitlin some bad people hurt your family and we need to find out who did it" she remained calm keeping her tone of voice consistant.

"Will Mr Booth be able to catch the bad man?" Caitlin then asked, totally out of the blue

"You can bet on it kiddo."

"My sister said the bad man was coming so she told me to hide in the closet. I didn't want to but she made me. I heard voices they were shouting they sounded angry.  
My sister was frightened, she kept asking for him not to hurt her over and over. I was so scared when I heard her screaming. Then she fell down onto the floor and the man was doing something bad. I didn't want to look but I did and I saw him. He had scary eyes and he talked funny."

"Thats really good. Can you tell me what this man looked like?"

Caitlin described best she could the man she saw. From what Angela could make out he had a rounded face with brown hair. He had a bald patch right in the center on the top of his head. His eyes were dark and he had some scars on his left cheek.

"I remember something else too. He had a picture on his hand it was like this." She then proceeded to draw a cross on a piece of her paper.

_It must be a tattoo. This would definitley help. _Angela smiled "You did real good."

Taking the sketch from Angela gave Brennan fresh hope. "This is excellent work Angela. Caitlin sure was able to give you a good description."

Booth couldn't agree more.

She also told me he had a tattoo, on his hand, a cross no less. Has to gang related right?"

Booth was deep in thought. "I'll have to check back at headquarters. This likeness is great i'll just put it through the database and see if we can come up with anything."

Brennan excused herself to check on Caitlin who she found was playing happily with some relics she had brought back from Gutemala. "Caitlin can you give me those NOW!" she shouted angrily, too angrily but before she could rectify herself Caitlin burst out crying and cowered away in the corner.

_I had to do it these are delicate artefacts _she argued with herself. Her voice louder then normal alerted Angela, Booth and even Cam who had come to give them the results of the DNA test carried out to come running.

Caitlin sat there sobbing heavily. "I'm sorry honey" Brennan was doing her best to redeem herself. I apologise for shouting at you it's just these are not toys they are very precious to me can you understand that? It was then she heard the clip, clop of heels entering her office. She swung around only to see Angela stood there with Booth and Cam hovering in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to I- It's just she had some artefacts which are irreplacable." Guilt quickly consumed her as she felt the heartfelt sobs emenating from Caitlins small body.

Booth went over in an effort to calm her down "Its okay. Aunty Tempe didn't mean it. She's just particularly agressive when it comes to her precious atefacts" Booth explained as the same time he darted her a look of contempt.

It was no use in engaging in a full blown argument. It was her fault and she knew it.

"Dr Brennan" The voice now cam efrom Cam. "You maybe trying to play happy families but i've got work to do. Now I thought you might want to know I recieved the DNA results and there was a match. Your victim was this child mother."

Brennan loked across at Caitlin "She will never know. She'll neve rknow who he real mother was."

Booth put a comforting arm around her shoulder. He decided it best to head back to headquarters. He really needed some information and was hoping by taking a trip there he would gain some "Come on Bones why don't I drop you and Caitlin back at your place and then i'll go and see what I can find out about this character."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos looked up from the newspaper he had been buried in when the black suv breezed past him. Glancing over he saw that Benny had been buried in something more interesting then the news. "Benny do you really have to read that stuff!" He spat as the pictures of scantily clad women jumped out at him.

"Why not?" He groaned "Hey a guys gotta have some enjoyment you know. Seeing as I haven't had some for so long. Maybe when we get hold of that scientist lady do you think I could well you know 'do' her."

Carlos pulled out his flick knife and held it firmly against his throat "Boss decides what happens to her not you! We follow his orders understand?" Don't get your jollies off and you'll get to keep these" he said viciously as he moved the knife down to the buldge in his pants.

They pursued the suv until it parked up outside Brennan's apartment. They watched as only Brennan and Caitlin exited the vehicle. Carlos flashed a grin. "Looks like they are both going to be alone. I believe it's time to call boss and ask him what he wants us to do."

Benny sank back into his seat obviously disppointed that he was probably not going to get any action.

"Hi boss its Carlos."

"I hope you've got something to tell me" came the gruff voice in response.

"Yeah we followed the agent to the Jeffersonian institution this morning. I don't think they left that place all day. Then we went to check out the ex and his kid all very cute. Then we tailed them back to the docs apartment where she has taken the kid in 'alone'. I've got to give it to you boss that agent Booth sure sticks to her like superglue.

"Good, good. So this Agent Booth has a soft spot for this Dr Brennan eh?"

"Sure looks like it, but for today It also seems that he has finally unhooked himself from the good doctor cause he's now leaving."

"Look Carlos the kid is the first priority" Boss informed him

"How do you want me to go about it boss?"

"Wait a couple of hours just in case the Agent comes back unexpectantly" It should be dark by then you'll be less noticed. Get that numbskull Benny to keep watch. Then you make your move."

Carlos shifted in his seat "What about Dr Brennan?"

"Grab the kid and make sure the lovely Dr Brennan isn't left alive."

Carlos thought it a little harsh, the whole killing thing, but if thats what the boss wanted then this would be what the boss gets. After all this was risky all on it's own. This Dr Brennan was strong, she was also an expert in martial arts. She would put up a fight she would resist leaving him no choice.

A/N Okay this leads up to the near drowning in the bathtub from chapter one. Then I will continue on with the events that are going to take place after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Booth sped to the FBI building at high speed. He was sure if the roads hadn't been so quiet he could easily have broken several speeding laws. He was just was eager to get as much information as the trusty FBI database would be able to conjure up with what he had to offer. He just hoped that Angela's artist impression was enough to trigger a lead in this investigation. As he entered the the lobby he was instantly greeted by the security chief Rick Dancer. A really friendly guy who had to be at least in his early fifties now. He quickly challenged the Agent as to why he was here so late.

"Hi there Agent Booth what brings you here at this time?"

Booths smiled at the ageing guard. He had know him all his years working for the bureau. "I got a possible lead in an investigation i'm working on."

"Ha Ha is that so? Isn't that lovely partner of yours accompanying you tonight" Rick questioned. He had to admit he was quite envious of this Agent Booth getting to work with such a hottie. Now someone at his age shouldn't really be thinking thoughts like that, but he figured as long he kept those thoughts to himself he wasn't hurting anyone.

"No Dr Brennan has other matters to attend to" Booth explained, at the same time feeling rather awkward that even the security guard had obviously taken his time to notice his partner at sometime or another.

Rick nodded "You just take care of the good doctor she was real nice to me the last time she was here."

"I certainly will" Booth promised before saying his goodbye and making his way quickly to the elevator. Just when he was in a rush the elevator was taking it's time. Once it stopped on the floor he'd requested he proceeded to his office. The computer was taking it's time to load and Booth began pacing. _Why is it this old thing is always on a go slow when really you just need it on a go fast _Booth internally argued with himself. Whilst he was waiting he had the urge to ring Brennan. He knew she would hate it and most likey curse him, but he would feel reassured if he just checked in on her. Once he was safe in the knowledge that she alright he could relax more. However, as reached for his cellphone which he was sure he had placed into the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out nothing but some old receipts. "Damn it! I must have left it in the car." On a happier note at least the computer was fully functional and Booth began his work. Once he had entered all the relevant iinformation he slumped down in his chair and began twiddling his thumbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos waited patiently. He needed to be sure everything would go according to plan, and that didn't include that Agent turning up and spoiling his best laid plan. He yawned as he felt his eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

"Now Benny i'm just going to take a well deserved nap. You be sure to wake me if you see anything unusual or if that Booth character comes back do you hear?"

Benny nodded. "Sure Carlos you can count on me."

Carlos raised his eyebrows. His faith in him so far hadn't been very forthcoming, but whether he liked it or not he was stuck with him.

Benny gazed out the window. Apart from the loud snoring emenating from his partner it was eerily quiet. Benny took one last look before slouching down in his seat and began flicking yet again through his porn. The blue honda that parked up across the street caused Benny to turn his attention away from the enjoyment he had been engaged in. He noticed the short and stout woman who was now strolling towards the apartment building.. He didn't recognise her and to be perfectly honest nothing seemed omnious enough to wake Carlos. _She probably just lives there. _Instead he began whistling to one of his favorite tunes as he got back down to business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had just poured Caitlin her glass of milk and had told her to get herself into bed when there came a knock on the door which startled her. "Who could that be? Surely not Booth." She crept over to the door and peeped through the spy hole to reveal a short, dark haired woman who seemed to be a little nervous. Unlocking the door but keeping the security chain in place she questioned the woman. "Can I help you?"

"Dr Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes."

"My name is Lisa Moore. I've been sent from child services." She flashed her credentials but Brennan wasn't taking any chances and asked for the middle aged woman to hand them over before carrying out a thorough inspection.

"After satisfied she was who she claimed to be Brennan hesitantly invited her in and decided to pose one of own questions " So what can I do for you?"

"I am sorry but i'm here for one Caitlin Benitz."

"What at this hour? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Brennan was ideally not impressioned.

"I know it's rather late but today it has been been non stop. I've dealt with at least twelve cases and I can assure you they weren't all pleasant. I was expecting to be here two hours ago but hey things don't always run to shedule."

"Well I'm just getting her to bed can't you come back in the morning."

"The social worker did her best to apologise yet again "I'm sorry but I have my orders, and well if I don't take her back with me then it's more then my jobs worth."

She sounded sincere and how could Brennan argue. It wasn't like she had kind of claim on this child, she had no choice but to comply. "Could you just wait here i'll go and get her." This wasn't going to be an easy task, in fact it was going to be difficult. She had grown fond of this child and at this moment in time was started to trust them. "Caitlin sweetheart" Brennan called as she entered the guest room to find her sitting on the bed drinking the milk she had prepared.

"Aunty Tempe i'm going to drink my milk all up. My mommy used to say it was real good for your bones. You work with Bones don't you?"

"Thats right. Look Caitlin there is someone here. A lady, her name is Lisa and she is going to be looking after you tonight."

Caitlin's bright hazel eyes had already a look of confusement and despair in them. "No I don't want to go!" The tears began to fall thick and fast.

"I'm sorry but it's out of my hands." She was sure this was a lot harder for herself then it was for Caitlin.

"It's because I touched your things isn't it?" She whimpered so innocently.

Brennan sat beside her on the bed and took her hand "No sweetie it's not because of that. Its just sometimes grown ups have to decide things and they decide you can't stay with me. I promise though we'll see each other very soon."

"Dr Brennan" Lisa called. She was tired and wanted nothing more to be on her way.

"I'm sorry we'll be right out." Brennan carried Caitlin and put her down on the couch whilst she scurried around collecting some things and then quickly loaded them into a plastic bag.

Lias had already engaged in some kind of conversation when Brennan returned handing the bag over. "Do you know where you'll be taking her?"

"Elm Grove childrens center. She'll remain there until we can locate any other family members."

Brennan suddenly remembered then that Booth was going to take care of that. He hadn't as yet mentioned anything so that was something she would need to ask him first thing in the morning.

"Well if that is everything we really need to go." Lisa took Caitlin's hand but a sudden outburst from the child caused her to let go as Caitlin bounded back to Brennan, clutching her tightly.

"I don't want to go Aunty Tempe. Please don't make me go. Please." Caitlin was trembling and Brennan tried one more ditch attempt to change the social workers mind.

"Can't you see how upset she is?" Brennan explained.

"I know, but I really must insist you hand her over." She hated her job. It was even worse when it came to seperating children from a parent or even a close relative but this woman was neither one of those yet she obviously had bonded with her.

Brennan could see her persitance had no effect on Lisa's decision so instead she crouched down so she was at eye level with the sobbing youngster "Look I'll come see you tomorrow but you really need to go with Lisa now she'll take good care of you."

"She won't buy me ice cream."

Just as Brennan was about to say something Lisa interrupted in "Who says I won't buy you ice cream. I'll get you a cone of your favorite flavor first thing tomorrow."

Caitlin's mouth dropped open "Double cone?"

Lisa took her hand once again "You bet."

Caitlin reluctantly let go of Brennan still unsure of whether she wanted to go or not but the double ice cream was tempting. "Okay."

Lias gave Brennan some papers and then they made their way out of the apartment. As soon as they were out in the hallway another outburst delayed their departure once again."Tempe! Tempe! I don't want to go."

As heartbreaking as it was she knew she had to be cruel to be kind and she slammed her apartment door drowning out the cries and she sat heavily down on the couch. A single tear fell from her eye as she hastily reached for her cell so she could inform Booth. He wasn't picking up his cell much to her annoyance. "Come on Booth" she muttered. After several tries she gave up and decided a hot bath was in order. Turning on the tap she began pouring in her favorite vanilla and lavender scent. As she waited for the tub to fill she sauntered to the bedroom to get her robe before returning to the bathroom and closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos woke suddenly. He glanced around at his partner Benny and he cursed when he found him immerged into his porn. To make matters worse he was groaning and calling out some random girls name. This was the last straw. "You fucking retard! Have you been keeping watch at all like I said?"

Benny startled by his partners's threatening undertone tried to defend himself. "Of course! I kept watch just like you told me too."

"And?"

"Nothing. I saw this lady go in earlier but she must live there as she hasn't come out" Benny lied. He had seen the woman go in but he couldn't swear whether he had seen her leave.  
He thought it best not to alert Carlos to this revelation. "I did not let you down this time man."

Carlos eyed him suspiciously. He was going to kill him if he screwed things up this time. "Well it's been at least two and a half hours since that Agent left so I believe its about time I pay a visit to the good doctor."

Benny was pretty pissed off. _Why is it I never get to have any fun_ "Can't I just come just once please?"

"No you fucking can't. You make sure if that Agent turns up you let me know. Call my cell and let it ring three times that will be the signal got it?"

"Benny sighed "Yeah"

Carlos then grabbed his gun from the glove compartment. "Just in case I have to make it quick" he informed Benny. With that he disappeared into the building and made his way to apartment 2B.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The serious of beeps finally told Booth his information was ready. As he sat there fixated on the computer screen. He waited and waited until an image appeared which was staring right back at him. It was a man fitting the description of the man Caitlin described. Benny Delirez, thirty five years old. Born in Columbia. String of drug trafficking offences. Three counts of assault with a deadly weapon. As Booth read on he was mystified as to why he hadn't actually served any jail time. Reading the profile futher his heart missed a beat when it went on to mention links to a crime boss. A certain Ricardo Carlito.

That name Booth cringed at. Memories came flooding back to when he had dealings with this man. It didn't bare thinking about. He was just a rookie then. He had arrested a man named Marco Ramaz who worked for Ricardo in connection with drug smuggling. What he remembered most though was the fact he had killed a young girl who was being used as a mule. He had killed her to retrieve the eleven bags of heroine she had been carrying inside her. It had got him the death penalty and Ricardo had made it very clear it could cause repercussions in the future. Even now he had all sorts of thugs working for him. The kind of people he warned Brennan about. He knew how important it was to get this information back to her sooner rather then later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos stood outside her door. He faltered as he took a deep breath. He hated having to kill such smart, and beautiful people but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.  
He would do the Doctor then grab the kid. He could be out of there in minutes if of course everything went his way. _How should I end her life? _He thought.He stroked his gun, but seeing how quite it was shooting her didn't seem such a good idea. He then pulled out his flick knife. _Slit her throat._ _No definitley too much blood._ _Strangulation, or suffocation._ _Yes these are much more quieter methods_ Picking the lock was childs play. One click and he was in. It was strange being in such a tidy apartment, where everything was in order. As he crept around he then saw a light and heard water running. _Taking a bath_ It was then an idea popped right into his head. She was having a bath in water and that meant only one thing, drowning would be the way for her to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Booth was back in his suv he grabbed his phone and was alarmed that Brennan had been trying to contact him several times. He decided to ring her back straightaway.  
He panicked when she wasn't answering her phone. As he ploughed through the minimal traffic he breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived back at her apartment. He was so focused on getting there he dimissed the man heading his way as just another tenant. Little did he know he had been inches away from the man who had just made an attempt on her life. When entering her apartment he hadn't been prepared for what he was about to find.

Now as he waited rather impatiently for the medics to arrive he suddenly thought something or someone was missing "Caitlin!" His heart was racing now. "Bones where's Caitlin?" Images flashed through his mind. It was not only from finding his partner almost drowed in the tub but now it was obvious that Caitlin was gone too. Brennan was slipping in and out of consciouness and not fully coherent to tell him anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carlos got in the vehicle he told Benny to drive in a very bad tempered voice. Benny didn't even ask what had happened. Instead he followed the orders Carlos had barked at him. When they were a safe distant from their previous location Carlos commanded Benny to pull over. "I ought to kill you where you stand you asshole" His face was red with rage

"What have I done now" Benny asked surprised.

"I told you to let me know if that Booth turned up."

Benny looked at Carlos with a blank expression "But he didn't."

"So how come I passed him in the hallway. Yeah that's right he could have caught me in the act if he had arrived any sooner."

"I didn't see him I swear. Maybe he used another entrance."

Carlos calmed himself down as he thought over the possibility.

"So where is the kid?" Benny asked, as he realised that what Carlos had specifically gone in there to get yet it seemed he had come out empty handed.

"The kid was gone. Boss isn't going to be happy. As as a matter of fact he's probably going to serve our balls on a dessert plate."

Benny didn't like the sound of that idea. "What about Dr Brennan?"

"She has been taken care of." Carlos grinned "She was easier then expected."

The wailing of sirens in the distance prompted them to be report back to boss as soon as possible to update him on the current situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wait for EMTS was agonizing. If it was a matter of life and death then he was sure they would fail miserably. As Brennan seemed to be slightly more coherent now his concern had improved somewhat. He moved to the door to check on their prescence. It was then his prayers were answered as they came bounding down towards her apartment.

They quickly bombarded Booth with a mountain full of questions before taking charge of the situation. After an initial examination they informed Booth it was vital she be taken to hospital.

"I'm fine." Brennan insisted.

"Despite her protests the medic wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'm sorry miss but you need to be properly checked out. Your husband here informs us you weren't breathing when he discovered you, and then there is always the significant risk of secondary drowning. Please just trust on this this matter."

"Booth stroked her face. "Now as your 'husband' he joked "I'm demanding you to do as your told" He nodded to the medics and they loaded her onto the gurney and wheeled her to the waiting ambulance.

A/N This chapter took forever to write. Next chapter there will be another attempt on Brennan's life when it is discovered she survived. I will also be including little Parker


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The journey to the hospital had consisted of her constant protests against having to go. Booth had become very sympathetic towards the paramedics and he couldn't help think that they were probably glad when it was their turn to hand her over to the medical staff on arrival. In the emergency room doctors began working on her almost immediatley. Booth had been able to give the EMTs very little information as to what had actually happened to her. They however continued giving her oxygen which she had recieved instantly when she had been in the ambulance. One doctor who seemed to be in charge had ordered blood tests to measure oxygen levels and x rays to check for any injuries she may have sustained and to detect excess edema in her lungs. They had also attached her to an electrocardigraph to monitor the activity of her heart. Luckily due to the temperature of the bathwater and the small amount of submersion time her body temperature was almost normal.

Booth had delayed telling any of the other squints, especially Angela of the situation. Once he had been informed of her condition he would let them know, but it was no use worrying them just yet. He also hoped she would be able to explain about what had happened to Caitlin. He was sure it was nothing inconspicious as he knew Brennan would never have let her out of her sight if it had been up to her. After what seemed like hours the double doors swung open and Brennan was being wheeled from the emergency room with a very tired doctor in tow. Booth looked hopeful as the female doctor approached him. "Mr Booth."

"Yes" he answered casually.

"I'm Dr Porter. I have been treating your girlfiend." She scawled some notes onto a chart before handing it to another nurse who headed down the hall.

"How is she?" Booth asked, concern evident in his voice.

"From what I can tell from my diagnosis is that she seems fine. X -rays show there is no lasting tissue damage around her lungs. She did suffer a minor bump to back of the head but that is not of any concern. We're going to move her to a private room where she'll continue recieving oxygen until the blood test show that her levels are back to normal. We'll need to keep her in for observation for the next twenty four hours just to dismiss any further complications. As CPR did not need to be administered and she was bright and alert when she was brought in I expect her to make a full recovery."

Booth thanked the doctor and didn't feel the need to correct her on the 'girlfriend term' He had wondered why she had so freely divulged information to him without him putting up one of his usual fights. A smile crept across his lips. The whole girlfriend thing sounded special and that was good enough for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos hesitated on the return back to the mansion. He didn't want to be in the same room as Boss when he announced that he had come away with nothing. It just told Boss that he was incapable of carrying out a simple job. He hoped redemption would be in order by telling him that he had managed to cause the demise of Dr Brennan, it would just be a case of whether that would satisfy him enough.

"So where is she?" Boss growled, as Carlos tood before him.

Carlos although mortified stood his ground "I don't have her Boss." Carlos bowed his head in shame. He was the one person boss had always depended on to get the job done and now he had severly let him down.

"What do you mean?" His thundering voice did nothing to calm his nerves.

"She had been definitley taken to the apartment when we followed. I saw it with my own eyes, but when I went up there she was nowhere to be found. I didn't even find any traces that the brat had been there."

"This is not good enough!" Boss spat vehemently. "I want that child Carlos."

"I'll find her I promise."

"What about Dr Brennan? Don't tell me you failed on that too." The man across the room was steaming. Carlos thought he about to burst a blood vessel.

Carlos grinned evilly. "You needn't worry, I took proper care of her. She was easy just like Rosanna, of course she fought a little harder but in the end she got what deserved."

"Bravo! Bravo! Now that just leaves Agent Booth. He won't be so easy, he is FBI after all along with the fact of him being a former sniper and then he has ranger training. No Booth requires a more delicate approach. We have to hit closer to home, and with that partner of his out of the picture that only leaves one other person Seeley Booth cares about more in the whole world. It's time to pay a little visit to his son..."

Carlos laughed, glad that Boss had now focused on this Parker kid then his failure on grabbing Caitlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brennan had been sleeping when Booth went into visit her he took this as a perfect opportunity to take care of a few things. First he thought it was time to call Angela to make her aware of the situation. Then he needed to contact Cullen so he could get this Benny arrested and taken into custody. He was the only lead they had at this moment in time and whether this guy was involved or not Caitlin had obviously seen him enough to be give Angela a good enough description. It was doubtful he wasn't the only one either. These gangbangers rarely ever work alone, and Booth vowed to find out who had killed the Benitz family.

As he exited the hospital and stood in the near empty parking lot he suddenly remembered since he had accompanied Brennan he now had no means of transport. Angela was rather upset when he called her. He heard Hodgins offering some comfort in the background and he was just glad he was there for support. She informed him she would be visiting first thing in the morning and then Booth ended the call.

His Boss was next on his list but Booth was a little taken back when the deputy director began barking down the phone as soon as he answered. "Booth where the hell are you?" his voice boomed over the other end of the phone causing Booth to shudder slightly. "I've been trying to call for the past two hours. I would like to know of where you are in your current investigation?"

It was funny as he hadn't heard is cell ring, but as he had been so concerned about Brennan he probably had just subconsciously blanked it out. "Sir i'm down at D.C General."

"What in gods name are you doing there at this hour?" Cullens's authoritive voice questioned.

"It's Bones sir. An attempt was made on her life earlier tonight. I'd rather not discuss details over the phone but I'm positive it may have something to do with the case."

"Meet me back at headquarters I want to know everything. Oh and by the way I'm not sure if you're aware or not but that child you had in your custody she was picked up by Child services earlier this evening."

Booth felt a pang of relief. _Well that explains that then._ He was pretty pissed that he hadn't been notified sooner."

Booth didn't intend to cause anymore grief to his already stressed boss but he wasn't about to walk to headquarters and there was no way he was about to call a cab that would just ruin his reputable image. "Do you think you cold send a car over I left mine at Bones place."

The deputy director cursed under his breath but after a few seconds of silence he agreed "I'll send Agent Taylor."

Booth waited patiently. He contemplated checking back to see how Brennan was doing but he also didn't want to miss his ride. It wasn't long before he saw the standard FBI black vehicle pull up and he was gestured into the car by Agent Taylor.

Once back at Headquarters Booth dashed towards Cullens office. He lingered outside straightening his tie in order to look somewhat respectable. He had to knock twice before Cullen invited him in and told him to sit down.

"First I would like to say i'm sorry about what happened to Dr Brennan. I know how you and her are rather 'close'." He emphasised on the word close just so Booth would understand that he had noticed how attached they had become in recent months.

"Thankyou sir I really appreciate that."

Cullen smiled "So bring me up to date on the murders you have been investigating. Do you have any suspects?"

Booth reached for the file he had brought ready for Cullen to take a closer look at. "Caitlin was able to give a pretty good description to one of Dr Brennan's team and I was able get this guy from the database. Uncanny likeness don't you think?"

"Hmm Yes quite a resemblence."

His last known address was an apartment downtown. I think it's worth checking it out."

Cullen inspected the profile of this Benny character. "Is he your only lead so far?"

"Yes sir."

"Well go bring him in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos and Benny parked up outside the home where Parker took up residency. It was to be another all night stakeout. Come morning they would be able to determine if there was any other person occupying the house, like maybe friends or a possible boyfriend anyone who may stand in the way of the next plan of action. Once Carlos decided there was only the kid and his mother he would strike. He hadn't done so much killing before then in these past couple of days but regrettably little Parker would soon be without his mom.

They were both taken by suprise when the echo of a ringtone rang through the near silent car. "Yeah!" Carlos answered bluntly.

"It's me."

Carlos shook his head "Boss?"

"I've just been informed by my associate that the pretty Dr Brennan is still alive Carlos. Tell me he has got it wrong?"

Carlos almost choked on hearing this news. He swallowed hard "I don't believe it! Boss you have my word she was dead when I left her."

"Well then unless there has been a miracle and she's been resurrected then she's very much alive at D.C general hospital."

Carlos didn't know what to say. Things were going from bad to worse. If she was indeed alive she may identify him. He was sure she hadn't got a good look at him but that didn't exonerate him altogether. "Boss i'll take care of it" He had to finish her off before she was able to talk to anyone like that FBI boyfriend of hers.

"I'm done with you on this one and besides its too risky for you now. Get Benny to do it."

"Benny?" Had he heard him right. He wanted that moron to do something as crucial as this. "Boss I really should ask you to reconsider." Carlos pleaded.

"Benny will do it and you will get your punk ass back here and meet the new recruits."

"I thought you wanted me to find that kid?"

"If I don't find you back here in an hour you'll be lucky if you'll be still alive to find her." Boss threatened in a vicious tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benny walked casually down to the room he now knew belonged to Dr Brennan. He couldn't believe Boss had enough faith in him to carry out this task. As he stood outside the door he glanced left then right just to make sure no one saw him go in. He would make Boss proud. Carlos it seemed had been ordered back to the mansion so he was most likely in deep shit and now he'd been given the chance to do the impressing.

As he crept silently into the room. He walked over to her bed and watched as she slept soundly. He had never come this close to her, she was beautiful. Those girls from the piles of porn he had read didn't even come close. They were all fake, all unatural and really such whores but This Dr Brennan she was different. He became aroused by gazing at her delicate features. Benny decided to take it one step further as he carefully pulled down the thin sheet that was covering her still body. He became more nervous as he slid his hand up the blue hospital gown she was wearing. He moved it further up her thigh, she was warm to the touch and felt the sudden urge to screw her right there. _No too risky, and besides I have to show Boss I can be relied upon. _A sudden movement caused him to tear his hand away and continue on with what he came to do. He put on the black gloves Carlos had insisted he wear so as not to leave fingerprints, then taking the syringe out of his pocket he eyed the clear liquid and without futher hesitation he inserted it into her IV line.

"Booth!" Brennan groggily inquired.

Benny was taken by surprise that she had awoken and he began to tremble. If she realised it wasn't Booth she was most likely scream and then security would be alerted and he would be caught. No he couldn't take that chance. After the syringe was empty he swung around in her direction and watched as her face became a picture of total horror.

"You're not Booth! Who you are? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing personal I'm just following orders."

Brennan felt dizzy. "I - I feel..." She knew he had done something. She struggled to let out a scream but was cut off as his now gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't worry, soon you won't feel anything. You'll just drift off into a nice peaceful sleep like forever" He informed her in a soft soothing voice.

Brennan struggled, tears rolling down her cheeks. _This can't be happening. _She could feel her chest restricting and she couldn't breath. Darkness was consuming her, then she felt nothing at all.

The heart monitor alarm began to sound so Benny immedialtey turned it off. "Can't have anyone coming to your aid now can we."

He obviously had been wrong about that one and seconds later the door to her room suddenly flew open and a nurse came running in. She let out a piercing scream as she saw the man hovering over the patients bed. Benny turned around horrified at seeing the distressed nurse standing there.

"Someone call security." She pressed the alarm and Benny knew he had to get out of there. He forced the nurse out of the way in which she fell to the floor. Out in the hall he saw two security guards coming towards him as he darted in the opposite direction. He ran to the fire exit bounding down the stairs three at a time. He was finally on the last flight when he tripped and fell and landed heavily on his arm. He yelped as a seering pain ran up the injured arm.. The guards were on him in seconds placing the handcuffs around his wrist and hoisting him to his feet.

Meanwhile the doctors were frantically working on Brennan. They had no idea why she was flatlining and it was proving difficult getting her heart beating again...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cullen had arranged for a swat team to accompany Booth and his now newly assigned partner Agent Taylor. Booth's obvious objectiveness with Cullens decision for him to have this younger Agent at his side didn't sit well with the deputy director, so he decided for now to grim and bare it. He just wished he had time to do some kind of background check on the guy. As they clambered into Booth's suv Agent Taylor decided to ask some questions of his own

"Cullen briefed me on the situation but he didn't give exactly delve into much detail. Would you care to elaborate? Booth ignored him until he asked a second time. "Agent Booth if i'm going to be working with you then I 'm going to need all the facts."

"It's just temporary reassigment so don't get too comfortable. Once my partner is released from the hospital i'll be back working with her, so lets just focus on apprehending the suspect shall we" Then he began to tell it straight how he wanted things done. "When we get to our location I want you to stay behind me and let me do any talking do you hear me?"

Agent Taylor had heard great things about this former sniper turned Agent and even though had never met him before today, he had alot of respect for him. Now though he had felt the slightest of hostility, he had kind of felt quite intimidated by him. "Do you have a problem with me Agent Booth?"

Booth raised his eyebrows not understanding how first he would have come to this concluson and secondly where he got that impression. They had never met until today how could Taylor made assumptions like that already. "What makes you think I have problem? I'm just telling you how this operation will be carried out. Thats all."

Taylor tensed up rather hoping not to get on the wrong side of him. "I'm sorry Agent Booth I just thought that maybe since you have that Dr Brennan as a partner you were only comfortable working with the female variety." He hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that, but hey from what he heard from some of the other Agents she was up there in the hot department. Their topic of conversation was whether or not Booth had feelings for her. There had even been contests and bets to see when the long awaited kiss was going to happen.

Booth clenched his fists. _What is it with people and their opinions of me working with a woman_. He had first dismissed it as jealousy. He couldn't count the number of times his collegues had toyed with him over his 'relationship with her. Then there had been all the other times when he had reddened with embarassment when they had played on his emotions with the idea he liked her more then just a partner. "I don't think thats any of your business and if it's any conselation I work with her because she's a forensic anthroplogist and vital to the homicide cases I work on. If she had been a he I still would have treated him with the same respect."

_Except you couldn't fall in love if she was a he -_ he thought silently. "Whatever you say" he announced, though a sastifactory grin settling on his face.

The building they now were parked outside of had demolition written all over it. A red bricked building with some broken windows, whilst the others were heavily boarded up. Booth pulled on his kevlar vest and handed the second one to Agent Taylor. "We don't know if this Benny is alone or who else he is working with, so I need you to stay alert and do what I say."

Agent Taylor nodded. The captain in charge of the swat team truddenled over "We've secured the area You can go in now."

Booth, Taylor and three swat members made there way up the steps. It had come to their attention that his apartment was located on the fourth floor, so this was to be a long trek.  
As they finally stepped onto the landing Booth withdrew his weapon and carefully crept along the hallway keeping as close to the wall as possible. Approaching the door Booth made his presence known. "Benny Delirez. This is the FBI open up. There was silence. Another door across the hall opened up and a tall, thin man poked his head out wanting to know what all the noise was about.

"Can you please step back into your apartment "Taylor ordered.

The man reluctantly went back inside and slammed the door shut.

"After giving two more chances for Benny to open the door without success Booth gave the order for the swat team to break down the door. Booth aimed his gun along with Taylor. They inched around the door but upon their first visualisation they found the living room although a complete mess was empty. The Agents made there way to the kitchen, bathroom and last but not least the bedroom which again was empty. "Clear!" Came Booth's call.

"There's no-one here Booth" Agent Taylor stated. He waited patiently for Booth next order. The older agents face had a degree of annoyance on it to say the least."Agent Booth?"

Booth took a step back and landed his fist against the wall. "Well there goes our lead!" He huffed clearly agitated. His cellphone rang just as Booth was ordering everyone out. "Booth" he answered politley, yet still with a hint of displeasure

"Agent Booth, this is Dr Portman ."

Due to the newly aquired information involving the case he had forgotton to check back at the hospital. He was however curious as to why the hospital would specifically be ringing him unless... His heart missed a beat "What's wrong is it Bones?"

"Bones?" Dr Portmans voice sounded confused.

"I mean Brennan" he quickly corrected himself. "Is everything okay?" His breathing became erratic as he awaited the Doctors sudden announcement.

"I think it would be best for you to come down here rightaway" was all she said before disconnecting the call.

"Dr Portman.. DR PORTMAN!" It was then he realised she was no longer on the other end of the phone. "DAMN IT!"

"Agent Booth" the concerned look on his partners face toll him something was seriously wrong.

"That was the hospital..." he didn't have time to explain. He only could think of one thing and that was he needed to get to D.C General on the double.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Carlos arrived back it was eerily quiet. _Where is everyone?_ He shrugged _Who cares it's better this way_. He had just finished his own thoughts when someone stepped out of the shadows and he was met with the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. He froze as the gun met his temple. "What the hell! Carlos yelled.

"Shut up and move" came a voice that Carlos didn't recognise. He was shoved towards a veranda where boss was having drinks with a female aquaintance whilst another unrecognizable male was lazing in the pool. "Boss I found this one snooping around."

"What!" Carlos interrupted "I was not..." he wasn't able to sucessfully get the words out before the butt of the gun was swiped across his head. "What the fuck!" He swung around to get a look at his assailant.

"ENOUGH!" Boss shouted, rather infuriated.

Both mens eyes shot up staring at Boss who before them menacingly. This is Dante and Romero they have been doing some work for me down in Rio, but I figured with your and Benny's insignificant mishaps latley, they will be more suited to getting the job done."

Carlos straightened himself up before touching the back of his head. His hand came away covered in blood as he realised what damage that Dante asshole had done.

"Don't make a mockery out of me. Dr Brennan wasn't taken care of was she? I also take it you have information as to where they've taken the girl" Boss crept closer his dark eyes piercing Carlos' very soul.

"Trying best to defend himself in front this man wasn't going too well "I-I Dr Brennan was a mistake. If Agent Booth hadn't turned up when he did she would have been dead. As for the girl I would have found her."

"Eventually" Boss thought he would add "Just as I thought. Well that information has been obtained from other sources." As for Dr Brennan I trust Benny has taken proper care of her by now."

"I haven't heard from Benny." A thought hit him _How come Benny hasn't checked in yet? Surely he has had plenty of time to accomplish the deed._

Well for his sakes he better not have failed me. I have no use for him otherwise and he will easily be broken if he is interrogated by the FBI. Well as soon as he contacts you I want to be the first to know."

Carlos felt he had been spared any wrong doing for now but he still very much needed to get back into the Bosses good books. "So now you know where the girl is would you like me to go and get her."

"No!" Boss replied sharply. From now on you will be working with Dante and Romero and they will be in charge.. understand."

"What if i'm not comfortable working with these goons?" Carlos interjected.

Boss shifted back to his sun lounger and began getting back to business with his lady friend before answering "Then you'll be sleeping with the fishes" he smirked. "Now I want you to find that girl and bring her to me. "Dante, Romero I want her alive do you hear. I know how you are used to doing things back home but here you answer to me. If you so much as hurt one hair on her head then you'll be joining Carlos.

"What about Agent Booths son?" Carlos then asked.

"First things first Carlos. Once the girl is safe here in my custody then we will go about some payback on Agent Booth. I already have things in motion" he gleamed.

Just as all three men were about to leave they were joined by Diego and Munch. They too worked for the Boss and Carlos had already had successful dealings with his old friend Diego. After all had been the one who had presented him with the file on Booth and Brennan.

"Hey Carlos man!" Diego greeted." How are you?" He gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm great what brings you here?" Carlos inquired.

"Boss got us taking some photos." He handed the white A4 size envelope over to Boss who quickly scanned through the pile. They were various pictures of Rebecca and Parker out and about. Leaving the house, at the park, shopping and on their way to daycare. He then came across another picture which he knew he had not ordered to be taken. "What's this?" Boss questioned angrily.

"Oops that is one of my personal photos" he explained, grabbing the picture of Brennan he had taken before her little accident.

"I didn't pay you to take personal photos Diego" Boss snapped.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, rather profusley too.

"Get them delivered to Agent Booth asap."

"Yes Boss" Diego answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent Booth!" Agent Taylor raced after him. Once that call had come it was like he was a man on a mission. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah you'll need to report to Cullen that we're at another dead end."

"I don't mean that Booth. I mean don't you think I should come with you. I am your partner after all and I need to be kept in the loop as so to speak. Has something happened to Dr Brennan?"

Booth locked eyes with his "What would be helpful as my 'partner' is to get back to headquarters and report back to our Boss. He'll grill both our asses if he's kept out of the 'loop' Booth told him in a sacrcastic tone of voice.

Taylor took that as a dowhatimtold look. "What do I tell him about you going awol?"

Booth however didn't even answer as he clambered in his vehicle and sped away.

Agent Taylor stood there quickly dialling his cellphone. "It's me and I'm at the apartment now. Don't worry Agent Booth wasn't able to find anything. He's on his way to the hospital I think something dreadful has happened to that precious partner of his..." he laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was greeted by Dr Portman as soon as he arrived back at the hospital. "Doc whats going on?" A hundered scenerios plagued his mind.

"Mr Booth. Dr Brennan was attacked earlier. We were unable to determine what had happened until I found a syringe beside her bed which was found to have traces of Fentanyl in it. I believe it was injected directly into her IV line."

"Fentanyl?" He questioned. He only knew it was a narcotic and used as a painkiller.

"Yes. The dose was large enough to cause breathing difficulties and subsequently cause her heart to stop." The look on the Agents face was that of pure terror "Don't worry we were able to restart it and used naloxone to combat the fentanyl in her system. She's comfortably sleeping now."

_Don't worry, Don't worry_ How could she expect him not to worry. This was the second time in the past 24 hours in which someone had tried to kill her. He had felt safe in the knowledge that at least here she was in the best place, yet someone had still managed to get to her without anyone noticing. Booth was relieved, but he had some serious questions as to how this person was able to just swan around the hospital let alone gain access to her room. "With all due respect Doc but i'm just a little concerned as to how someone was able to get past your security and find his way to my 'girlfriends' room.

"I really can't speculate at how he went about this but luckily the man responsible was caught in the act by one of our nurses. She alerted security who in due course were able to apprehend him and he has been detained."

"Where is he?"

"In the hospital security office on the second floor, but Agent Booth..."

He completley ignored her as he made his way to the security office. When he came face to face with this bastard he was going to tear him limb from limb.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brennan seemed to be drifting in and out of consciouness. She awoke groggily, struggling to open her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy, it was as if they were made of lead.  
She felt the distinct presence of either a doctor or nurse in her room, innocently checking her over. Her head was throbbing, and she felt nausceous. Her mind was swimming with thoughts she couldn't quite muddle through. The harder she tried, the more her head hurt and before long everything became a blur as she felt herself slipping under once again.

Dr Portman had been into her room several times, monitoring her closely. She was determined to keep her under constant observation this time. This hospital was highly reputable and if anything got out about patients almost being murdered in their beds was certainly not good publicity. So she took it upon herself to go one step futher and requested a security guard to be posted outside her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Booth burst through the door to the security office he was met with a rather large security guard standing just inches from his face. "Excuse me but who the hell are you?" he quickly demanded.

Booth with his FBI status was not too happy about being addressed in that manner. "I'm special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI" he announced holding up his badge. "I heard you are holdng a suspect. I am here to question him in connection with the attempted murder of Dr Temperance Brennan."

The guard slowly backed away. "Yes I was able to detain him after he was caught in Dr Brennan's room. He was fleeing the scene when I brought him down" He smiled to himself, rather impressed that he had been the one to catch this guy.

"What's your name?" Booth asked

"Dale Hopkins sir... Look Agent Booth this man requires medical attention I should call a doctor."

Booth showed no emotion at his statement "No. He gets medical attention when I say so. Isn't that right Benny?" He looked different from the picture in his profile but his heart was still full of evil. "Now Dale I think I can take it from here."

Even though he was just hospital security with no authoritive status up against an FBI agent, the angry look Booth had on his face told him he meant business. He was damned if he was going to let him question this guy alone. "I'm sorry Agent Booth but I can't leave you alone."

"Fine! but you need to sit over there and don't interfere."

Dale nodded hoping he wasn't going to witness any unorthodox goings on in here.

Benny had watched Booth come into the room. He instantly knew who he was, after all he had come in close contact with him on previous occasions. "I don't know what you're talking about" He declared bowing his head in a bid to avoid eye contact.

Booth took a seat opposite Benny. He took the metal chair turning it around so was leaning up against the back rest. He wanted to give the impression this was going to be a casual chat but with what this bastard did to his partner it would be far from it. He has to use every ounce of restraint possible not to knock some teeth out. "Right Benny we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Benny sat silent. His eyes still facing the floor. "Hey Benny!" Booth flicked the top of his head causing him to flinch. "I'm talking to you. The least you can do is look at me." Booth snapped, certainly not in the mood for the i'm not giving up information act.

Benny slowly moved his head up but still avoided eye contact with Booth "I've got nothing to say to you."

Booth chuckled "Oh I think you do Benny. You see you picked the wrong person to carry out a hit on."

Benny stared blankly "Why? Cause she's your partner. Who fucking cares who she is. I just follow orders it's as simple as that."

Booth reached across the table and grabbed him tightly. He wrapped his hands firmly around the suspects throat "You see Benny thats where you're wrong. I care. She is my partner and you tried to kill her and that makes you a dead man in my book" His voice took on a serious threatening tone

Dale stood there nervously wandering if he should intervene. _Maybe not just yet._

Benny struggled aimlessly "I'm not the only one man!"

Booth released his grip and Benny gasped for the much need oxygen he craved "What do you mean?"

Benny winced as a shooting pain went up his arm "Look my arm really hurts."

"You arm is the least of your worry if you don't start talking."

Benny had opted for the silent treatment once again.

"Look Benny you're looking at attempted murder here. If you co-operate it will be better for you. Now who wants her dead?"

"I'm aint saying nothin."

Well desperate times call for desperate measures and that time was now. "I told you Benny. We could do this the easy way or the hard way, now it's no longer your choice." Booth stalked towards Benny and pulling out his gun he forced it into Benny's mouth. The memory came flooding back to the last time he had carried out this method of intimidation and that was on Ortez when he had ordered a hit on Brennan.

Dale motioned towards the two men. He had seen enough. He couldn't just sit by while Booth carried out this shocking method of his for obtaining information. "Agent Booth I really don't think you should be doing that. I'm going to have to call someone."

The Agent stopped him. "Just sit back over there" he was ordered.

Dale reluctantly sat back down.

Benny was shaking as he first looked down at the gun and then at Booths finger tightning on the trigger.

"Mmmmhh" Benny screeched.

"What was that Benny?" Booth sneered.

Benny attempted another mumble but the gun was really restricted him from talking.

Booth took the gun out and Benny choked out a sob. "Alright, alright. Theres a guy."

"Name" Booth prompted with a wave of his gun.

"I don't know. I only know him as Boss. He got me and my partner Carlos to kill that family.

"The Diez family?" Booth questioned.

"Yeah thats the one. It was supposed to be easy. Only then it turns out there is some kid involved, a witness."

"Caitlin?" This had to be who Benny was talking about.

"Yeah I think so. Boss wants her really bad. Carlos found out you and that Dr were investigating the murder. He knew you had the kid so he got us following you around.That was when we found out the kid was staying with the Doc. Boss told Carlos he had to grab the kid and then kill Dr Brennan."

"This Carlos, was he the one who who tried to drown my partner in her bathtub." The memory came flooding back. It was of him finding her lifeless body lying there in the bath under the water, pale, blue, almost dead. He couldn't bare it.

"Apparently, but the kid wasn't there. Boss was pretty pissed and even more pissed when he found out the Doc was still alive. That was when he asked me to finish her off. Really you should be thanking me."

Booth stared with a puzzled frown "What for?"

"Well drowning is such a horrible way to die. I at least was going to treat her to a far less painful way to go" Seeing the look on Booths face only forced him to taunt him further "I also gotta admit she's a nice piece of ass" He blushed as he thought back to the skin to skin contact he had experienced.

Booth reddened with anger "You sick sonofabitch!" He lunged at him drawing his fist back and then planted one hard hit on his jaw."

Benny instinctivley put his hand up to the area of where the pain was. He turned to Dale who to his amazement was snickering in the corner "You saw that. Agent Booth just assaulted me."

Dale shrugged "I didn't see anything" After hearing the recent converstion he had to admit he was with Booth on this one.

"You're going to pay Agent Booth. You and your little partner are never going to be safe" Deep down he knew he himself would never carry out a personal attack on Booth, but once Boss and Carlos got wind of what went down here they would come to his defense. They wouldn't stand for Booth's bullying tactics.

Without another warning Booth grabbed a fistful of Benny's hair slamming his head down on the table and then using his forearm on the back of his neck to pin him down. He could feel intensity rising within him. "If you you ever make threats towards me or my partner again I will jam your balls down your throat do you hear me?"

Benny nodded trying to put that ugly vision to the back of his mind.

"Now" Booth continued "Why her? What has she done? Is she a threat to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause she could identify Carlos. I don't know" he sobbed.

"Okay, what does 'Boss' want with Caitlin?" Booth inquired.

"I don't know. Really I don't, but this much I can tell you. He won't stop looking for her. Look I've told you all I know so could someone please come and see to my arm it's killing me."

"Ahh my heart bleeds" Booth taunted. He really had, had enough of this guy. The best place was for him to be locked in a prison cell and then he would personally throw away the key.

"Look man. There is something else." He deliberted with himself whether he should tell Booth that Boss was a great threat to his son.

Booth jerked Benny up "Lets here it."

"Boss has some files on you and Dr Brennan It has some very pers..."

Benny never got to finish his sentence when the presence of Agent Taylor interrupted them.

"Can't you knock? Booth asked in annoyance.

Benny locked eyes with the Agent who stood across the room. It was a strange feeling but he recognised him somehow.

Agent Taylor didn't answer. "Booth could we talk outside."

"Don't go anywhere Benny" Booth jeered shutting the door behind him.

"Agent Booth who is this guy?"

"If you must know that guy is Benny Delirez. He tried to kill Dr Brennan earlier today. I questioned him and he gave up some fascinting information. Once I get him down headquarters to make a formal statement i'll inform Cullen."

Agent Tayor was displeased, but for now he couldn't blow his cover. He would however need to take care of the situation. He had to get rid of Booth and he did it the only way he knew how "Booth I came to tell you that a Dr was looking for you. She needed to tell you something about your partner."

"What?"

Seeing the worried look on the Agents face he decided it was time to take over "You go I'll take care of this."

Normally Booth wouldn't have agreed but he was desperate to find out what was going on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now just go."

Agent Taylor entered the room and Dale then quizzed him "Where is agent Booth?"

"He has other pressing matters to attend to and without another word he pulled out his gun and with one swift pull of the trigger he shot Dale through the forehead. He never even knew what hit him. He just stood there wide eyed before slumping to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Benny yelled as he stood up clearly trembling.

"Benny isn't it?"

"Y-Yes" Benny stuttered in obvious terror.

"Well i'm friends with Boss. He replied "Now tell me, how much have you told the Agent?"

Benny decided he needed to lie, it was the only thing he could do to save his own life "Nothing I mean he tried to get it out of me, but I have loyality and therefore I was quiet as mouse."

"Somehow I don't believe you. You've been a bad boy and now you pay the price for your treachery." One shot rang out and Benny was slammed against the wall with the force. Blood splatted on the perfect white walls. When he was quite sure his victim was dead Taylor casually pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello Boss."

"Yes."

"It seems the people you work for you really can't be relied upon now can they?"

"What do you mean? No don't tell me it's Benny."

"It seems Dr Brennan is still breathing and now Booth, thanks to the little traitor in the midst knows alot more than he did before."

"How have you handled it?"

"With positive results" he smirked kicking the dead corpse lying beside him.

"Dante and Romero have gone to pick up Caitlin. Once I have her Agent Booths son will ne next. There is nothing more endearing then a fathers love for his child."

"Sounds like fun."

"Don't worry it will be. For now find out exactly how much Benny told him. If you feel he knows too much then dish out the pain, kill him if necessary...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Booth was sure his nails had become considerably shorter since working with Brennan. At times he had fought the urge to bite them but this time he felt himself losing the battle. His mind was screaming_ please let her be alright_. As he rounded the corner at hight speed he collided with two medical students in which the young female was knocked to the floor along with files containing paperwork. "I'm sorry" he quickly apologised yet he could feel the the redness now burning his cheeks as he quickly helped her.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" the male student accompanying her spat angrily.

"It's alright" his female friend assured Booth as she cast him a charmed smile taking in his rather handsome features. Her friend had obviously seen the way she looked at him and jealousy reared it's ugly head.

"It's fine we can manage, can't we Sara?" and he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him.

Booth stood up "Well if you're sure."

"Yes we are!" the young man spoke again with a hint of anomicity.

Booth could see that he was just being overprotective of her. He didn't blame her. If someone had run into his Bones like that and knocked her to the floor he probably would had done alot worse.

On approaching Brennan's room he tensed as he noticed the tall stranger stood outside her room conversing with a female nurse. As the man was facing away from him he could only see he was wearing a white shirt and black pants just like any guy so for him to have realised it was a security guard was doubtful. Booth was ready for the confrontation he was about to experience yet as he grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around another wave of embarassment hit him.

The nurse was stunned by Booth's actions and so was the guard. "W-what the hell are you doing man?"

Instead of apologising he quickly composed himself and his voice took on a more serious tone "Who authorised you to be here?" he asked.

"Dr Portman. She told me that the patient in this room needs protection."

Well i'm quite capable of making sure she's protected and he reached for the handle of her room. Just as he was about to push the door open another hand stopped him. "

I think it's best if you let Dr Brennan rest." The familar voice belonged to Dr Portman.

"Why wasn't I informed that Dr Brennan was having security posted outside her door." It wasn't that he disapproved of the hospital taking steps to ensure her protection it was more of the guilt he felt knowing that he couldn't provide her with safety instead.

Dr Portman took no shame in doing what she did, it was best for all involved. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought whilst you had other pressing matters to attend to I took it upon my self to make sure Dr Brenan was safe."

Booth relaxed and he suddenly became overwhelmed with a sense of appreciation that she would go to that much trouble "Thankyou. I really appreciate you doing that. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" That was after all the main reason for him tearing himself away from Benny.

"What do you mean?" she quizzed.

"Agent Taylor. He's a collegue of mine, he said you wanted to see me.

"Agent Taylor? she questioned obviously a little confused. "Ah yes another Agent did come to see me. He was very friendly and quite concerned about your partner Dr Brennan's condition. I told him she was going to make a full recovery. Then he asked where he could find you and I told him you were questioning a suspect who had since been apprehended.

Booth felt bile rise in his throat and for some illlogical, unnerving reason his stomch was churning. Without any futher questions he raced back down to the security office. He flung the door wide open and surveyed the scene inside. Benny was leaning against the wall with a bullethole in his forehead but with a gun still in his hand. Dale was lying on the floor near to where he had been standing the last Booth had been in there. What shocked him the most though was Agent Tylor whimpering in the middle of the room clutching his leg which was bleeding profusely. "Taylor are you alright what happened?"

"It was Benny. He just went crazy he grabbed for the guards gun and shot him point blank. It was all my fault he said he was in pain from the handcuffs so I uncuffed him.I thought we were safe I had a gun and so did the guard. I obviously mistook his intentions and I didn't react fast enough, thats how he got me in the leg. I Struggled for my gun and managed to take a shot" Taylor lies were coming in full force, but he knew he would had to come up with a plausible excuse as to why there were two dead bodies in the same room as him. He had put Dale's gun in Benny's hand to make it more convincing. He had even got him to fire a shot so there would be GSR on his hands.

"_How could he have been so stupid? Well this is what you get for working with a rookie barely out of diapers. "_I think we need to call this in" Booth said as he attended to the wound. At least we're already in the hospital" He then joked.

"Great man I feel so much better."

Thirty minutes later and FBI were swarming the hospital. Patients and medical staff alike were involved in the chaos. Dr Portman hadn't been happy, in fact she had been livid "This is just what we need."

Cullen strolled in towards the examination room where Agent Taylor was being attended to and Booth was there for support. The deputy director was not amused. "This had better be good i've just had my quiet night in with the wife interrupted because of you two." Booth began to relay the situation to his boss, yet the details were pretty foggy because he didn't really have all the facts.

"You do realise the bureau will conduct a full investigation as to how a suspect in your custody was unrestrained leaving him to be able to shoot a security guard and injure one of our Agents. Please tell me you able to get at least somethig useful from him Agent Booth?"

He had only been to glad to tell Cullen what he had been able to find out from Benny. That this Boss character was after Caitlin and would do whatever it took to find her. Cullen had assured him that her safety was of the greatest priority and he would sent some Agents over to the childrens home where she was staying. "I will require you in my office first thing in the morning Booth."

Booth nodded, fully aware of the seriouness of the matter. He watched Cullen leave then turned back to Agent Taylor who had just finished being bandaged up. Lucky for him his injury had turned out to be just a flesh wound which wouldn't require a lengthy hospital stay.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. Cullen really is out for blood isn't he?" Taylor stated, knowing too well that Booth was going to take the brunt of 'his' so called actions.

"Just let me worry about Cullen. You just rest that leg of yours because right now I feel inclined to put a matching bullethole in the other one. You were stupid and irresponsible today and I just hope once this investigation is over they have your gun and your badge." Without another word said Booth stalked out of the room with a satisfied grin leaving Taylor stunned by his sudden anomocity.

Booth was exhausted after the days events. As he wandered back to Brennan's room his mind was filling up with the idea that something wasn't quite right. This was the first time he had seen Brennan since she was brought in after the near drowning incident and whether the doctor liked it not he was going to see her, to be near her, to be with her.  
Entering the dimly lit room he immediatley sat himself down on the edge of the bed and carefully stroked her forehead. She was sleeping soundly and he didn't have the heart to disturb her. Instead he watched as she breathed deeply, her eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. His stomach was in knots just knowing she had been through so much. _How much can one person take? _He asked himelf. _However strong she maybe this is bound to take its toll. _He yawned as he slumped himself in the rather uncomfortable looking chair and he curled himself up and before long sleep was beckoning him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Romero sat outside the childrens home. "Well this the place" Dante announced as he stared at the address scrawled on the piece of paper he was holding..

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Romero encouraged just eager to get this over and done with so he could get on with more meaningful things.

The two men walked up to the entrance and buzzed for attention. A middle aged woman peered out from behind the door the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes we have a subpoena here to take a one Caitlin Diez into protective custody."

"What? The woman questioned raising her eyebrows obviously a little concerned.

"Ma'am if you let us in then you can take a look for yourself." Romero explained frustrated.

The woman reluctantly opened the door and let the two men in. Dante handed her the forged paperwork but as it looked that authentic he was convinced she would never know the difference. Looking over the documnent herself she told them to wait and then she disappeared from view.

"Why don't we just shoot them Romero whispered" more worried that a flaw in their plan would be spotted."

"Because that would only draw attention to ourselves you idiot."

Moments later she returned, alongside her was another midlde aged gentlemen dressed rather casually. "I'm Christopher Anderson I run this place. May I just ask why we have been presented with a subpeona?"

Dante remained calm and collected. "Look this kid is a witness in a homicide investigation being conducted by the FBI and she is to be taken to safe house for her own protection. If you have a problem then I suggest you take it up with them. He hoped that this Christopher guy would not take that literally. Dante then watched as he throughly scanned the form and they held their breaths just waiting for him to notice something wasn't quite right.

Christopher looked up nodding to the woman beside him. "Francis could you please go and get Caitlins things whilst I go and collect the child. I believe she is outside playing."

Caitlin had protested when she was handed over to the two men. She couldn't believe the minute she had settled into this place here she was being uprooted once again.  
"It's alright Caitlin" Christopher reassured her "These two men are going to be taking you somewhere safe."

Dante took her tiny hand and lead her to their car.

"Am I going to see Aunty Tempe and Booth now?" she asked as innocently as only a child could.

Dante and Romero stared at each other both drawing a blank. "No we are taking you to see our Boss. For reasons unknown he seems to be very interested in meeting you."

"I want to see Tempe and Booth." she screamed as they tried to strap her into the backseat.

"Shutup and behave." Dante yelled, then raised his hand as if to hit her. "We don't want to have to do anything we would regret now would we?"

The tears wouldn't stop as she came to the conclusion these weren't very nice people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan awoke to the sound of slight snoring. Her head felt fine, as a matter of fact she felt fine all over. She did however feel a little sore from lying on the hard standard hospital mattress. Rolling over to one side it was then she saw Booth hunched up on the chair.

"Booth?"

Booth startled awake on hearing her voice that was filled with a hint of anguish.

"Bones" He instinctively reached for his gun, his first thought was something was wrong. When he realised that there was no-one else in the room but them two he put away his weapon and reached across to stroke her hair "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine.What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill you" He told her bluntly. It was no use hiding the truth from her she would only nag until he was forced to tell her.

"Kill me Who? When? How long have I been here?" The questions came pouring out.

Yesterday night some guy tried to drown you in your bathtub. He would have succeeded if I hadn't found you."

"The bathtub?" _Oh my god did Booth see me naked? _Was her first thought, never mind the fact that she almost died. She blushed at the possibility.

Booth hadn't been able to read minds but right now with her face a bright shade of pink he knew he could read hers. "It's okay Bones you still had your robe on." _I really wished I had seen her naked but not in those circumstances._

_Thankgod_. It wasn't so much the fact that her partner would have seen her totally clad but the person responsible would have too and that just didn't bare thinking about.

"So when I am able to get out of this place?"

"Whoah Bones! _Shall I tell her about the second attempt on her life. I guess I best to she needs to know just how much danger she's in then she'll come around to the idea of staying with me for a while. _"Bones there's something else."

Brennan frowned "What do you mean?"

"After you were brought in someone else tried to kill you."

Brennan swallowed hard trying to take in what Booth was telling her. "What do you mean? Is this like open season on killing Brennan?"

"You were injected with a large dose of fentanyl. You technically died for a couple minutes but they brought you back Bones. You were such the fighter." He grasped her hand as her eyes welled with tears. "The guy who did it though you don't have to worry about him. He's dead."

"Did you kill him?" she sobbed.

No! Another agent shot him."_ I really wished I had killed him. That scumbag deserved it._

"What about the other guy the one who tried to drown me?"

Booth had no answer for her "We haven't been able to identify him yet" He caressed her cheek. "I will find him Bones. I promise I will."

"Do you think this has anything with our investigation?" Then something clicked "Caitlin! Do you think they were after her?"

"I bet my bottom dollar on it, but you don't need to worry about her, she's fine. Cullen sent Agents over to the home. Eveything is fine. Look i'm going to get the doctor tell her you're awake. Maybe she can let you know if and when you're free to go. Then I'm going to drop by your place and grab some things."

"Why?" her eyes shot up.

"You don't think i'm letting you out of my sight do you? Nope you Temperance Brennan are coming to stay with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived back at the mansion Dante and Romero took Caitlin from the car. She had been quiet for the entire journey but now with the way she was being handled she started to kick and scream once again.

"I want to see Tempe" she yelled loudly

"I told you to keep your mouth shut. Dante yanked her up gripping her tightly around the waist and carried her towards the door.

"You okay there man? Romero smirked as he watched his attempt at keeping her restrained.

"Yeah i'll just be glad when Boss takes over and I can go back to doing what I do best" he snapped not impressed with having to do this rather feeble job.

Caitlin struggled against his grip, screaming once again. Fed up with her constant yelling Dante clamped his hand across her mouth "Scream anymore and i'll gut you like a fish" he told her viciously.

Caitlin didn't know what thar meant but she now she was frightened. She couldn't breathe as his large hand seemed to cover her nose aswell as her mouth. She did the only thing she could think off and she bit down hard, her teeth sinking deep into his flesh

"Ouch!" Dante yelled and instinctively let go of her. "Little bitch!"

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was all she knew was that she was very scared.

Dante pulled out his gun and aimed it in her direction.

Romero stopped him "What are you doing man? She's just a kid and you remember what boss said that he wanted her alive."

His anxiouness didn't deter Dante. He fired one shot, the bang echoing through thr air causing even the birds to flutter from nearby trees.

Caitlin screamed as she fell in front of two large feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Boss roared.

Dante and Romero both shuddered as Boss picked up the child checking her over. "It's alright little one."

"She bit me sir." He surveyed the deep bite mark on his hand so deep she had drawn blood.

"I don't want to hear it you insolent fool. When I said I wanted her alive I meant I wanted her alive."

"I wasn't really goingt o shoot her I was just trying to scare her" he tried to explain in his own defense.

"SILENCE" Boss bellowed. I have another job for you and this time Carlos is coming with you.

"You said just to get the kid and I believe we've kept our end of the bargain" Dante remarked.

Carlos strode toward Dante and Romero flashing a slight smile then waited for Boss to give the rest of his orders "I've just been informed that Benny is dead and Agent Booth is responsible. So now I want you to pay him a visit. He is to be punished... severley. I've decided though I don't want him dead just yet. I want him to suffer He will see the people he cares about suffer most. First in line will be the mother of his child. Then next will be his son."

Dante had no idea of who this Booth guy was. He remembered how the kid had mentioned the name though so he was obviously someone Boss believed to be a great threat as he wouldn't be going to this much trouble.

Carlos clenched his fists at the mention that Booth had killed Benny. He had really got on his nerves sometimes but he was a good friend. _Agent Booth is going to pay alright _He just had his own idea of how to make the agent squirm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor had come to see Brennan as soon as Booth let her known she was awake and already demanading to leave. Dr Portman had discussed with her that she wanted to carry out some blood tests just to make sure there was no trace of the fentany left in her system. If they came back normal she would be happy to discharge her.

Brennan wasn't happy but she guessed that another few hours wasn't going to kill her. "Did you hear that Bones? looks like you're going to be out of here before you know it. I need to take off now to handle few things but i'll be back as soon as I can." He layed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving.

On his way out he passed the room Agent Taylor was resting in. He found him reading some kind of magazine. "How's your leg?"

"Oh i'm just fine and dandy" he answered sacrcastically. "How's Dr Brennan?"

"She's much better. As a matter of fact she may be able to go home today which means I can start looking for whoever is responsible behind this whole mess."

Agent Taylor managed a smile "That good news, that she is going to be fine I mean. I would hate it if you thought you were going to be stuck with me permentley. So where are you off to?"

"I've gotta nip back to headquarters." He was about to tell him about Brennan staying with him but for some reason he relied on his gut feeling to leave that littte detail out. "I've got to follow up on a few things Benny told me."

"Well you'd better get going. You wouldn't want to keep Cullen waiting would you?"

Booth laughed "No I wouldn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Booth made his way to the almost empty parking lot it was dark and the threatening clouds were just starting to bring some rain. He hurried to his suv but upon nearing the vehicle he found himself almost blinded by a set of headlights careering towards him. The vehicle made no attempt to stop and he found himself having to jump out of the way. He rolled across the now wet concrete his arm connecting with the bumper of a nearby car. "Sonofabitch." He had just picked himself up when the vehicle made another appearance and three men jumped out. Booth grabbed for his weapon but one of the men was already upon him and slammed a crowbar down on his arm causing him to drop the gun. The thug then gave him a swift punch to the stomach temporarily knocking the wind out of him

"Well, well, well Agent Booth" Carlos reached down to pick up the gun. "Remember me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Booth spat as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm the one who tried to kill that sweet partner of yours." He sneered, now inches from Booth's face.

As he thought back to that night at Brennan's apartment he now remembered how he had passed him in the hall mistaking him for another resident _How was I supposed to know!_

"It was you! You tried to to drown her." He made a swing at Carlos but the other two men grabbed both his arms tightly.

"Yes agent Booth. He kicked him again causing the agent to grimace "Pity she survived. Oh well" he shrugged "There always the next time."

Booth could feel anger rising "Well Benny didn't didn't have much success either. I mean you call yourself ruthless killers. I don't think so. I think you're a bunch of fairies" he taunted, not welcoming the reaction.

Carlos punched him hard, planting his fist just below his jaw. "You know what Booth? I admire Dr Brennan. She had guts. She put up a good fight, not like you. If it wasn't for the fact that Boss told me to kill her I probably would have just let her live." He thought about what he did to Benny and the anger surged through him. "Now though as I come to think of it the more she suffers the better I'll feel" he answered calmly

Dante trained his gun on Booth. Whilst Romero pulled some rope out of the trunk of the car and wrapped it around his wrists.

Carlos couldn't wait to see the Agents face when he told him the next piece of news "By the way Booth, that kid, the one you did your hardest to protect. She is in the safe hands of my boss. He just loves to play with little girls." Carlos feel a sense of happiness cruelly taunting the man like this. He knew all too well that Boss wasn't going to touch the kid at least not in that way.

"You goddamn sonofabitch!"

"What was that?" Carlos didn't wait for an answer he brought the crowbar down again this time smashing into his ribs.

Booth heard a crack and the pain seered through him like a thousand knives plunging into his heart. "You fucking bastard!"

Carlos grabbed his face and smashed his fist at him again this time at his nose causing blood to gush out. "That was for what you did to Benny."

_How does he know about Benny_ "How do you know about Benny?"

"I know everything." Carlos reminded him. "You killed him."

"I didn't touch that asshole. I wished I had though for what he almost did to my partner."

"That's not what we heard" Romero joined in.

"Well you heard wrong." That remark earned Booth another hit with the crowbar. This time landing heavily on his head causing a stream of blood to trickle down his face

Carlos yelled. I think that's enough for now Booth. If you're unconscious you won't be able to truly enjoy what we are going to do next."

Booth felt dizzy. The voices became significanltly muffled yet he could felt himself being forced into the trunk of a car.

He didn't know how long he had been cooped up in there. The only thing he did know was when he was lifted out of the trunk they were parked outside Rebecca's house.

"No please NO"...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Boss had led a very wary Caitlin inside his house. "You don't need to look so worried child. I'm not going to hurt you" he cast her a small friendly smile. "Now I don't suppose they were feeding you well in that place you were in, so why I don't I get someone to make you up a meal and some orange juice."

"I want to see Aunty Tempe." she sobbed again. This wasn't where she wanted to be. She didn't know these people they were strangers and on from first impressions rather scary.

"Tempe?" _She must mean that Dr Brennan_ "I'm sorry child but that isn't possible. I'm sure Dr Brennan has more important thing going on in her life right now then having to take time out to look after you." _Like trying to stay alive._

"That's not true! She's nice and she cares about me."

"Maybe, but I care about you too. I promise you'll love it here. I have a big swimming pool. Can you swim yet?" He then inquired.

"Not without my water wings" she answered him still sniffling.

"Well then, whilst you are here maybe I could teach you." He could tell she was slowly coming around. "So how about that food?"

Caitlin nodded as he clutched her hand. He sat her down on a large cream couch in the main living room. It was huge and Caitlin almost sank deep into the cushions looking almost lost.

"Melanie" He called to a maid who was dusting the room.

"Yes sir" the young maid answered.

"Can you please make Miss Caitlin some food and a large orange juice."

"I want cheeseburger and fries" came the small voice "and ice cream" she then added.

Boss didn't agree with her choice of menu but he needed to keep her happy for now "Make the child whatever she wants." Then he switched on the huge cinema style tv turning the channel over to cartoons "I'll be back to check on you later" and with that said he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Romero heaved Booth out of the trunk and stood him on the pavement. It was still dark and the neighborhood was completley deserted.

Booth swayed slightly as his feet felt the ground. One from being cramped in such a small space and two because his injuries were taking their toll on his body. "What are we doing here?" Booth questioned not wanting to hear the answer.

Carlos approached him sniggering "Good question Agent Booth, but I thought someone as smart as you would have already figured that out." He locked his dark almost black eyes with Booth's chocloate eyes which were at this time full of concern. "Or is it that partner of yours who is the interllectual one.?" He loved bringing Dr Brennan into the converstion only if it was to see Booth's obvious agitation at the even mention of her name.

"Booth flashed him a disconcerting look "Why don't you just answer the question?"

"Alright if you insist. We are here to pay your ex, who is she again? - girlfriend thats right and you son Parker a little visit."

At the mere mention of his sons name Booth struggled again against the two strong arms holding him. "Why?"

"Orders Agent Booth I don't question them and neither should you" he smirked knowing full well why they were here.

"What do you want with Rebecca and my son?" his voice now full of desperation.

"Lets go find out shall we?" He took out his gun prodding it into Booths back. "Now it's best if you stay completley focused. You just need to get sweet Rebecca to answer the door and we'll do the rest" his tone of voice sounding omnious.

"I won't do it you bastard" He told Carlos firmly.

Dante hit him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain "You'll do whatever we tell you to."

Carlos cocked the trigger of his gun "If you don't you'll have to watch as Rebecca and your little boys brains splatter all over the walls."

Booth froze. He was defeated. They were deadly serious "Okay, Okay!" Was he okay. Of course not. Anybody could tell him there was no way they were here for a social visit. No Carlos was going to do something and he was powerless to stop him.

Booth glanced at his watch finally able to see it was six fifteen in the morning. _She is going to kill me for getting her out of bed._

"Ring the bell Agent booth" Carlos ordered with a some gently persuation with his gun.

Booth reluctantly pressed the bell and the four of them waited anxiously, but there was no answer.

"Maybe she isn't home" Booth said hoping for some kind of a miracle.

"Again!" Carlos barked. This time holding Booths finger on the bell so it rang continously.

Within seconds they heard the sound of a chain being unlatched and the door openen slightly. "Seeley?" She questioned slightly surprised to se him on her doorstep.

Dante, Romero and Carlos hid to the side so as not to be seen quite yet.

"Yeah Rebecca it's me."

"Seeley Do you have any idea what time is it? Her harsh tone turned softer when she saw his bruised jaw and cut lip "Oh my god what happened?"

Booth needed to make some excuse and fast "I got into a little fenderbender on my way to work and well I thought I could get cleaned up here."

Rebecca eyed him suspiciosly. Isn't headquartes like five miles that way?" she pointed in the opposite direction."

"Please Rebecca i'll be five minutes. Is this a bad time. Is Drew here?" That was a bad idea. If he was this situation would most probably put him in as much danger.

"Okay." As she undid the security chain Carlos, Dante and Romero jumped out into full view forcing Booth inside.

Rebecca screamed "Seeley what's going on?"

"Check upstairs Carlos commanded to Dante who swiftly followed his order.

Booth held onto his ex lover "Where's Parker?" He whispered as Carlos began to check out the downstairs rooms.

"He's not here. He slept at a friends house. He'll be in daycare at seven thirty" she sobbed nervously as she clutched Booth tightly.

Carlos came back in to the living toom his gun aimed at the both of them.

Dante came clambering down the stairs "The kid aint here."

"WHAT!" Carlos yelled angrily.

Carlos grabbed Rebecca forcefully shoving her into Romero's arms. He then turned his attention to Booth and without warning pistol whipped him across his head.

Booth fell to the floor in pain desperatley fighting to remain conscious.

"Now little lady where is your son?" Carlos asked Rebecca who was now visibly trembling with fear.

"Go to hell!" and she spat in his face.

Carlos wiped the saliva off his face and slapped her hard.

"Please leave her alone" Booth shouted causing his head to throb even more.

Romero continued to hold Rebecca but couldnt help running his hands underneath her nightgown causing Rebecca to tense up. "So smooth, so soft."

Dante joined in licking his lips lustfully "I'd like a piece of that."

Carlos laughed maliciously "Okay little lady. I'll give you one more chance to answer or else i'm going to give you to these two. Believe me by the the time they're finished with you you'll be begging for me to kill you."

"I won't do it." She stood her ground sternly.

"Fine you had your chance." Dante, Romero restrain Agent Booth he won't want to miss this."

He was still pleading. He had such admiration for Rebecca not giving up where Parker was. Now whatever was going to happen next he couldn't watch.

Carlos grabbed Rebecca by her hair yanking her up. Tears were falling rapidly. "He kissed her hard on the lips then pulled away. "Well it's been nice knowing you Rebecca." He then pulled out his knife and with one sweep he sliced the knife across Rebecca's throat.

"NO!" Booth screamed in horror as he watched the blood pour from her neck.

She gurgled, clutching at her throat. Then seconds later she she fell to the floor, her eyes wide open but now unmoving. Blood continued to seep into the light carpet.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Booth crawled over to Rebecca's lifeless body not believing what Carlos had just done.

Carlos himself disappeared into the kitchen and came out smiling whilst clutching a piece of paper. "It looks like dear little Parker will be attending daycare today. Isn't that right Booth?"

There was silence from the Agent. "Looks like we didn't need her after all."

"Dante, Romero lets go. Oh and as for you Booth we can't have you following us." A loud bang shattered the eerie silence as Booth screamed in agony. His leg bleeding from the single bullet wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bennan had just signed her discharge papers after Dr Portman had given her a clean bill of health when her cellphone rang.

"Brennan."

"Bones!" came the agonizing groan.

"Booth is that you?" His tone of voice more then worried her.

"Bones Reb -Rebecca- dead" he stuttered.

Brennan strained to make out what he was saying, but it must have been a bad connection making it hard for her to hear him.

"Booth I can't hear you. What was that? Something about Rebecca?"

"Bones I need you to get to Tots R Us. It's a daycare on center on Nelson Drive."

"Daycare? Booth you're not making sense."

She heard Booth's painful voice again "Booth are you alright?"

"Listen don't worry about me it's Parker - please just get my son. My suv should still be in the parking lot."

The line then went dead and a sense of dread came over her as she quickly pulled on some clothing. The only thing she did know was that something bad was going to happen to Parker.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Get Parker. No what about Booth? He sounded upset, no distraught was more like it. No he gave me specific orders to get Parker and Booth is relying on me now more then ever._ How many times had Booth been there for her, to protect her, to keep her safe. Well now it was her time to return the favor. As she stepped out of her room she was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Dr Brennan?" The voice belonged to Agent Taylor he was limping towards her on a pair of crutches.

"Yes and who might you be?" This wasn't exactly a good time to engage in conversation.

"I'm sorry where is my manners? I'm Agent Taylor I've been working with Agent Booth in your absence." Seeing her up close and personal he knew why Booth preferred working with her, she was hot.

She focused on his heavily bandaged leg. "What happened to you?"

"Didn't Booth inform you what happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well he told me about the overdose of fentaynl I was given, if thats what you mean? And that the person responsible is now dead." She wasn't sure she should be discussing such information with him. He hadn't shown her any formal identification, she was purely basing her instincts on the fact that he said he was a collegue of Booth's.

"Well he was who took a shot at me and..." he trailed off. By the way where is Booth? I haven't seen him around in a while."

"I think Booth is in trouble. He called me he was pretty upset. He told me to get his son he's at a daycare center. I think someone is after Parker thats why I really need to go."

Agent Taylor's facial expression changed. He had already been informed of the plan to abduct Parker Booth. _So she's off to get Booth son well this won't do. I need to stall._ "You know according to what Booth told me you've been through a pretty rough ordeal yourself. Maybe I could call Cullen, get him to send some agents to the daycare center. They are after all better equipped to deal with these situations."

As much as she would have loved to accept his offer she knew Booth had put complete faith in her to keep Parker safe. "I'm sorry but Booth trusts me above anyone else, so if you'll excuse me I really must be going."

Agent Taylor watched as she disappeared down the hall. _You're not going to get there in time if I have anything to do with it. _He said quietly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that? Dr Brennan is on her way to get the kid. Damn it!" Carlos yelled as he threw down the phone in anger. He gripped the steering wheel harder as he pulled out of the quaint little neighborhood and into the busy morning traffic. He had just calmed himself when his cell started ringing again. He picked up just in case it was important.

"Carlos here."

"Carlos."

"Yes Boss." Recognising the gruff voice on the other end.

"What is the situation Carlos?" Boss growled.

"We got Booth, beat him pretty good too. As we speak he's nursing a gunshot wound to the leg." he laughed maliciously.

"And the kid?"

"He w-wasn't a-at the house" he stuttered ready for what was coming next.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T THERE? WELL WHERE IS HE?" the voice bellowed.

"Carlos held the phone away from his ear almost deafened. "At a daycare center. Don't worry i'm on my way there as we speak."

"Carlos no mistakes this time."

"Sure Boss."

"What do we do if he isn't there?" Dante asked from the backseat.

Carlos didn't want to think what Boss would do if he failed. _If that bitch doctor gets there first I will not hesitate to kill her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brennan parked up outside the daycare center she hoped and prayed he was there safe and sound. She quickly dashed inside. "I'm here for Parker Booth please" she said to the woman at the reception desk.

"And who might you be?" The receptionist questioned scowling at her.

"My name is Dr Temperance Brennan. Mr Booth is my partner. He has given me instructons to pick up Parker today."

"I'm sorry but we need written permission from his mother if someone else has been told to collect him" she then went onto explain.

"Look I don't have time for this." Brennan exclaimed, frustration clearly showing.

"It is the rules Miss Brennan. I hope you can appreciate that we are unable to just let anyone walk out of here with a child. We are bounded by law to request signed permission."

"You don't understand it's an emergency." Brennan could see she wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'm sorry then Mr Booth will need to come down and fill out the necessary paperwork himself."

"If he could come down himself don't you think he would have done so." _How stupid is this woman. _Done with trying to reason with the uncooperative receptionist Brennan barged her way into a room where around ten children were getting their morning story read.

"Parker!" she called out. Scanning the room she laid eyes on the blonde haired boy sitting on the far side of the room. She recognised him immediatley being the spitting image of his father.

"Can I help you?" the teaching assistant asked as Brennan stepped across and firmly grabbed Parker.

The receptionist came running in "Look you can't just come in here and take him."

"Dr Bones is my daddy here?" The little boy asked innocently.

"No but i m going to take you to him." She grabbed his hand leading him out of the room.

The assistant attempted to stop her. "I can't let you take him out of here."

Children began crying and wailing. "I'll call 911" the receptionist said running back outside.

"Yes you do that" Brennan suggested as she ran outside to the awaiting vehicle. Brennan quickly strapped Parker into the backseat and drove off leaving the two women standing there dumbstruck.

As she sped to the end of the road the black suv came out of nowhere almost careering into her.

"That was her!" Carlos shouted as he swung his vehicle around giving chase.

Brennan could see in her rear view mirror that the suv was tailing her rather closely. "Great!" she spat as she put her foot down harder. She didn't know where she was going, not knowing this area of town too well she made a sharp turn ending up on a dirt road. It was rather bumpy causing both her and Parker to bounce around.

"Dr Bones do you know how to drive?" Came the small voice behind her.

_What kind of question is that?_ "Of course I can drive Parker."

"It's just my daddy says you can't and that's why he always has to drive."

_I'll kill Booth _she swore under her breath. As much as she wanted to defend her driving skills to Parker this really wasn't a good time considering the suv was still in pursuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This isn't happening_ Booth thought as he held his hand tightly over the bleeding wound in his leg. _This is all a nightmare and any minute i'm going to wake up in a cold sweat._ He closed his eyes yet when he opened them again he was still half lying on the floor next to a dead corpse. Not just any dead corpse but Rebecca. His ex, the mother of his child. What was he supposed to tell Parker. How could he explain to a five year old that his mother was dead.

He scooted across to the kitchen and grabbed the towel that was lying on the floor. He tied it tightly around his leg to stem the bleeding. He knew he needed to call this in. Right now he had entrusted Brennan with what could be a dangerous situation now he would welcome all the help he could get. As he reached for his cellphone again he had to go back into the living room near to the body of Rebecca. Searching for anything within reach he found a blue blanket of Parkers and gently laid it over her body at least so it covered her face. "I'm so sorry Rebecca." There was no way he wanted to picture her deathly pale face and body covered in blood any longer.

"He frantically dialled the number he needed "Cullen" Booth managed to whisper down the phone as soon as the deputy director answered.

"Agent Booth so glad you called. I've just had word that Caitlin Diez is missing from the childrens home."

"What!" Booth shrieked down the phone.

"Didn't Agent Taylor tell you."

"Taylor? No I haven't been to the hospital. Why would you think to tell him and not me?"

"For your information I did try to contact you several times but failed to get any response. Now I need you back here on the double. We have a missing child on our hands."

Booth tried to compehend the idea that these bastards had Caitlin. "Look Sir there's something I need to tell you. It's R-Rebecca my ex. She's dead sir, and my son he's in danger, Dr Brennan too."

"Booth what are you talking about?" he asked rather concerned at Booth's sudden change in voice.

"I've been shot." He then managed to blurt out.

"Booth where are you? Give me the address i'll be there straight away Just hold tight."

After giving Cullen his location he collasped back on the floor. He felt dizzy, nausea overwhelming his senses yet he knew there was one more thing he had to do and that was to call Brennan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dirt road ended and Brennan found herself on a quiet road. There didn't seem to be any other traffic around. She passed a signpost which told her she was on Merrivale road. Glancing in her rearview mirror she gave a sigh of relief when the suv didn't seem to be following.

She heard Parker whimpering in the backseat. "It's okay Parker" she reassured him "I'm going to get us to your daddy very soon."

No sooner had she said that the vehicle was there again and was now alongside her. There was hardly enough room for her let alone another such large suv. She could feel herself being forced nearer to the edge of the road. Trying to remain calm she kept her eyes on the road ahead until she gazed out the passenger window to see a gun being aimed at her from the other vehicle window.

"Shit!" There were two loud gunshots and Brennan instinctively lowered her head whilst doing her best to keep her eyes on the road. Lucklily the bullets didn't penetrate the glass and she was all too glad that this had bulletproof glass fitted.

"Get me closer" Romero ordered seeing as he had been the one whom Carlos had trusted to do the shooting. He was thrown slightly as Carlos swung right crashing into the side of the suv.

Brennan heard her distinctive ringtone and noticed that the caller id told her Booth was calling. _Damn it Booth this really isn't the time. _She tried to resist the urge to ignore it but seeing as it was Booth she couldn't help but give in.

"Brennan" she answered panting heavily

"Bones thank goodness you're alright. Where are you? Did you get Parker?"

_Yeah i'm just peachy despite the fact that i'm getting shot out and your pride and joy is showing some major damage from all the hits it has had. _As much as she wanted to say this she bit her tongue. "Booth i've got Parker he's fine but they caught up with and now they're shooting at us" she told him frantically.

"Where are you? His desperate voice asked trying not to imagine what they were going through.

Recalling the sign she had last seen she was able to tell him "About a mile along Merrivale road." Another loud shot rang out and this time the bullet managed to pierce the glass slightly "Ahhh" came her screams

"Dr Bones." Parkers voice screamed out. "I'm sacred."

Booth's heart missed a beat at the sound of his sons's cries. He was helpless. The only thing he knew was that his son and his Bones were at the mercy of dangerous killers.

Brennan dropped the phone as she tried courageously to keep the car on the road.

The other suv slammed into her once again and this time with so much force that she found herself loosing control. The car spun towards the guardrail and before she knew it was tumbling down a steep ravine. The car flipped twice before finally settling at the bottom upside down.

Brennan lay there trapped in her seat. She was breathing hard. Feeling the liquid on her forehead she put her hand up to inspect the damage. She brought her hand back down covered in blood. Forgetting about her own injuries her next thought was Parker. "Parker!" She tried to turn her head around to get a better look. _Oh god please let him be alright. _To her amazement he was sat there perfectly fine, his eyes wide open completley stunned as to what had just happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes" came his trembling whimper. "Dr Bones I want my daddy." He then sobbed.

"Its alright Parker please try to remain calm. As she turned back around she winced in pain as she realised the seat belt had cut into her stomach. Blood was now seeping through her shirt. She fumbled with her seatbelt trying to unclasp it but it proved fruitless being the position she was in.

Just then the appearance black shoes from outside alerted her and before she had time to react a a pair of dark, evil eyes peered in. "My my Dr Brennan!" He snickered. "Looks like you've got yourself in a slight predicament there."

It was then that two other men reached into the backseat and grabbed for Parker.

"Dr Bones!" Parker cried out as he fought hard against his abductors. It was no use, the small boy was no match for the hulking men.

"Leave him alone" Brennan ordered as she again furiously tackled the seatbelt. "Please don't take him." Her pleas however seemed to be ignored.

Carlos smirked as he aimed the gun at her "So fearless aren't we? Well this is your lucky day, unlike Booth's other girlfriend. Now we got what we came for tell Agent Booth we'll be in touch. Don't worry we'll take good care of the kid" and with that he was gone yet she could still hear the heartfelt pleas from Parker as he was carried away.

Brennan fought back tears._ Who did he mean Booth's other girlfriend? _Then it dawned on her _Rebecca._ _This isn't happening. How am I going to explain to Booth that I let those animals take his son..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Agent Booth" Deputy director Cullen called out as he arrived at the location he had been given. As he pushed the front door open he was met by the distinct stench of blood. He used the sleeve of his shirt to cover his nose as he continued through to the living room. There he was met with the unsightly scene of Booth who had fallen using the the far wall for some support. The other dead body which layed partially covered he figured must have been Rebecca. "Booth." He shook the very pale looking Agent hoping he would get a response.

Booth jerked awake at the touch of his Boss, yet in his incoherent state he was unaware of where he was and who was now hovering over him. "Bones!"

"Agent Booth it's me Sam. Shit you look like hell. I'm going to call for backup and then fetch you an ambulance."

Booth quickly grabbed Cullens arm. "Bones, Parker."

Cullen interrupted the call. "Booth what are you talking about?"

The Agent tried to stand but the wound was painful and each time he attempted to move a seering pain shot through his leg.

"Booth! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cullen grabbed his arm helping him up onto the couch.

"They killed Rebecca because they were after my son. She wouldn't tell them where he was. She was only protecting Parker which is a lot more then what I did."

Cullen could hear the trembling in his voice but tried to remain professional. "This wasn't your fault Booth."

"I sent Bones to get him but I think something bad happened. I called her, she told me she was being chased. I heard gunshots and then nothing. If anything happened to them..."

"Get a grip Booth i'll get some Agents onto it, but right now you're going to the hospital."

Booth shook his head violently " No, No I can't. I need to find them." As he stood up the pressure on his leg caused him again to wince in pain.

"That wasn't a request Booth it's an order." Cullen assured him.

Booth knew time was of the essence and as much as he appreciated Cullens concern for his welfare he couldn't have anyone take care of this. "I'm sorry sir but this is what I need to do."

"Don't be so stupid you can't even walk. What good are you going to be in this state?" Cullen questioned, not at all happy with Booth's lack of cooperation.

"I don't care about what pain i'm in, all that matters is getting to my partner and my son. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Cullen sighed "You've been working with Dr Brennan for far too long Agent Booth."

They both smiled at that comment. Minutes later and and a team of Agents were swarming the house. Cullen barked some orders at them before assisting Booth to his awaiting vehicle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want my daddy" Parker sobbed as he was grabbed from the car by Carlos.

"Stop your whimpering kid or i'll give you something to whimper about" Carlos spat vehemently. He continued to hold onto his arm tightly as he dragged him towards the mansion followed closely by Dante and Romero.

Once inside the three men found Boss engaged in conversation with Diego and Munch. "Ah you're back" Boss remarked as he glanced up. "Well it's about time what took you so long?"

"Things didn't exactly go according to plan" Dante explained.

"Yeah that doctor had already retrieved the kid by the time we got there, but never fear we took care of her." Romero interrupted.

Boss huffed and folded his arms "Took care of? Does this mean she's dead this time Carlos?"

"No sir. We ran her off the road to get the brat but I left her there pretty injured. I thought she may come in handy later on" Carlos concluded.

Diego looked up "If you're talking about Dr Brennan I say the Carlos is right. I really want to play with her."

Munch joined in. "Yeah let us play. It's been so long since we've had a woman."

Carlos smirked "Really? She may be pretty but she's not that interesting."

Boss didn't look pleased "Silence! "This whole operaton has been pretty sloppy but what can I expect from amateurs. Nevertheless Dr Brennan is of no great importance now, after all we have something else precious of his. "Bring him to me!" He ordered pointing at Parker who had slid behind Carlos trying his best to stay out of view.

Carlos pulled him forward and then prodded him in Boss' direction. "Move it kid stop stalling" he scolded as he could tell Parker was trying his best to stand his ground.

Boss reached for his hand "It's okay little one i'm not going to hurt you. Once I have your father then you'll be released safe and sound."

"What do you want with my daddy?" He asked trembling.

"Have you ever been naughty Parker?"

"Yeah" the little boy answered still shaking. "I talked to a stranger once and my daddy was mad."

"Has he ever punished you?" Boss then inquired

"Yeah."

"Well there you go and now the same has happened with your father. He had been bad and he needs to be punished."

Parker began to cry again his tears falling fast. "I want my mommy."

Boss felt for the little boy it wasn't his fault, he didn't choose his family. "Come with me there is someone you should meet." Carlos follow I will need to talk with you. He then lead Parker up the grand staircase and along the hall. He pushed open the door to find Caitlin playing with a doll he had recently bought for her. "Hello sweetheart."

Caitlin looked up at boss then Parker. "Who is that?" she questioned not taking her eyes off the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"This is Parker" Boss informed Caitlin "Parker meet Caitlin, my daughter."

Carlos looked at boss confused "Your daughter?"

"Don't look so surprised Carlos. Now I think it's time to call Agent Booth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Cullen and Booth approached the stretch of road Brennan had last said she was on Booth was just able to make the blue and red flashing lights ahead. He froze as so many different scenarios played through his mind. _Please god let them be safe._

As they got closer Booth felt nothing but panic when he saw his crumpled SUV being towed up from the side of the road. He clambered out of the car and began limping towards the ambulance stationed at the side of the road.

A police officer stepped out from behind the crowds and stopped him "Excuse me sir but you can't be here." Booth flashed his credentials in which the officer promptly let him pass. "Sorry sir" the officer quickly apologised.

"Agent Booth wait up" Cullen shouted as he joined him.

Through all the commotion Booth was only looking for two people. It was then he caught sight of Brenann being attended to by the emts. "Bones"

Brennan turned to Booths direction. "Booth." Her face was a mixture of blood, dirt and tears.

"Bones, what happened?" He frantically searched for any sign of his son.

"Where's Parker?" After recieving no response and now more panic stricken then ever he grabbed hold of her shoulders roughly "Bones where is my son?" He asked again raising his voice this time.

"They took him Booth, I couldn't stop them my seatbelt... I couldn't get my seat belt undone." It was then she saw anger and rage in his eyes. Momentarily she had this awful feeling he in some way blamed her for this. "I'm so sorry Booth."

"Booth moved away from her as he ruffled his hair. He shook his head in disbelief. "How could you let them take him Bones. I trusted you to protect him."

Tears streamed down her face as she realised that he was in fact blaming her. "Booth how can you think this is my fault? They ran us off the road. I hit my head, it's all really a daze but my seatbelt was stuck. He had a gun Booth, he aimed it straight at me I thought I was going to die."

His anger suddenly melted and he quickly took her in his arms "I'm so sorry Bones I didn't mean to blame you. He ran his finger down her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes and then inspecting the head injury she had sustained. "If I have to blame anyone then it should be me. I asked you to get Parker. I just never expected them to do this."

"The man who took Parker it was the same guy who tried to drown me."

"Did he say anything?"

She nodded "Yes that they would be in touch."

Cullen decided to give Booth a few minutes to get what information he could from Brennan. He was all too aware of the relationship they shared even if they denied it until they were blue in the face.

Booth moved across to Cullen "Sir they have my son. I think they work for Ricardo Carlito aka Boss. I put one of his men away a few years ago. I believe he also ordered the killing of Juan, Maria and Rosanna Diez. He took Caitlin but I don't know why. Then they went after Bones. Sir I need you to exercise all of your resources into tracking him down."

"This Ricard Carlito he has been on the FBI's most wanted list for years. Do you think if he was easy to find then we would have done it already."

"You must have some idea how we can find him." Booth asked pretty desperately.

"I'll do everything in my power to help Booth. Now you just concentrate on looking after Dr Brennan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth heard his cellphone ring and he answered to the familar voice on the other end.

"Agent Booth" Carlos sneered.

"What do you want with my son you bastard!" Booth Snapped

"Language please."

"I said what do you want with my son?"

"How is that lovely partner yours? Working with you seems to be a hazard to her health don't you think?"

"You don't get to talk about her now tell me what you want?"

"I want to arrange a meeting." Carlos asked casually.

"Where?" Booth then inquired.

"At the old Copperville mining plant. Come alone. If you involve the FBI then I will slit you sons throat do you understand?"

Booth was unsure what the hell was going on but right now Parkers life was in their hands. "If you touch one hair on his head I will kill you."

"There you go again with the threats Agent Booth. Do you not understand the position you are in. If you do what you're told then Parker will be unharmed. If you don't then he'll only suffer. Now there is one other thing. You have evidence which implicates my associates in those murders you were investigating. Well I need you to make that go away."

"You know I can't do that." Booth replied. _They know full well I can't get rid of evidence. This must be their game. They take Parker I do what they want._ _Well it's not going to happen._

"Look maybe we can come to some kind of agreement here?"

"No agreement Agent Booth. If you don't cooperative I will have no alternative to kill your son, and he is rather cute it would be such a shame."

"YOU SONOFABITCH HE'S JUST A CHILD!" He tried to contain his anger but hearing this piece of shit threatening his son was killing him.

"Agent Booth! You really need to control that temper of yours. Now whats it going to be?"

"Alright, alright! Booth needed more time and by complying he was gaining some. "When do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, say around ten."

"I need more time."

"Ten pm Booth. If you're not there then the next thing I will do is come after that gorgous partner of yours. The people I work with haven't had a womans company in a long time." He paused to think about what Diego and Munch had said earlier. It was pretty obvious they were lusting after the good doctor, and besides it was rather fun to make Booth sweat a little more. "If you get my meaning. They can be quite the animals, and once they are done with her I will kill her too, slowly and painfully this time. Comprende!"

"Yes! just don't do anything you'll regret."

Carlos laughed menacingly "Don't worry I won't be the one doing anything i'll regret. Now you better get going the clock is ticking...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"It looks like things are already in motion Boss. Agent Booth has agreed to my terms." Carlos informed Boss the minute he disconnected the call.

"Good work" Boss agreed "Once I have Agent Booth then you will arrange for the boy to be released understand?"

"I think we should hang onto him, Booth maybe unpredictable. If he knows we still have his kid the he won't try anything will he?"

Boss stayed silent as if thinking over his idea "I have no interest in harming children Carlos so you will make sure it happens the way I want are we clear?"

Carlos huffed before firmly nodding. "Em Boss i'm fascinated about what you said earlier. I think you owe me an explanation as to how the hell that kid in there is your daughter."

Boss didn't respond. It wasn't like he owed him anything but for arguments sake he tell him the whole story. He shut the door to the bedroom in which Caitlin and Parker were now happily playing. He then gestured for Carlos to join him for a drink in his office where he began his story.

"I met Juan back in Columbia. He had come to me looking for work. His wife had just had a baby and they were living in the city slums. I agreed to help, he was so grateful he didn't even care that it was illegal."

"You got him trafficking drugs?"

"It was either that or his family were going to starve. I think he preferred them not to go hungry don't you? He worked for me for ten years, yeah thats right ten long years. I watched little Rosie grow up. I spent alot of time with her I treated almost like a daughter and she looked up to me like a father. Working for me Juan made enough money so he could put himself and Maria through college so they could make something of themselves so they could give Rosanna a good life."

Carlos poured himself another drink as he continued to listen.

"As Rosie got older Juan began getting suspicious about he amount of time she was spending with me. I told him I enjoyed her company and vice versa, but all he saw me as was a forty five year old pervert interested in his little girl. Due to this he ordered me to stay away from her and thats when the rebellion began. She would sneak over after school especially when Juan was out taking care of business. Then one day it just happened. She was only thirteen but she was mature, she knew what she wanted. I didn't force her it was consensual. One night her father comes by threatening to go to the police, saying I raped his daughter and that she was now pregnant. He told me he would tell them all about the business I was in and that he would ruin me."

Carlos almost spluttered his drink hearing what really happened, but he continued listening.

"I told him he had no idea who he was dealing with that I could have his whole family killed in the blink of an eye. The next thing I know they've fled the country. I was furious, after everything I had done for him and that was how he repaid me. Thats when I made it my mission to find them, so with the help of my connections I followed them here to the U.S. I found out they were living in Odessa Texas in a nice house with good jobs. You should have seen how shocked they were when I accidently bumped into them. I caught a glimpse of my child, a daughter they had named Caitlin.

"I should have gotten rid of them then but I was stupid and they were able to elude me again. This time it took me a little longer to find out their location. All I could focus on was the fact I had a daughter whom they were passing her off as their own. Juan again threatened to tell the police. I tried to reason with them, even Rosie but her fucking father had brainwashed her against me and claimed she would cry rape to the police. That was when I decided I wasn't going to spare them this time."

"I had no idea so, thats the real reason you had me kill them and because you wanted your kid back."

"Well that and fact they deserved it. They took advantage of my good nature and they weren't going to get away with it. No-one crosses me no-one. Now you know about that lets focus on getting Booth shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth slammed his phone shut "Damnit!"

"Booth what is it?" Cullen asked concern filling his eyes.

"That was Carlos. He wants to arrange a meeting with me."

"Good. When and where?"

Booth ruffled his hair again. "I can't have the FBI involved in this."

"Godamnit Booth what are you saying? Of course the FBI are going to be involved these men have to be caught." Cullen was not at all happy that one of his Agents was giving him orders

"I can't sir. They have Parker, they threatened his life I have to do this on my own."

Brennan who had been patched up by the medics steadly walked over to where the two men were deep in conversation. "What do you have to do on your own?" she questioned coming in at the tail end of the discussion.

"Not now Bones."

"Booth what is it?" By the look on his face she could tell it was serious.

Cullen decided to cut in "Dr Brennan. Booth here has decided to meet up with one of the men holding his son captive without any assistance from the FBI."

"Is this true?"

"Not you aswell. Look if the FBI show up guns blazing they'll kill Parker I know it."

Brennan grabbed his arm "That's suicide Booth please you have to listen to reason."

Booth shook his head. He grabbed her into a hug whispering in her ear "I've gotta go i'm sorry I need you to stick with Cullen he'll keep you safe. Don't follow me Bones, Promise me?"

She gently nodded her head but well aware that Cullen was going to be pissed.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before making his way still limping on his injured leg to one of the unattended FBI vehicles."

Before Cullen had time to respond he heard the roar of an engine and the black SUV speeding off "BOOTH! YOU SONOFABITCH!" He turned to Brennan "Did he say anything to you?"

"No nothing but I trust his judgement. He knows what he's doing." She wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but she had complete faith that what he was doing was best for all of them.

"I hope you're right Dr Brennan, I sure hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Agent Taylor had been given a clean bill of health and had been released from the hospital his cellphone rang. "Taylor."

"It's me Booth" Came the panic stricken voice.

"Booth what do I owe this pleasure?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I need your help."

Agent Taylor grinned "What kind of help?"

"Are you familiar with anyone by the name of Ricardo Carlito?"

Taylor smiled befor answering "No, why?"

"He has my son. I also believe he's holding Caitlin Benitz."

"The kid from your murder investigation?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah look I need you to do me a favor and take care of Dr Brennan for me. Some of Ricardo's men ran her off the road this morning in an aid to snatch my son. She's with Cullen at the moment. I just need for her to be kept safe. These people have made it clear that they'll hurt the people I care about."

Taylor didn't answer. He just couldn't believe that Booth was putting his precious partners safety in his hands.

"Taylor did you just hear what I said?"

"Sorry Booth. Of course I'll take care of her it's the least I an do after the whole Benny situation. Can I just ask though what you're doing?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment. Just make sure you don't let Bones out of your sight."

"I promise."

"Thanks man I owe you one."

"Sure." What were the chances of this happening. Him getting to spend some quality time with the one and only Temperance Brennan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you you want to look at some books? Caitlin asked the boy sitting in the corner his knees up to his chest. He had been hapily playing but then suddenly began crying and had been sitting in the corner ever since.

"No!" he sobbed harder "I want my daddy."

Caitlin sat next to him "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My daddy has been naughty and they want to hurt him. I don't want to be here I want to go home. I want my mommy."

Caitlin felt his pain "My mommy and my daddy are dead even my sister they are in heaven now."

Parker glanced up still sniffling. "I thought that man said he was your daddy" Parker asked curiously.

Caitlin was confused. "No he's not my daddy. I don't know who he is, but he has been nice to me. He's bought me lots of things."

"Why are you here then?" Parker had stopped crying, now becoming more interested in hearing what this girl was saying.

"I don't know. I was staying with Agent Booth and Aunty Tempe but then this lady came and took me to the childrens home. It was fun until these men came and took me from there. The next minute i'm here and that guy says he's my daddy."

As soon as Caitlin mentioned Booth Parkers eyes shot up "Did you say Agent Booth?"

"Uh hum he was nice."

Parker was excited that they had some kind of connection "That my daddy."

"Is he really?" She couldn't believe it. Being here she had begun to lose hope of ever seeing Booth or Brennan again but now she had met this boy things were looking up. "Do you know Tempe? She works with your daddy."

"Dr Bones was hurt. I hope she didn't die." Parker suddenly felt a pang of sadness again at the thought of her bring hurt. He knew his daddy would be sad if she was hurt.

"We have to get out of here and find them." Caitlin said as she ran towards the unlocked window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't been easy getting the evidence Carlos had requested and even now he had only been able to obtain part of it. He just hoped it would be enough. As he drove down the dirt road towards the gate leading to the mines he spotted a tall dark figure in the distance which instantly began walking towards him followed by two burly men whom he recognised from when Rebecca was killed.

"Agent Booth." Carlos sneered "I take it you have what I asked for."

Booth stepped out. "Where's Parker?"

"Agent Booth do you think this is the idea place to bring a child. The dust " He let out a pretend cough "plays havoc on the lungs. You wouldn't want that would you? Don't worry he's quite safe you have my word."

Carlos carefully searched him retrieving his gun emptying the clip and putting it in his own pocket.

"In a box in the trunk." Booth told him.

Carlos whistled for Dante to check it out. He immediatley did as he was told and he opened the trunk reaching in and grabbing for the brown box.

Booth leapt into action slamming the top down on to Dante's head.

Dante screamed out in pain before collasping to the ground unconsious.

Booth turned and was met by a fist from Romero, but he was ready and he grabbed his hand twisting it behind his back then he proceeded to kick the back of his knee causing a bone to snap and the man was down clutching his leg cryiing out like a baby.

Carlos wasted no time and gun in hand he swiped it across Booth's head knocking him out cold. "Bad move Agent Booth, very bad move."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had been escorted into a Booth's empty office by Cullen. "Alright stay here i'm going to arrange for an agent to be posted outside the door, but right now I've got some things to take care of."

"How long am I going to be staying here?"

Cullen shrugged "I have no idea. maybe you should have asked your boyfriend that before he decided to go out and play superman."

"He's not my boyfriend" she shouted after him but he didn't look back as he walked off down the hall and out of sight.

Brennan twiddled her thumbs. This wasn't what she was used to. _Booth might need me. _She began pacing his office looking at some certificates he had plastered on the wall. She had never really had time to take a proper look before. It was then she saw the photo of Parker he had on his desk. She picked it up and a wave of guilt filled her as she traced the outline of his delicate features. "I'm so sorry Parker." It was then she knew she had to go after Booth. True she had no idea where he was but she would find out one way or another. She waS heading for the doorway when she slammed into Agent Taylor who was coming in from the other direction.

"Dr Brennan there you are."

"Agent Taylor what are you doing here?"

"Well apart from the fact that I work here I am under strict orders from Booth to take care of you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"S-so w-what are you t-thinking? Parker asked Caitlin in a rather shaky voice.

"I was thinking we could climb out of this window." Caitlin unhooked the latch pushing the large window open. A slight breeze blew in as she peered over the ledge. "It's rather high" she announced as she estimated the drop from the window.

"Parker joined her and he too looked over stating the obvious. "Why don't we just go the normal way. Can't we just say we want to go out and play and make a run for it."

"There are those guys who work with my daddy all over the place, we'd never get past them. I say if we wait until it's dark we'll have a better chance."

Parker hesitated "What if we fall?"

"Look do you want to get out of here and see your daddy and Tempe again?"

"Of course" He didn't even have to think over that answer.

"Then we have to do it." She tried to sound more brave then she felt, but she knew she had to step into this big sister role, at least for Parker's sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had her arms folded tightly across her chest, clearly dissatisfied that she had to have a babysitter.

"What's the matter Dr Brennan cat got your tongue?" Agent Taylor snapped as they pulled out of the parking garage of the Hoover building.

Brennan turned to him "No! I just don't feel like talking."

He gasped in amazement. From what he'd heard she was quite the talker. "I'm surprised Dr Brennan. When Booth and I were working together he couldn't stop talking about you."

"W-well that was probably his way of engaging in some sort of converstion. We are partners after all" She remarked sarcastically.

"Well for what it's worth he couldn't praise you enough. If you ask me he couldn't wait to get his 'female' partner back. He kept reminding me how as soon as you were released from the the hospital you'd be back working with him."

"Well he's a very loyal partner and friend." Curiosity however had got the better of her as she probed the subject "Did he say anything else?"

"Not exactly, but I can tell Seeley regards you as more then just a friend. You should have seen how much he was a missing you."

She couldn't help blushing at that comment. "Yeah well..." Deciding not to discuss that side of things any futher she quickly changed the subject. "I think it would be best if you would just drop me off at the Jefforsonian now."

"I don't think so" he replied bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked, her tone of voice a little harsher then normal.

"Because Booth told me to keep you close at all times and he would really mad if I just let you go off on your own."

Brennan sighed in frustration. "I won't be on my own. I'll be at the lab where there is very high security. I don't think Booth would mind."

Agent Taylor gripped the steering wheel tighter now a little annoyed at her stubborness. "Can't you just do as your told. Now I know how you seem to get yourself in trouble often because you don't listen to the people who obviously are looking out for you."

Brennan clenched her fists "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Well you might not think so sweetheart but Booth sure as hell does other wise he wouldn't have entrusted me with your safety. Now why don't you keep that pretty little mouth shut for a minute or two."

Brennan was disgusted at his choice of words "I'm not your sweetheart! And I won't keep my mouth shut."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it must have been the slip of the tongue."

Brennan stayed silent as she gazed out of the window thinking only of her partner and why he had left her with this jerk.

The silence broke as the vibrating of the cellphone from inside Agent Taylor's jacket alerted her. "Taylor, I see, good, I'll be straight there."

"Who was that?" She inquired.

"You know you could be a little more nice to me seeing as I have information as to where your partner is heading."

That got her attention "What? Did Booth say something to you?"

"As a matter of fact he did" he sneered, glad to have the upper hand.

"We need to call Cullen and tell him. Whatever Booth is up to he can't do it alone. The people he's dealing with are dangerous."

"I know!" He sniggered as he took a sharp turn landing them on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she was knocked back in her seat, her head hitting the backrest forcefully.

The moment had come and Agent Taylor wasted no time in pulling the hankerchief out of his pocket. "Now maybe i'll get some peace and quiet." Before Brennan had time to react he used his large hand to smother the hankerchief over her nose and mouth.

Brennan struggled hard digging her fingernails into his hand drawing blood, but her muffled cries only cause him to laugh menacingly. The chloroform finally did its job as Brennan's body relaxed, her head rolling to one side.

"Night night Dr Brennan." Satisfied that she was unconscious for now Taylor quickly restarted the car continuing his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth awoke to darkness as he realised he was blindfolded, gagged and his hands were tied securely behind his back. The next thing he felt were two set of arms lifting him from what he guessed must have been the trunk of the car.

"Take him inside!" Carlos ordered to Romero and Dante who were still nursing wounds from their earlier encounter with the Agent.

They hooked their hands under each arm pit and began dragging him inside.

"Boss will be pleased " Carlos remarked as he followed them up the driveway. Opening the large oak door he announced his presence. "I'm back boss and you''lll be glad to know I have brought you a present."

Boss peered over the large balcony at the top of the stairs. "Take him to my study" he commanded as he made his way down the stairs.

Carlos did as he was told nodding to both men who returned the gesture. Once inside the large room Booth was forced roughly to the marble covered floor.

"You can remove the blindfold and gag now, but leave his hands tied." Boss motioned towards Booth. "I'm sure being an ex ranger and all you've picked up some very trusty moves to use on me."

Booth coughed and spluttered as Carlos removed the gag. "Where's my son Ricardo?" Booth wasted no time in getting down to business.

Ricardo poured himself a strong whisky "Drink Agent Booth? Or as you seen to prefer being on a first name basis you won't mind if I call you Seeley. He held up the decanter filled with the brown liquid. "So how about that drink?"

"Where's my son you sonofabitch?" he spat, completely ignoring his last question."

"Don't worry Seeley he's quite safe."

"And Caitlin Benitz are you holding her here too after you had her kidnapped. I guess though that's just another offence to add to your rap sheet."

Ricardo laughed "Agent Booth. Is it a crime to kidnap your own child?"

Booth was both shocked and surprised at his answer. "Your child. I don't think so." _What kind of cock and bullshit story is he trying to come up with now._

Carlos hearing the sarcasm in Booth's tone of voice landed a hard punch on his jaw with his fist. "Are you saying Boss is a liar?"

Booth restrained himself from flinching "No I was merely stating a fact" Booth countered.

"CARLOS! its's alright, Seeley here doesn't know the whole story and frankly it makes no difference, he is here on another, more delicate matter."

Ricardo stepped in front of Booth "Are you familiar with the name Mario Carlito?"

"No!" Booth told him firmly.

"How about Marco Ramaz?"

That name Booth did recognise "Yeah I knew him. He was working with you. I arrested him on drug smuggling charges but then he was a suspect in a murder investigation to which he was convicted. He got what he deserved, the death penalty."

"Well that man didn't just work for me. He was my younger brother. His real name was Mario Carlito he only changed his name in an attempt to evade the law."

"Yeah well he didn't succeed too well now did he?"

That earned him more pain as Carlos kicked him hard in the ribs "I thought you would have learned about mocking my Boss Agent Booth."

Booth winced but aimed to keep his composure. He had been through alot worse then what these goons could dish out.

"Since you took my brother away from me then I see it's only fitting I take something away from you. I mean wouldn't you say that's fair, an eye for an eye and all that."

Booth knew where this was going. "No not my son. Please he's only five years old. You can do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt my son." Booth had never pleaded so much in his entire life but now his son was in the hands of killers so he had no choice."

Boss poured himself yet another drink. "Agent Booth I wanted nothing more to be a family man once, but unfortunatley I was never rewarded with that luxury. However now I have Caitlin, she is my daughter and very precious to me. I am not a monster Agent Booth I would never hurt your son, but I can never just forgive you for what you did to my brother, so instead I had to go down another route.

Booth didn't understand. "I have no idea what you're taking about."

The door swung open and Booth gasped in shock when he saw Agent Taylor coming through the door. What pained him the most though was seeing that he had Brennan in a chokehold with a gun pointed at her head.

"Agent Taylor what the hell are you doing with my partner?"

Before he could speak Boss spoke for him "I am sorry to disappoint you but Taylor has been working for me. Now I said I wouldn't hurt your son but I can't promise I won't hurt your precious partner.

"You bastard!"

"Carlos take Agent Booth to see his son."

Booth again struggled as Carlos pushed him towards the exit. He brushed past Brennan as he did so. "Bones!"

"Booth." Brennan managed to gasp as Agent Taylor squeezed her throat tighter. Once Booth was safely out of the room Taylor let go of her.

She gasped for air as she held her throat. "What am I doing here?"

"Come Dr Brennan, sit we have alot to talk about you and me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N okay you know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"Don't be afraid Dr Brennan, sit, enjoy my hospitality while it lasts. Taylor please wait outside." Boss then invited her to join him on a large leather couch.

Brennan hesitated before accepting his gesture. She had to play her cards right, and bide herelf some time so she could find a way out of this predicament. "I'm not afraid of you! If You think you can intimidate me then you're very wrong."

Boss shook his head rather displeasingly "Now Now Dr Brennan there is no need for such amonicity."

"Where's Parker and Caitlin? And what do you want with Booth?" She darted a look around the room taking in her surroundings. She was positive she could take this guy on and escape, but not before he gave up some information.

"I actually would like to thank you" Boss sneered as he locked eyes with her.

"For what?" That took her by surprise.

"Well for taking care of Caitlin for me of course."

"Yeah well enjoy this little paternal nuturing you seemed to have because when I get out of here i'm taking her with me. The FBI will arrest you for kidnapping and murder."

"Murder? Kidnapping? My gosh Dr Brennan you do have a wild imagination."

"I don't think so. You had something to do with the murder of the Benitz family didn't you? Those goons working for you were a little sloppy though because Caitlin was able to give a pretty good description of one of the suspects." She shrugged, a smug look spread across her face. "Pity he's dead now."

Boss knew she was talking about Benny. _Yes he was careless but i'm going to have the likes of her talking him down. _Benny was a good man. He may have screwed up but your partner had no right to kill him."

"Booth did not kill him. Maybe you should take a good look at Agent Taylor, the corrupt one you know. I mean how did you manage to get an FBI agent working for you?"

Boss laughed, his roar echoing around the room. "You'd be surprised what people will do for money. As for Maria and Juan they got what they deserved."

"And Rosanna? What did she do? We know she was Caitlin's mother so what does that have to do with you?"

"That little whore got what was coming to her. Trying to keep my daughter from me."

Brennan gasped as it all began to fall into place. "You Caitlins father aren't you?"

Boss clapped his hands "Well done Dr Brennan you get a gold star. I won't hold it against you though, Booth didn't figure it out either."

"You think that Caitlin is going to want you in her life when she finds out that you killed her mother and grandparents. You don't care about her, you just want to disguise yourself as the perfect family man. Well enjoy it while it lasts because you're going to prison and Caitlin is going to see you for what you really are" she promised.

Boss' face turned a deadly shade of red and without hesitation, and much to Brennan's surprise Boss raised his hand and backhanded her hard across the face.

"No woman EVER talks to me like that. I told you to show a little courtesy towards me and I would do the same for you."

Brenan rubbed her cheek which now stung like hell. She bit her lip to stifle the pain she sure wasn't going to show this bastard any weakness if she could help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Agent Booth how does it feel to be totally helpless. To know that we are in control?"

"Go to hell!" Booth spat viciously.

"It'll be you first Agent Booth. Now move!" He jabbed the gun into his back forcing him forward. "I must say, you and your partner have given me such pleasure."

"If you let my son go then i'll promise I'll go easy on you." Booth threatened menacingly.

Carlos pushed him face first into a nearby wall. He pushed his own body firmly into Booth's and grabbed his hair. "Do you think you're funny?"

As there was no answer from the Agent, Carlos repeated the question "Well do you?"As Carlos still couldn't get an answer he punched him hard in the ribs causing Booth to flinch in obvious pain. "Now you're starting to severley piss me off, but don't worry I know something that will change your mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing some commotion downstairs and the loud thuds coming up the stairs Caitlin knew it was now or never. "I think someones coming. Okay Parker it's time for us to go."

Parker was still unsure, but as the footsteps got closer and closer he hurried to the now open window.

"You go first." She moved out of the way so as to let Parker through.

"No w-way y-you go first" he said, his voice trembling with fear.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just go. If anything happens you need to get away and find my daddy."

Nodding in agreement she swung her legs over the ledge and gripped onto some vines she had spotted along the wall."Come on Parker" she whispered a little louder then she had hoped.

Parker followed, but just as he had got both legs over he heard the door click open and before could make the jump over to the vines two strong arms grabbed him and swiftly pulled him back inside.

Caitlin looked up and instantly was aware something was wrong. "Parker, Parker."

Carlos threw the child to the floor before peering over and watched as Cailtin landed on the grass below. "She won't get far."

"Daddy!" Parker wailed as he noticed the figure lying on the opposite side of the room. Carlos had swiped him with the gun as they entered the bedroom which had left him slightly dazed and bleeding from a head wound.

Seeing his son for the first time since he was taken he gestured for him to crawl towards him. He wasn't able to make it far when Carlos picked him up by the scruff of his neck "Where do you think you're going? He snapped, his tone of voice vicious.

"Leave him alone" Booth yelled. He couldn't bear being in this position, His son was at the mercy of this psycho and there was nothing he could do.

"Daddy help me!" The frightened pleas of his child was heartbreaking.

"Do whatever you want to me but please leave him alone." Booth sobbed.

Carlos grinned maliciously and kicked him hard again in the ribs. This time he heard a crack and he knew one or two were broken. "Now where would be the fun in that Agent Booth. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife which he began using by teasing it down the side of Parkers face. "Such young delicate skin."

"I am going to break every bone in your body." Booth threatened as he watched the knife slide down his sons face.

"Oh Booth such ferocity." He moved the knife to Parkers throat.

Parker was crying like he had never cried before. He felt the cold blade of the knife on his throat and almost wet himself from the fear. He knew he had to be brave but he couldn't help crying out for his dad. "Daddy I'm sorry i'll be a good boy, I promise."

Booth felt like he had been stabbed through the heart. He was about to make a move but Carlos stopped him by pushing the knife harder into his throat causing a thin line of blood to trickle down.

"It's alright i'm staying right here" Booth assured him. "Just take the knife away please."

"Okay Agent Booth lets see what other buttons I can press to make you a quivering wreck. "How about we talk about Dr Brennan?"

"Just leave her out of this."

Carlos smiled "You do realise she's down stairs with my boss - alone. What do you think they are up to? Well it's no use speculating why don't we pay them a little visit."

"Still holding onto the boy he used the knife to direct Booth to the door. "Don't try anything or your son will be leaving here in a box."

Booth did as he was told. This was no time to retaliate. His son was depending on him.

As he reached the door to the room Boss and Dr Brennan were in he noticed Agent Taylor outside.

"I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them." Taylor reminded Carlos.

"I need to see him" and ignoring the Agent he knocked firmly.

Booth cast a deadly glare at Agent Taylor. He felt sick to the stomach, but the worst thing was he felt more anger at himself for trusting him enough to put Brennan under his protection.

"Who is it?" Boss growled.

"It's Carlos. There something I need to tell you."

"Come in."

Carlos ordered Booth to open the door as he kept his arm tighlty around Parker's waist.

Once Boss saw how Carlos was handling Parker he was furious. Carlos what the fuck do you think you are doing. Leave that child alone."

"No way! Booth will cooperate more if I keep hold of him. Besides you should be more worried about the one that got away."

Boss' face turned pale "Caitlin?"

"Yes Caitlin. She did a circus act and escaped out of the bedroom window."

Boss yelled for Agent Taylor and he was in the room within seconds "Yes sir."

"Search the grounds and find me my daughter NOW! He bellowed.

"Yes sir." With that Taylor was gone.

Due to the chao ensuing Brennan took this opportunity and lashed out at Boss which he had been totally unprepared for. She kicked him hard in the knee and instantly heard a crack, then whilst he tended that injury she punched him hard in the nose. Then in the jaw, until her knuckles now sore. "You bastard!" she yelled.

"Carlos get this bitch off me!"

Seeing Boss getting beaten by a woman did bring a smile to his face. He forced Parker to the floor whilst he went to the mans aid. He grabbed Brennan by both arms pulling her away from Boss.

Boss composed himself. He took his hankerchief and wiped the blood from his bloody nose. "Stand her over there Carlos." He directed his gaze to Booth who had managed to get Parker close to him. "Now Booth it seems your girlfriend has overstepped the mark and now she is going to pay. Carlos hold her."

Brennan struggled against his strong arms but it was useless. Her eyes moved to Booth who was wincing from the pain he was obviously in.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Booth then asked nervously.

"Just watch Agent Booth."

Boss reached into a drawer in the desk and grabbed for his gun. He loaded it and then aimed it at Brennan.

"No please god no!" Booth pleaded.

"Daddy!" Parker wailed as he could see how upset his dad was.

"It's okay Parker."

"Maybe your boy shouldn't see this" Boss reminded Booth.

"You can't do this please." Booth pleas were being ignored as he watched Boss cock the trigger.

Brennan was terrified but she was powerless to do anything.

"It's nothing personal Dr Brennan but your precious partner killed my brother and now i'm taking someone he loves. Since I am no child murderer then that means you."

Brennan closed her eyes as she shook violently, her heart thumping in her chest and then there was the bang...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Brennan heard the shot as it echoed around the near silent room. It felt like it was about to shatter the glass from the large windows that surrounded the interior walls. She heard the loud thud of a body falling to the floor and she slowly convinced herself to open her eyes. Carlos was no longer restraining her instead he was holding the still smoldering gun. Instinctively she began touching herself all over still not convinced she hadn't been hit. There was no pain and there certainly wasn't any blood so she definitely had to come to the conclusion she hadn't been injured in any way, shape or form.

Quickly scanning the room she noticed Booth, his eyes were fixated at the heap on the floor. Parker was next to him with his face buried in his fathers lap, his eyes tightly closed. It was then she too layed eyes on Boss, who was now sprawled out on the floor with a single bulletwound to the forehead.

"Bones!" Booth called out. He too was double checking she was safe and sound.

"I'm fine Booth." _What? How? Why did he shoot Boss? _These rapid thoughts were surging through her mind.

"Daddy is it over?" The young boy asked although he was still covering his face.

"It's okay buddy you can look up now, but please keep your eyes trained on me okay?" The last thing he wanted was his five year old son to see the brains of a dead man splattered all over the floor.

"Yes Parker do as your daddy tells you" Carlos preached sarcastically as he put the gun away.

"What the hell is going on?" Booth yelled at Carlos who was now stomping towards him.

"Well he really was beginning to get on my nerves. He had started to mellow in his old age and that is just what i call freaky." He shuddered just at the thought.

"He looked pretty serious to me" Brennan interjected. _"_He was about to pull the trigger and you call that mellow."

"Well that's what he wanted you to think. I doubt he would have pulled the trigger though. He just wanted to scare you. He was after all pretty pissed about Booth here being responsible for the death of his brother.

"So whats your plan in all this?" Booth then asked curiously. He had to stall for time so he could think of a way out of this mess.

"Well Boss may have not been serious about hurting you but I sure am." He spun around to face Brennan again. "Now it seems you've been awfully lucky lately. Maybe you're like a cat and have got nine lives or something" he shrugged. "Well the good news is that i'm about to treat you to a fate worse then death."

Brennan felt her stomach churn "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." He grabbed for Parker again hoisting him roughly to a standing postion."

"Ow!" Parker wailed as he was roughly handled.

"Leave him alone you sonofavabitch." Carlos was surprised when it was Brennan's concerned voice he heard. He was also surprised when he saw her striding towards him.

He grabbed for the gun again and aimed it at her "Tut, tut." He waved his finger vigorously "Is that anyway to speak to the man who just saved your life. Also if you take one more step i'll kill Parker and Booth and then you, do you hear me?"

Brennan's voice angered "You think I should be grateful to you. You're nothing but a thug who gets their kicks out of killing innocent people. Maybe you were the one involved in the murder of The Benitz family?" _I wouldn't be surprised though if he tried to deny it._

Carlos laughed menacingly. "Yeah I killed them. It was another one of Boss' hits. He never told me why he wanted them dead I just did as I was told."

"It was because he found out Caitlin was his daughter wasn't it?" Booth continued "He wanted her back and they were a threat so he had them killed."

"So he told me" he said simply, as if it really was no big deal.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Booth snapped, feeling absolute mortified at this mans actions.

Without warning Carlos kicked Booth forcefully in the mouth, causing his already split lip to bleed heavily again. "You can be quiet now. I think it's about time we begin. Time to put your love to the ultimate test."

"WHAT!" Both Brennan and Booth screamed at the same time.

Carlos pulled out both his gun and knife.

"Daddy!" Parker yelped again as Carlos held the knife close to his face.

"Whatever you want I can get for you. We can make some kind of a deal." Booth had to make a last ditch attempt at bargaining with this crazy individual. Whatever he was planning didn't sound good.

Carlos sniggered "I told you once before I don't make deals."

Booth was desperate, he was also anxious to hear what this psycho wanted. The mere mention of the ultimate test got his mind going in overdrive. _Is he going to make me choose between Brennan and Parker? Oh please he can't bet thinking that can he?._

"I know what you're thinking Booth. You're thinking whether you are going to have to choose between your son and your little girlfriend over there."

_Is he able to read minds now? _"Well are you?"

"Ha ha Agent Booth. This isn't a test aimed at you. This is a test aimed a Dr Brennan."

"Me?" She was completley taken back by his answer.

"Now Dr Brennan lets begin shall we? In one hand I have this knife that can cut through the most delicate of flesh. In the other I have this gun, and as you can see it made a pretty big mess of him over there. So let me ask you this. Who do you want to save?"

She shook her head violently "You expect me to make a choice like that?"

"I thought you were smart Dr Brennan. I'm sure you have to make choices everyday, this is no different then any other."

"Bones it's okay" Booth shouted across "You choose Parker you hear me."

"Booth!" Her heart was pumping and her palms were sweaty. "I can't do this." Her heart ached just thinking about it.

"Of course you can. It's easy. Say the word and one of them goes free" Carlos smirked never moving from his position.

"Choose Parker Bones. Don't worry I'll just haunt you to death" he declared, figuring some light humor was necessary considering the bad situation they were in.

"Come on!" It was like he was egging her on. "You love Booth, but Parker is his son, his pride and joy. He will never love you more then his own flesh and blood. Then there's Parker. Do you think that he would accept you as his new mommy if you and Booth ever got it on? No of course not, no-one could ever replace his mommy."

Booth could feel the tears streaming down his own face. Parker had no idea that his mother was dead. How was he going to tell him. He was so young and couldn't possibly understand why he was having to go through all of this. He stared across at Brennan again who was also looking completley confused. "You bastard please don't make her do this."

Ignoring the Agent's pleas he asked again "So whats it going to be sweetheart?" He growled as he held the knife closer to Parker.

Infuriated she stepped closer "Don't call me sweetheart."

"Careful, or my finger may get trigger happy or my hand may become shaky depending which one of course." To let her see how serious he was he cocked the trigger and moved the knife down to Parker's vulnerable throat.

She held out her arms out to stop him "No! Please i'll choose." _I'm so sorry Booth. _She had to remember that there was no-way that Booth would want her to choose him over Parker, she knew he would die for his son.

"Choose Dr Brennan."

"Parker." His name came out as a whisper but Carlos had heard correctly. His eyes were gleaming at just how easy it was to make them squirm. Seeing how terrified she was and feeling the pounding of the little boys heart he relented. "Okay you know what I am not really into the killing anyone just now so maybe there is another way you can save them."

"You bastard!" Brennan never swore but this man was a vile piece of filth so she believed it necessary.

"You really need to contol that mouth of yours. Lest you forget there is a young child here."

"Okay how?" This was definitley something she wasn't going to like.

He grinned evilly "If you have sex with me i'll let them both go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlin had run as fast aher little legs would carry her. She had even reaching the electric gates at the bottom of the driveway without being seen. She was out of breath and stopped gasping for some air. _What am I doing? I can't just leave Parker._ She was in two minds. _No! I have to find Agent Booth he'll know what to do. _Yet the decision was killing her. It was then she decided what she had to do and she turned back towards the mansion. _If that man is really my daddy then he won't hurt me will he? I have to make him a good man again. _It was cold and dark but still she kept running, trying to remain hidden incase anyone was prowling the grounds. As she approached she saw the yellow tinged light emanating from the large windows and she crept even closer until she was able to crouch underneath them.

Cautiously she peered in. The scene which she was confronted with was not a pleasant one. She saw Booth was slumped against the wall, looking very bloody with his hands tied behind his back. _Agent Booth has been captured?_ Then she noticed Carlos holding a knife on Parker whilst pointing a gun at Booth. She then saw Brennan inches away just standing there as if rooted to the spot, but also looking scared to death. She scurried across to the next window and that was when she saw the body. She gasped in horror when she saw who it was "Daddy?"

She had been so tranfixed on what was happening inside she hadn't been aware of someone creeping up behind her. The next minute a large hand covered her mouth and dragged her away...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_What kind of choice is that?_ Brennan was going over in her mind Carlos's sudden proposition. _If I have sex with him then they will both be saved. If I don't then I will still be forced to choose between them, and Booth had pretty much made that decision for her. If I do decide to sleep with him will he even keep his word? This guy is after all a murderer and his word is probably worthless anyway._

"How do I know you will keep your word if I agree?" she asked.

Booth cast her a look of contempt. "What the hell Bones! You're not seriously contemplating adhering to this bastards offer now are you?"

"Shutup Booth you're really not helping." She hadn't meant to sound harsh, but he had absolutely no idea of the position she was now in.

"Dr Brennan," Carlos answered sweetly. "I know you may not think much of me right now, but I am an honorable man and I will keep my word. I promise."

Booth laughed in mockery. "Honorable. You wouldn't know the meaning of the word."

That made Carlos angry and in one swoop he swiped the gun harshly across his cheek causing Booth to yell in obvious pain. "Shut the fuck up Booth. Dr Brennan has a mind of her own, and i'm sure she's more then capable of making the right choice. Aren't you Dr Brennan? Now what's it going to be?"

Booth was desperate. He wasn't going to let her give herself to that rat bastard. "Bones I swear if you do this that will end our partnership and friendship. I'll never want to see you again... ever." He needed to hurt her, enough for her to see some sense.

"Booth how could... I'm doing this for you, for Parker. He's your son who needs his father." She was sobbing hard the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Carlos offered his hand. "Come Dr Brennan. I promise to make this the most memorable night of your life." That he told himself would be a promise.

She was just about to grasp his hand when the door swung open to reveal Diego and Munch looking pretty pissed. "What the hell is going on here Carlos?" Diego interrogated him further. "Where's Boss? What are you doing with?..." He took a look in Brennan's direction. "The lovely Dr Brennan." He cast her a look that was full of lust.

You're ruining everything!" Carlos yelled, clearly not impressed they were interrupting his plans.

Parker felt Carlos momentarily release his grip on him also moving the knife away from it's dangerous position. He didn't even plan to do what he did next but he had do something so he stamped down hard on his his captors toe throwing him off balance. Once he was fully out of his grasp his kicked him hard in the leg.

Carlos clutched his leg in agony "AHHH!"

Booth saw his son make his move and now was encouraging him to make an escape. Diego and Munch had left the door wide open which only aided his escape. "Parker run!"

Without looking back Parker ran as fast his little legs would carry him. He ran until he found himself outside in the gardens. With no known sense of direction he just carried on running, his heart pounding hard. He couldn't help but think he wasn't going to see his dad or Dr Brennan again.

"After him!" Carlos yelled to the other two men who made no attempt to move. They had since spotted Boss lying dead on the floor. "What happpened to Boss Carlos?"  
Diego quizzed again.

"It was Booth here. He killed him."

"Is that so?" Munch stated, now wiith a glint of retribution in his eyes.

Brennan had to do something "It wasn't Booth it was Carlos. He was the one that shot him."

Diego and Munch turned their attention back to Carlos "Is it true?"

"I see. You're going to believe her, that little whore who was about to spread her legs for me just so she could save her precious boyfriend. Well thankyou very much. I can firmly see where your loyalty lies."

Diego raised his eyebrows at Brennan. "Dr Brennan I never took you as that kind of gal. Well maybe we should put you to the test eh?" he said with a smug smile.

Booth had managed to stumble to his feet "You stay away from her!" He warned, his tone meant business. With every once of strength he had left he rammed into Carlos knocking him to the floor. The gun he had been holding in his hand slid across the floor. It landed in front of Brennan's feet and she hastily picked it up.

"Don't just stand there get her!" Carlos ordered.

"Stay back." Her hand was trembling, so much so she hadn't mean to pull the trigger when Munch bounded towards her. The shot rang out hitting him square in the shoulder.

Argh!" He screamed clutching his shoulder.

"You bitch!" Diego shouted as he wrestled the gun from her.

Booth had grappled for the knife Carlos had in his hand. Carlos fought gallantly but as soon as Booth got a touch on the knife he was able to pry it away. Now that he had hold of it he didn't hesitate and he plunged the knife deep into Carlos's thigh.

"You goddamn sonovabitch!" Carlos gasped as blood soaked his pants.

Diego had restrained Brennan, but not before she landed his fist right at his jaw. He instantly released her and she ran to Booth. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to get out of here Bones. Find Parker and Caitlin and get help."

"Booth I can't leave you."

"Bones just do as I say...please."

"I'm so sorry Booth." How was he going to feel about her almost doing what she was going to do.

"Just get out of here NOW!"

Deciding it best not to argue with him she left him slumped against the wall still gasping for breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Taylor was still clutching Caitlin tightly. He was going to take her to the poolhouse and dispose of her in private. He also had a few other things in mind too. It had been eerily quiet until he heard the ruffle from some nearby bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening carefully for any movement or sound. The last thing he wanted was for someone to interrupt his night of fun.

Caitlin tried to scream , to alert whoever it was but Agent Taylor had his hand clamped over her mouth so tightly she could hardly breath.

He moved out of sight and waited for whoever it was to show themselves.

Parker was scared. He hated the dark. He aways needed his night light on when going to sleep. Tears fell thick and fast but he had to be strong, he had to keep moving.  
As he stepped out from behind the bush he ran straight into Agent Taylor who had since stepped out of hiding.

"Isn't that great. Two for the piece of one," he announced.

Parker screamed as he was scooped up by yet another pair of strong arms. Taylor was now clutching them both with one underneath each arm. _Boys, girls it doesn't matter I don't really have a preferance._

"Parker? Where's Booth and Tempe?"

"Still inside," he sobbed.

"Shut up both of you." Taylor commanded.

"Let me go!" Parker ordered frantically. He managed to sink his teeth into his assailants hand to which he yelled out and immediatley dropped the little boy. He scrambled away but Agent Taylor was too fast and grabbed him again.

"Look you little brats i've just about had enough of you. Once I had my fun with you i'm going to dispose of you."

"I want aunty Tempe," Caitlin wailed as she clawed desperatley at the stong hands which were almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Your precious Dr Brennan can't save you now," he countered.

"You want to bet on that," came a rather familiar voice from behind them.

Taylor swung around to find Brennan sauntering towards him. "Let them go Agent Taylor. You don't need them." She inched forward getting closer with each step.

"Don't come any closer you stupid bitch or i'll kill them." Taylor knew he wasn't going to be able to reach his gun whilst he still had both of them hold so he thought of the only other thing he could do.

"Is that what you want?" Brennan asked confidently "Do you really want to be remembered as an FBI agent who was responsible for the deaths of two children?"

"Do you think i'm going to get caught. No chance. I'll be long gone before anyone realizes it was me."

"But I know and i'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Well then i'm going to have to kill you too. Now that would a real shame because I know for one how fond Agent Booth is of you," he smirked maliciously.

"Well what are you waiting for do it? But first let the kids go," she pleaded.

"I don't think so." Before Brennan had a chance to react further Taylor swung around towards the pool and without further hesitation he threw both children into the cold, darkened water.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Some strong language ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21

Carlos pryed the knife out of his thigh throwing it to one side. "Fuck!" He yelled gruffly, trying to stem the bleeding. He could hear Munch still wailing in agony from his gunshot wound and Diego was still tending to his bruised jaw.

Booth sat there, the pain unbearable. He watched as Carlos steadied himself, then picked up the knife and staggered over to where Booth lay.

With his uninjured leg Carlos kicked Booth hard in the stomach, temporarily winding the agent. "You think you can get one over on me? I don't think so! Well i'm off now to find your sweet girlfriend, we still have some unfinished business to take care of and this time she no longer has a choice."

"Don't you touch her!" Booth warned in a serious undertone, as he struggled with the restraints binding his wrists. "If you touch one hair on her head I will rip your heart out!"

"Oh such ferocity. What are you going to do to stop me Booth," he smirked evilly.

"Hey can we join in?" Diego asked.

"Yeah can we, can we?" Munch joined in.

"NO! She's mine. You just keep an eye on Booth here and make sure he doesn't leave this room."

Diego and Munch both nodded, although slightly disappointed.

Booth felt the twine that had been used to tie his wrists loosening. Although he was in terrible pain he couldn't let Carlos get away with hurting Brennan.

"How does it feel Agent Booth?" Diego asked as he moved towards the agent.

"What do you mean?" Booth quizzed, although not really in the mood to even attempt a conversation with these bastards.

"Well you know, knowing that Carlos gets to touch your girl and you never will," he taunted.

"Shut-up!"

"Don't be a spoil sport, at least he'll show her a good time before he kills her, she's nothing but a whore anyway, he continued. He wasn't aware that every second he was opening his mouth Booth had nearly untied his hands. Just as he as about to open his mouth again Booth leapt up and despite the pain grabbed hold of him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Munch get the fuck up and help me!"

Munch however due to the blood loss was loosing consciouness on the floor.

You goddamn wimp," Diego continued ranting as Booth continued with his violence. "No-one talks about her like that do you hear me?" And he gave him one final shove before he too finally fell to the floor unconscious.

Booth checked each body in the hope they had a cellphone he could use. He needed to alert Cullen of the situation and fast. He couldn't believe his luck when he found one inside Munch's jacket pocket and without hestitation he dialled the FBI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Shouted Brennan as she watched in horror as Agent Taylor dopped both children in the swimming pool. She ran to the edge forcing Taylor out of the way.

"Tempe!" Yelled Caitlin as she frantically thrashed about in the water. Now she wished she had, had the chance of taking swimming lessons.

"Dr Bones!" Came Parker's tiny frightened voice. He disappeared under the water causing Brennan to panic further.

"Parker! Caitlin! Hold on." She was just about to in after them when Taylor grabbed her around the waist pulling away from the edge. "What do you think you're doing?"

Brennan knew she was about to go up against a trained FBI agent but adrenalin was taking over as she rushed at him. "You bastard!" She threw a punch at him but he was ready and grabbed her wrist forcing it behind her back. Brennan screamed in agony as he twisted it further.

"Dr Brennan I thought you were a martial arts expert?" He then shrugged "Well a fat lot of good that's done you now." As her face contorted in pain he let go, then backhanded her hard across the face the force causing her to fall hard to the ground.

"Tempe!" It was Caitlin again, she was desperatley hitting the surface with her hands in a weak attempt to stay above the water "Help!"

Brennan glanced across noticing that Parker by now had slid right underneath the water. "Parker!" Blood droplets spilled to the floor from a split lip but she was determined not to let that stop her.

Taylor grabbed her, lifting her up by the jacket she was wearing. "Get up!" He locked eyes with hers but she showed no fear. Instead she brought her knee up and in one swift motion she rammed it into his groin. He shrieked in pain as he fell backwards clutching his delicate area whilst writhing around in agony.

Brennan took this as her chance and lowering herself into the murky water she swam straight to Parker who was now floating face down. "Caitlin hang on I have to get Parker first."

Caitlin was holding her own but her legs felt like lead and were getting more numb by the minute. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep afloat.

"Parker?" Brennan turned him over checking his vitals. "Parker can you hear me?" Brennan listened to his chest, he had a weak heartbeat but she panicked when it turned out he wasn't breathing. She dragged him to the side of the pool and immedialtley began CPR. She had never performed CPR in her life let alone on a child. She knew the process but she was still nervous. This was Booth's son's life in her hands. She took up the position for mouth to mouth resuscitation and began. Two short breaths in but nothing. "Come on Parker your daddy needs you." Another two breaths but still no response "Please Parker." On the third attempt there was success as he began spluttering and couging up water.

"Dr Bones," he whispered smiling up at her.

"Yeah." Realizing that Caitlin was still in trouble she helped Parker climb out of the pool. "I'll be right back." She made her way over to Caitlin who was beginning to sink into the depths. Brennan put her arm around her waist lifting her to the surface. "I've got you Caitlin."

When Both children were safely out of harms way an exhausted Brennan hauled herself out of the pool only to be staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Nice move there Dr Brennan, you really played the hero part well, but now it's time to die." He cocked the trigger and a shot rang out."

Instead of the bullet hitting her she found herself staring into the lifeless eyes of Agent Taylor, blood dripping fron his partially opened mouth.

"He was really all talk wasn't he?"

_I recognize that voice_ and as Brennan glanced up at ther savior she was shocked when Carlos stepped out into the light, limping slightly

"No not you!"

Caitlin and Parker had managed to scramble away and were both curled up near the pool house holding each other. They were shivering violently but at least they could share each others body heat.

"Now it's time to claim my prize." Carlos declared grinning.

"What!" She gasped.

"You didn't think I would just forget about that did you?"

Brennan was breathing heavily. Her legs felt numb as she stood up ready to resist.

Carlos inched closer, her wet clothes clinging to her body only added to the lust in his eyes. He admired her. He had never met a woman so determined as she was. He reached out to stroke her face but she forced it away."

"Ah don't be like that."

"Don't touch me!"

He grabbed her arm forcefully. "The poolhouse is alot warmer and more private," he announced smugly. Now I promise you i'll be gentle as a lamb."

A sob caught in her throat "Is Booth okay?"

"Well the last time I checked, but with Munch and Diego guarding him you can tell he won't be for much longer."

Brennan lashed out managing to plant a punch on his jaw. "Asshole!"

"Bitch!" He countered. Now you might want to be a little nicer to me. I'm doing you a favor. I could just hand you over to Diego and Munch. As I told your precious partner they are quite the animals and they won't be quite as gentle like me, so think yourself lucky.

Leave h- her a -alone!" Came Parker's shivery voice.

"Shut the fuck up kid. The good doctor and I have certain things to take care of."

"I won't go!"

"I think you will change your mind." He pulled out the knife that was still covered in dry blood.

"I'm not afraid of you!" And in one fluid motion she managed to grab his wrist forcing him to drop the knife. Then she swung him around flipping him to the floor. Attempting to make a run for it Carlos grabbed her ankle bringing her down hard, so hard in fact that she slammed her head on the ground rendering her unconscious.

Parker screamed as he saw what was happening.

Caitlin put her hand over his mouth "Just don't look Parker."

The small boy nodded, yet still trembling all over with complete fear.

"Tut tut you really are a feisty one." When she didn't answer him he shook her "Hey wake up!" Still no response. He turned her over noticing the blood seeping out from under her head. "Shit! He cursed under his breath. He then shrugged "Oh well, it may not be enjoyable for you but it will be for me." Carlos began rubbing his hands down her body, moving towards the buttons on her shirt. Suddenly he stopped making out distinctly the sound of sirens in the distance. "What the hell!" They were getting closer and closer, the sirens wailing louder. Carlos panicked. He got up ruffling his hair with his hand. He took one last look at Brennan "Well it's been a pleasure Dr Brennan," and with one shove of his foot he pushed her unconscious body into the pool...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Okay people this fic is almost at an end and I decided this one is going to end differently to the normal fics. There will be angst and I'm warning of a character death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22.

Booth could have praised the heavans when he heard the calvary arriving. It seemed like it was finally over and him and Brennan could put this nightmare behind them.

Diego couldn't help taunt Booth as he too heard the sirens. "I bet it's killing you that Carlos could be out there screwing your lady friend. I only wished I' d gotten the chance to do it myself. I would have shown her a really good time." He shrugged whilst smirking at the same time. "Oh well maybe next time."

Booth clenched his fist and without mercy he began punching Diego, striking him hard across the face, so hard in fact that he finally knocked him out. "You won't ever get the chance to lay a finger on her," he promised. He shook his hand as the pain from his abuse seered through it. Then he winced as he tried to stand but the pain was all too much. He could feel himself drifting into unconciousness, that was until he heard the terrified screams which quickly brought him back to reality.

"Agent Booth!" Yelled Caitlin

"Daddy!" Came the terrified sobs from Parker.

His son's sobs were enough for Booth to steady himself up and limp hastily towards the door. It was only then he was met by both children, both pairs of eyes were bloodshot with tears streaming down their faces.

Booth grabbed for his son who threw himself into his fathers arms and began trembling uncontrollably. "I thought I told you to get as far away from here as possible." It seemed liked he was scolding Parker, but he was just so concerned about him right now.

"I was s-scared daddy. The b-bad man got me," he stuttered in between constant sniffling.

Both embraced his son "It's okay son you're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise." Turning his attention to Caitlin he asked her the next question on his lips. "Did you see Bones?"

"Thats what we came to tell you," she sobbed frightfully.

"What?" His voice taking on a more serious tone.

"It's Aunty Tempe. That Carlos man attacked her and pushed her in the pool. She was hurt, I think she may be drowning."

Booth's face paled as he heard the dreaded words 'drowning' _Not again _he told himself as he reminisced about that night in her bathtuub."

"Please daddy," pleaded Parker as he grabbed for his fathers hand. "We need to help Dr Bones."

He really was in no fit state to walk anywhere, but on hearing about what had happened to Brennan and the imminent danger she was now in he forgot all about the pain and followed the two children outside. It was then he was blinded by the bright lights and then subsequently met by a swat tam and several FBI agents including a red faced Cullen.

"Good god Booth, you look like shit! And where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled as he stared at Booth then down at the two youngsters.

"Not now sir," he gasped clutching his left side.

"What did you just say? I think you need to wait for the medics, that way you can at least take the pleasure of informing me about what exactly has been going on here."

"Please sir I don't have time to explain and this is no time for one of your pep talks either, Bones' is in serious danger." He pointed towards the mansion "Inside, you may want to take a look inside. He was pretty sure a couple of his ribs were broken but he chose to ignore the pain as he continued on towards the pool.

"AGENT BOOTH COME BACK HERE!" He shouted furiously. Since his agent chose to ignore him he sighed once again at Booth's lack of cooperation. Instead he began barking orders to enter the house and then made sure another two agents went to assist Booth. "I want the entire grounds searched," he commanded to the swarms of other agents.

As soon as they reached the swimming pool Booth's heart almost missed a beat as he saw Brennan floating face down in the pool. He was sure it had been several minutes since he had been first alerted of the situation, and now time was of the essence. As he prepped himself to dive in he was held back by the two other agents Cullen had sent to tag along. Booth recognized them as Agent Hammond and Agent Lowell. He didn't know them very well so he would be damned that he was going to let them interfere.

"You can't go in there Agent Booth." Hammond ordered.

What did you just say?" Booth quizzed, not all happy that they were questioning his integrity.

"Please you're in no fit shape to rescue your partner," snapped Lowell. He was all too well familiar with Booth and his so called relationship with his female partner.

"Get off me," Booth yelled as they forcefully restrained him. His head was thumping but with new possessed strength he was able to find lurking within him he was able to struggle out of their grasp and within seconds he leapt into the pool.

The coldness of the water hit him instantly causing him to falter temporarily.Once he had regained his composure he began to swim. He could feel his whole body aching but he had one goal and one goal only and that was to reach Brennan. He swam vigorously and was just able to get a touch on her, before he was met by Lowell who pushed him aside and easily dragged Brennan to the side. Booth climbed out and immediatley helped Hammond to lift her out and lay her onto the ground. Booth was shivering, his legs even buckled beneath him and he collapsed next to Brennan "Bone's, Bones," he called out as he shook her gently. He could see her face was ashen and her lips were blue.

Hammond began to check her vitals and from the look upon his face it didn't look promising. "Agent Booth we have to start CPR immediatley. She's not breathing and she has no pulse."

Booth lashed out as he saw the agent ready to commence "Don't touch her!" He pushed away some of the wet hair out of her face. It was still so beautiful "It's alright Bones i'm here."

Caitlin and Parker surrounded Booth as he began to resuscitation. He covered her mouth with his and gave two breaths, then he began chest compressions. Once he had delivered the thirty compressions he gave another two breaths and waited for a response. "Bones please."

"Daddy is Dr Bones dead?" Parker asked softly.

"No Parker she isn't." He was trying to put on a brave face but the truth was she had been in the water for a long while so he wasn't sure even he could resuscitate her.

"Agent Booth!" Came Lowell's voice next. "We just got word that the paramedics are on their way."

Booth nodded grimly as began another cycle. He checked her breathing and pulse again but still nothing "Damn it Bones you can't leave me, you just can't, please just breathe damnit!" After another round though he was exhausted.

Caitlin and Parker screamed and sobbed as they knew that Brennan wasn't waking up and seeing how upset Booth looked they couldn't hold back their cries any longer.

"Booth let us have a go you really need to keep the kids calm."

He didn't have a choice as he watched Lowell and Hammond take over.

She's not dead is she?" Caitlin wailed. "Tell me Aunty Tempe isn't dead?"

Booth slumped back. He couldn't bear being so helpless. He had always been able to help her before, but now he was lost in despair as he looked on at his collegues attempts to revive her.

Soon the scene was swarming with more agents and thankfully the emts. They quickly took over Brennan's care and assessed her condition. They asked the usual questions like her name, age, how long she was in the water for, how long they had been carrying out CPR for.

It had been hard answering their questions when all he wanted them to do was conjure up some kind of miracle and bring her back.

They nodded and then began talking in medical jargon to each other. It was then Booth felt dizzy, the voices became muffled and then there was darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth awoke to the clean looking sterile room, with that awful anesthetic smell. He was lying in a hospital bed with a huge bandage that had been wrapped from his chest to just above his belly button. _What? How? _He began questioning himself as he slowly became more accustomed to his surroundings.

The door opened and he was greeted by a young brunntte nurse with dazzling green eyes. "Ah Mr Booth you're finally awake," she exclaimed as she began to examine him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like i've been run over by a stream roller," he told her still in some degree of pain. He struggled for the cup in front of him managing to grasp it and took as sip.

She smiled empathetically "I can increase your morphine if you'd like? That would help with the pain, but you did take quite a battering. Two broken ribs, severe bruising to the lower jaw, a broken finger and minor concussion."

As much as he would have liked more morphine he chose to decline. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"Two days!" _What happened to Parker? To Caitlin? Or to Bones?_ "My son, Parker do you know where he is?"

The nurse smiled "That cute little boy with the curls?"

"Yes, yes."

"Him and the young girl he came in with were released into the custody of the FBI. They were both checked out for any physical injuries. They may need to see a child psychologist though. It seems they were involved in some kind of traumatic event. Now the last time I saw them they were in seated in the family room."

_Thank goodness they are okay. _The next question that he needed to ask though was concerning Brennan. "My partner Dr Temperance Brennan, she was brought in most probably at the same time I was admitted. Could you tell me how she's doing?"

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mr Booth but I think it's best if I get the doctor to come and see you."

Booth grabbed her hand "No I want to know now. Please she's my partner. No actually she's more then that, she's my best friend."

The nurse understood his heartache but it really wasn't her call to tell him any information. "I'm sorry if you just give me a few minutes i'll fetch the doctor."

Booth not satisfied pulled out his IV line and began to make a beeline for the door. "What aren't you telling me!" He hollered down the hall, that was when he saw Cullen walking towards him a saddened look present on his normally stern face.

"Sir is my son and Caitlin okay?"

"It's okay Booth they're quite safe."

"Sir what's going on? How is Bones? When I can see my partner?"

Booth could see by his boss' face he was about to tell him something serious. "What is it?"

"It's about Dr Brennan," he declared in a solemn tone.

"What about her?" He already had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"They couldn't save her Booth."

"What do you mean they could save her." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No he wouldn't believe it. "N-NO! You're lying." He began to sway and he felt like he'd been hit with a thousand daggers.

"Booth." Cullen grasped for the agents arms ready to steady him. "I'm so sorry Booth."

"She's dead?" His voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"Yes Booth I am afraid she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay at first it was never my intention to kill off Brennan so please don't hate me... too much anyway. I guess I just didn't want the usual happy ending.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I do feel bad for killing off Brennan but I decided to stick with my choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23

_Dead, Dead. _Those words echoed around the near empty hallway of the hospital. Booth felt like his whole world had been torn apart when he heard what his boss was telling him. _How could this be? I got her from the pool. I performed CPR on her. I did everything the way it should have been done. She was here in the hospital, the best possible place, yet they couldn't save her, with all that life saving equipment. Did they even try? Damnit! What am I saying of course they tried, didn't they?_

Booth's knees buckled beneath him and he was guided to an awful looking plastic chair by the older agent.

"This can't be happening! After everything we've been through, what she went through and what I went through, she wouldn't have just given up, she just wouldn't have." He shook his head from side to side as the tears began to fall freely.

"They fought for an hour to save her Booth. She didn't give up and neither did they, but in the end she lost the fight, there was just too much damage to her lungs, this caused them to collaspe which ultimatley led to heart failure."

That was just too much information. Drowning would have been sufficient enough knowledge. "If only i'd gotten to her sooner, she may of had a chance."

"This is no time for regrets Booth. You have to be strong and thank god everyday that you survived at least for your boy." A sob caught in his throat as he thought about what that child had lost. "Without his mother he is going to need you now more then ever."

_I've lost everything. Parker is the only thing keeping me from jumping off a very high bridge. _"Can I see her?"

"What?" Cullen asked.

"Bones, I want to see her."

Cullen lowered his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Booth."

"Why? Where is she? Is in the morgue? I can take it, i'm a big boy now." The truth was he wouldn't have been able to handle it, not by a long shot, but then he really wasn't thinking rationally at that moment.

"Yes Booth she was taken to the morgue. Now trust me try to remember her as she was, when you were happy, perhaps after a case when you had caught the bad guy. You'll get a chance to say your goodbye but not here, not in this place. Go see your son Booth he's the one that matters now."

His boss was right, yet why did he feel the reluctance to face his little boy. Was it because he thought he might blame him for what he had put him and Caitlin through, or maybe he was going to blame him for not saving his Dr Bones.

"What's going to happen to Caitlin?" He thought about the little girl who too had lost everyone in her life.

"I'm trying to track down any known living relatives. I haven't had much success but I will keep trying," Cullen informed him before patting the agent on the back.

Booth nodded silently. Caitlin deserved happiness just as much as the next child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker sat there staring at the tv, waiting anxiously for someone to come for him. He was grateful to the really nice man who had taken care of him, who had explained was his daddy's boss, but he wanted nothing more to back in his father arms.

"Parker?" Came the familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Parker leapt up and threw himself into the outstretched arms of his father.

Booth hugged his son burying his face in his blonde curls. "Oh Parker, buddy i'm so glad you're safe."

"Were you hurt daddy?"

"Yeah, but i'm all fixed now." Well physically he was healing, but mentally he was far from it.

"Can I see Dr Bones now? I want to thank her for saving my life."

That question was like a knife cutting through his flesh. It was an innocent request from innocent lips. He had no idea what had happened and now how could he explain to him that he wasn't going to see Brennan ever again.

"Daddy why are you crying?" The little boy asked locking eyes with Booth's

"Is Dr Bones hurt?"

"Oh Parker she's not hurt." Booth fell to his knees, trembling whilst holding onto his son as if for dear life.

"Daddy!" Parker began to cry, he was frightened, scared even to why his daddy was acting this way.

Booth plucked up all the courage he could muster and let it spill. "Dr Bones...Dr Bones is in heaven Parker."

"Like mommy?"

"Yes like mommy." The pain of having to say those words forced him to get up and sitting Parker back down he bolted from the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Came the wailing screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Booth! For gods sake Booth I know you're in there, open up!" She knocked harder and louder.

Angela had turned up at the hospital to visit Booth to see as he was holding up. Instead she was faced with a very angry nurse and a terrified five year child. Surely he wouldn't just leave Parker, but upon futher analysis indeed proved he had. Now she was at his apartment begging for some attention.

"Booth please open up."

Booth wallowed in destitution. It was like the world had faded away. Everything and everyone in it was just a figment of his imagination. How could he go on living? How could he be a good father to Parker now?

"Just leave me alone," he yelled at the artist.

"Booth i'm not leaving. How could you leave the hospital? How could you abandon Parker like that?"

"I didn't want to but he's better of without me. I let him down. I got his mother killed and now Bones is dead too." _The one other person who Parker looked up to, the one who I have just learnt saved his life, I let die._

Angela leant against the door listening for any sign of movement from inside. "Booth you're not the only one that's hurting. We all are." She recalled when there had been the call from the FBI. She recalled how Cam had rounded them up and told them what had happened. At first she hadn't believed it, denial had set in almost instantenously. It wasn't until she had arrived at the hospital and saw her best friend lying on that hospital bed so pale with her blue tinged lips, eyes closed and body completley motionless, the endless bleep of the heart monitor still echoing in the distance did she come to terms with the truth that she was truly gone.

She was my best friend Booth. How do you think i'm feeling right now? What about Hodgins and Zach, or even Cam for that matter. You're not the only one who's hurting Booth, you're not the only one."

He knew she had a point. Brennan had touched so may lives it was selfish for him to think he was the only important person in her life.

Angela turned to leave thinking that she wasn't getting through to the agent. She was only a few steps from his door when she heard the click and Booth's head peered around the door. "They wouldn't even let me see her."

Angela headed back towards his door and grabbed his hand.

"I always thought I would be there to protect her Angela," Booth explained as they sat down each with a cup of coffee. "When I saw her floating in that swimming pool I knew that I was too late. That this time I hadn't been her knight in shining armor."

"You can't blame yourself Booth, you were hurt, you were up against some really nasty people. From the injuries you sustained i'm surprised you even managed to drag her out of that pool in the first place."

"She should have killed me when that bastard had given her the choice. Then she may not have even been near that pool. There may have been a chance for her to get away safely."

Angela had a puzzled look evident on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Carlos. He had both Parker and I captive. He had given Bones a choice of who should live Parker or me."

Angela gasped as she flung her hands over her mouth. "Oh god Booth I had no idea."

"I kept telling her to choose me. I knew she would never have let him hurt Parker, actually I think it's safe to say that she couldn't choose either of us."

"That rat bastard!" Angela shouted angrily. Just imagining what they all had gone through didn't bear thinking about.

"Then he gives her a choice, sleep with him and he'll let us both go."

"This just gets better and better in a serious fucked up way." Angela was feeling nauseous just listening to him. "She didn't, did she?"

"You know what Angela she didn't, but only because we were interrupted otherwise she would have done it, she actually would have slept with that asshole."

Although Angela couldn't fully comprehend her reasons behind it, she knew that it would only have been to save Booth and his son.

"Booth I can't pretend to know what you and Brennan went though, but she's gone and nothing you say or do will bring her back. You need to be there for Parker, he needs you. I also know for a fact that Brennan loved that little boy i'm sure she would want you to do right by him."

Booth let the tears flow again as Angela wrapped her arms around him and began rocking him back and forth as if comforting a small child. She sobbed too, for Booth, for Brennan and now she just hoped and prayed she was in a better place now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N One more chapter to go.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N well here we are at the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this even if it was very angsty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24

Parker threw himself into his fathers arms when they were reunited at the hospital. Angela had driven Booth back there to be with Parker, and now she could only smile as they were wrapped in a father/son loving embrace. "Daddy why did you leave me?" Parker sobbed.

It was then guilt plagued his mind. _How could I have done it? How could I have abandoned my son like that? He is all I have left in the world and I am all he has too._ Booth gazed into the eyes of his son as he continued holding him close. "I am so sorry Parker. I will never leave you again, you hear me, never."

Parker just nodded but then leant his head into his fathers shoulder as they continued the endearing embrace.

Angela continued to watch silently from across the hall. Words could not describe how she was feeling right now, she could only hope the man who had destroyed their lives was going to burn in hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later.

Cullen had been apprehensive about raising the issue regarding Carlos the man who indirectly had been responsible for Dr Brennan's untimely demise with Booth. Since her death Booth had been confined to his apartment with Parker. Cullen had ordered he take some compassionate leave and that he would need a psychological evaluation before being able to return to duty. He did however now have questions which needed to be answered. He had felt it unnecessary to put the Agent through anymore grief when he had first found out about what had happened concerning his partner. Now however it was adament he get a statement regarding the events.

Booth lazily opened the door, squinting as the streak of sunlight beamed through the gap in the front door. "Sir. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to get up so early Agent Booth, but we're here to collect a statement from you."

"Can't we do this later? I really can't be dealing with answering questions right now."

"Booth! I know it's been a rough few days but the sooner we present evidence to the DA the sooner these bastards will be behind bars for a very long time."

Booth huffed then sidestepped from the doorway to let the three men through. Cullen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will get them put away Booth I can assure you."

Booth shrugged "It won't bring her back though will it?" _Even a life sentance dished out to these bastards won't bring my Bones back._

Cullen sympathized with the Agent, yet he couldn't help but feel that he was ignoring his own personal duty to punish these individuals. "This is about justice Agent Booth and I thought you of all people should know that."

Booth gave a long sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," came his answer.

It took over two hours for him give the statement. From describing every detail from when he arrived at the mansion to him waking up in the hospital. "Sir." It seemed by getting that off his chest he had perked up. "I want to be there when you question Carlos?"

Cullen shook his head vigorously. "I don't think so. You are on compulsory sick leave. I don't want to see you near headquarters do you hear me? You just let me deal with Carlos. I'll have Johnson and Thompson questioning him, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

Booth wasn't taking no for an answer. "I said I want to be there when you question that worthless piece of shit."

"AGENT BOOTH!" You are far too emotionally attached to this case and you will respect my decision."

"Sir this is the man who is responsible for Dr Brennan's death. Also there are certain things I need to know. Please just make this happen."

Cullen relented "I'll see what I can do. I won't promise anything though." Cullen stood up to leave but then remembered he needed to ask one more thing. "Now there is one more question I need to ask. Have you recieved any word about when you can start with the funeral arrangements? It's just i'd like to attend if that would be okay with you."

"Once they release her body from the hospital then i'm going to help Angela with the preperations. As soon as I know i'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks Booth."

Booth managed a half hearted smile "No sir, thankyou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth didn't think he could have hated anyone as much as Carlos, but just seeing him through the glass of the interrogation room made him sick to the stomach. All Booth wanted to do was to march straight in there and rip his heart out like he had done to his. He had already taken two people he cared about from him, Rebecca and his Bones.

He wished he had been the one questioning Carlos, and although Cullen had pulled some strings to have him there he wasn't going to be allowed in the room, instead he had no choice but to be outside and listen as the two appointed Agents asked the harsh questions. Diego and Munch were still in the hospital recovering from their injuries, it was a pity that they would at least survive though.

Now though as he listened as the Agents asked him over and over again his recollection of the events and why he did what he did, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as to how casual Carlos explained everything. It didn't matter too much, this guy was going down for four counts of murder, assault of a federal agent, kidnapping, the list was endless. What Booth specifically wanted to know and it was eating him up inside was what happened after Brennan escaped from the mansion. What exactly Carlos had done to her and why he had left her to die in that pool.

Booth cursed as to how the interrogation was being handled. His throat was constricting and he felt he couldn't breathe, it was then he took it upon himself to ignore protocal and in one swift movement he barged his way into the room and immediatley grabbed for Carlos.

"Agent Booth!" Carlos taunted as he saw the Agent bolting towards him. "I was wandering when you were going to show. Thought you'd get in on the action huh? It's not going to do you any good though. I wasn't talking to these two losers and I certainly ain't talking to you."

Booth felt his blood boil and he hastily pulled him into a standing position and forced him roughly against the wall. He pushed his elbow against his throat cutting of his air supply. The other agents shocked at to how high his levels of anxiety were took a step back. They knew that this scumbag had killed his ex girlfriend and his partner and so made no attempt to stop him.

Booth's face was bright red as he pressed harder and harder causing Carlos to choke.

"Booth!" one of the Agents yelled as now there was concern he was going to do something he would regret.

"Shut-up Johnson," he snapped.

Turning his attention back to the struggling scumbag in his grasp he continued. "What did you do to her?" was now his only question.

Carlos looked at the agent, his eyes full of malice and struggled to talk. "I-I don..."

"What was that?" Booth asked. He released his arm slightly enabling him to talk.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Before you decided to dump her in the pool while she was still unconscious asshole. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Carlos sneered.

"Booth moved his arm and now grabbed his throat squeezing it harshly. "Because I know what you wanted from her and I need to know. Did you force her?"

Carlos smiled to himself evilly. "Force her to do what Booth?" He knew excatly what the agent was trying to say.

"Into having sex. Did you rape her?" It had been the question he feared to know the answer too. Even if she was dead he needed to know she hadn't been subjected to such violation aswell.

"What if I did?" Carlos then asked unexpectantly.

Booth squeezed his hand around his throat harder and Carlos could feel the room beginning to blur. "Because if you did then you will be leaving this room with one less part of your anatomy."

Carlos gasped for air as Booth again released his grip. "Dr Brennan was a fine woman and as much as I would have loved to have screwed her. I unfortunatley never got around to having that pleasure. She was far too feisy for her own good and in the end it cost her dearly. I have to say i'm sorry she's dead though. I sure as hell thought you would have saved her, you know being the hero and all." Carlos could see the Agent struggling with his own emotions therefore he couldn't help but taunt him further. How does it feel Booth knowing you couldn't save her? That she is going to become one of those rotting corpses she dedicated her whole life studying."

Booth on hearing those malicious words couldn't help but continue strangling the bastard. The room was spinning and Carlos felt weak and dizzy.

"Hey Booth!" thats enough. Thompson decided it was time to intervene and he tried desperatley to pry Booth's hands away from Carlos' throat.

Booth relented. As much as he wanted to kill this sonofabitch with his bare hands he knew that would never be justice enough.

Carlos doubled over gasping for much needed oxygen as he gripped his throat which was now beginning to bruise from Booth's strong grip.

A tear ran down Booth's cheek. This guy has taking everything from him, he couldn't bare it, the thought of ending his own life overwhelmed him. Then he thought of Parker and he realized that he still had his son, even among the pain and heartache he was feeling he still had Parker, and they would need to take care of each other.

"You're fucking crazy Booth. That bitch really did have some hold over you didn't she?"

"Can it asshole," Thompson snapped again at Carlos.

"I have no regrets for what I did Booth. I'd do it again in an instant."

Booth balled his fist and then hurled a punch at Carlos. A loud crack was heard and Carlos' nose broke blood gushing from it as he clutched it screaming in agony.

Booth whispered a threat to Carlos. "I am personally going see to it that they gave you the needle. No more living for you." Then he strolled from the room, vowing silently to keep his promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three days had been the worst days of his life. Parker had been suffering from terrifying nightmares and Booth felt he needed to see a child psychologist to help him deal with the trauma he had endured. Cullen had then called to inform him that Brennan's body was going to be released and that they could now plan the funeral. He had never thought he would see the day where he was helping arrange the final journey of the woman he was secretly in love with.

"Booth." Angela grasped his arm. "You don't have to do this you know. I can get Jack to help." Booth had asked Angela over to his apartment so they could go over the plans. He wanted to make sure the day was going to go as smoothly as possible.

"I'm fine Angela." He tried his best to put on his alpha male act but inside he was dying.

"It seems Bren already had everything set out in her living will. What kind of funeral she wanted. What kind of flowers, songs and the fact that she requested to be buried next to her mother."

"Booth wasn't really listening, her voice was muffled as he slumped himself down on her couch. _Who plans their own funeral at thirty one years old._ He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had come sooner then he expected. That morning Booth picked up his suit from the cleaners. It was his best suit, but he figured he would only wear the best for her. Parker had refused to dress in his suit and Booth was getting rather agitated. "Parker I need you to get ready bud. The car will be here in twenty minutes."

"I don't want to go!" he yelled.

"Parker be respectful. You have to go there is no-one else to take care of you."

"I don't want to see Dr Bones, it'll be too sad."

Booth didn't understand what Parker was going on about or where he had gotten that idea."Bud why do you think you will need to see Dr Bones?"

Parker sobbed. "When Nathan's Lowery daddy died, his mommy took him to see him and he said it didn't look like his daddy anymore and he was really freaked out."

Booth couldn't shake that image but knew Parker had nothing to worry about. He crouched down in front of him helping him button his shirt and then straighten his tie. "We're not going to have to see Dr Bones Parker. I promise."

He had been grateful that Brennan had requested a non religious memorial service at a designated funeral home, then with a burial at the local cemetary. As much as Booth felt the need to see when he was at the hospital it was more to say goodbye more then anything. Now though he would never have dreamt of seeing her there lying in a casket. That mental image would have haunted him forever.

One hour later as he was seated in the small chapel and the service was underway he glanced around. Angela and Hodgins were sat directly behind him and she had been crying ever since they had arrived. Hodgins had comforted her best he could, but even he didn't know how to support someone who's best friends life had been ended by a vicious killer.

Zach sat on the opposite side of the room. Tears beginning to form as he thought of his teacher, mentor and friend. She had after all taught him everything he knew and for that he would be eternally grateful.

Booth then noticed Cullen and his wife their heads lowered in grief. He also saw an unexpected person accompanying them._ Caitlin._

Cam sat at the back, alone. It had been true that she and Brennan had on some occasions hadn't always seen eye to eye, but even she had to to admit Brennan had been a brilliant forensic anthropologist and someone who Booth dearly cared about. He couldn't hide it, she may not have been a genius but she knew what Brennan really meant to him.

Booth's biggest regret was not being able to locate her father and brother. It was going to be the biggest shock of their lives when they next made an appearance only to find out that her father had lost his daughter and Russ had lost a sister.

After the service they drove to the cemetary. It was the bleakest of days, dark clouds hung over head with every threat of rain. The trees blew in the wind, along with leaves as fall was now nearing.

They gathered around the ivory and gold trimmed casket Brennan herself had asked for. The priest began the ceramony and now Booth felt the tears streaming down his cold, pale face as he tried his hardest to keep his composure. Parker was trembling and gripped his father hand more tightly.

"It's okay daddy," he reassured the man standing tall beside him whilst he himself was sniffling. Booth felt raindrops drip on his shoulder as the priest concluded leaving the squints now all united in grief.

Angela was the first to approach the casket and she layed a white rose down. "Goodbye Brennan." Hodgins followed, then Zach, then Cam. She turned to Booth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Seeley." Booth didn't know how to answer her instead he stood there with a blank expression.

Cullen spoke next. "Agent Booth. I just wanted to let you know that even though Dr Brennan in my eye was just another squint, she was the strongest, bravest woman I have ever known."

"Thnakyou sir." He hesitated for a split second "I see you are still taking care of Caitlin," he then asked gazing down at the child.

"We are doing more then that Booth. We have decided to adopt Caitlin. She is going to bring us so much happiness."

Booth managed a smile. He knew that his boss had gone through the same grief when his very own daughter Amy had died. "That's really good news sir. Caitlin deserves some real happiness. I'm sure she will be really happy."

Once everyone was done they said their goodbyes to Booth. Angela stepped across to Booth "Em Hodgins is having a little get together at his place. You're more then welcome to come along."

Booth grabbed her hand "I don't think so Angela, but thanks for asking."

"O-Okay," she replied in a disappointed tone. "Well if you change your mind then you know where we are."

"Yeah thanks," he whispered softly.

Once everyone had dispersed from the burial site. Booth was able to have a private moment alone, just him and Parker. He looked down at his son who handed him the red rose he had been holding. "Here daddy," Parker said. "Aren't you going to give Dr Bones this."

"Yes Parker." He took the rose and placed it on top of the casket. He rubbed his hand the length of it finally succumbing to the awful truth that he was never going to see her lovely smile, or beautiful face ever again. They would never bicker, or never have their chats at the diner after a daunting case. Tears fell and he quickly wiped them away. "I know I never got the chance to tell you Temperance, but I love you." He threw himself down on the casket crying loudly." I loved you from the first day I met you. I'll never stop loving you and until we are together again, goodbye my love."

Parker wrapped his arms around his father waist. He glanced up at his father who steadied himself ready to leave. "Don't worry daddy. Dr Bones is with mommy now, sleeping with the angels."

Booth picked up Parker carrying him in his arms "Yes Parker you are right she is..."

THE END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay well I finally completed hope you enjoyed. I apologise again for killing off Brennan. Just one last thing to say Happy holidays to everyone.


End file.
